It's A Saiyan Thing
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: Taken from everything she'd known and loved, Chi Chi is now a slave to the Saiyan race. Abused by her masters she's come to hate all Saiyans but could a certain Saiyan change her mind. SSJ4 K/CC R
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**I Do not own dragonball Z, if I did do you think I would be writing Fanfition? Hell no, I would be trying to buy Jensen Akcles lol. Anyway I don't know if I will ontinue writing this story, it depends on the feedback I get from this chapter. So review and tell me what you think, that's the only way this story will continue.**

Chi Chi's back ached as the whip lashed across her back, she squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip so hard that it began to bleed. The Sayian behind her let out a loud laugh as he saw the blood run down her chin.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt?"

Chi Chi knew better then to answer, no matter what she said it would result in more whips across the back she'd learned that the hard way.

" Answer me!" The Sayian barked giving Chi Chi a sharp kick in the stomach, resulting in a groan coming from Chi Chi. _Even if I do you'll just hit me again, so why would I? _Chi Chi thought a frown appearing on her face as she began to pick herself up off the cold floor. The Sayian laughed seeing his slave pry herself off the floor, he had to admit that she had a fighting spirit which made it all the more fun to try and break.

" So you want some more then?" The Sayian teased a cruel smirk appearing on his face. Chi Chi stared at her master in disgust, watching the smirk rise on his face.

"God I'm gonna miss that."

" Miss what?" Chi Chi questioned whipping the blood from her mouth and chin.

"This. You and me. The way you moan and groan when I hit you."

"Yeah it's a regular picnic." Snorted Chi Chi the anger in her eyes burning more then before. The Sayian Chuckled and began to circle his slave, his eyes looking up and down her body.

"And it's one we shall no longer be having." He sighed causing Chi Chi to turn around and face him, the surprise catching her off guard.

"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked her voice becoming unstable. The way she saw it she was either being sold or dieing a painful death at the hands of her master.

"I mean." The Sayian said his hands gripping the whip tighter. "That tomorrow you will be taken to the markets and given a new master. Hopefully one that can beat some sense into you."

Chi Chi mentally groaned at what he had just said. Again she would get another master and with her luck one that was worse then her present one. _What could be worse?_ She thought dryly.

"So enjoy your last night here." The Sayian laughed as he began to walk past her and in one swift movement punched her in the stomach sending her back about 30 meters, leaving Chi Chi curled on the floor panting. _I hate my life._

_**********_

Flashback

Laughter could be heard throughout the castle as Chi Chi played with her best friends Bulma and 18. The three friends were playing a continuous game of hide and go-seek. Chi Chi panted as she stoped to hide in one of her fathers closets, a smile appearing on her face knowing that she was safe and her friends wouldn't find her. Chi Chi sat in the closet for what seemed like hours and still no one had found her, growing bored she got out of the closet and began to look for her friends.

" Bulma. 18." Chi Chi yelled walking up and down the halls of her home "Come on guys where are you?" Chi Chi walked up and down numerus halls yelling out the same question over and over and always receiving no answer. Feeling defeated Chi Chi sat down on one of the castles staircases and rested her head in her hands.

" Where could they be?" She whimpered.

" Chi Chi where are you?" Chi Chi's small head snapped up as she heard the voice of one her friends.

" I'm over here." Chi Chi yelled jumping up and down trying to get her friends attention. Chi Chi smiled as she saw her friend Bulma coming around the corner.

" I found her. I found her!" Bulma yelled as she ran up and hugged her friend. " Where were you? We've been looking everywhere for you." Bulma asked a smile still painted on her face. Chi Chi was about to answer when she saw her father and 18 approaching.

" Daddy!" Chi Chi squealed in delight as she ran and jumped into his arms. Chi Chi's father laughed as he caught Chi Chi in his arms. " Now were have you been my little princess?" Chi Chi giggled and jumped out of her fathers arms and ran back to her friends.

" Hiding daddy."

End Flashback

Chi Chi smiled as the memory washed over her, so clear that she could remember the smell of her dad and the look in her friends eyes. This was one of the few memories that Chi Chi had of her old life. But that life was over now, cut short by the race she now served. The Sayian guards led Chi Chi to the stage where she like may other slaves was to be sold. Chi Chi looked at her surroundings her face scanning through the crowed of Sayians, the only humans she found were slaves much like herself. But something caught her eye in the crowd, it was a Sayian she was sure of it cause he had a tail, but this Sayian was unlike any she'd seen before. He was tall had black hair that defied gravity and yellow eyes. But what made him stand out the most was the fact that he was coved in red fur, in Chi Chi's eight years on Vegeta-sei she'd never seen anything like him. _Who the hell is that guy?_

" Sold"

Chi Chi's was brought out of her thoughts by the auctioneer, her mind must have been so caught up she didn't hear who was bidding for her. She looked in crowd to see who had bought her and saw the red-fur Sayian smiling.

" Great." Chi Chi muttered, who ever this guy is he just bought her.

**To be continued..**

**So what did you think should I continue? R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Once again I do not own dragon ball Z.**

**Vegeta: Damn straight you don't.**

**SailorWinchester: Careful what you say Vegeta. I may not own Dragon Ball Z but I am in charge of writing this story.**

**Vegeta:…..**

**SailorWinchester: What's that no comment. I win. lol**

"What the hell Kakarot?" Yelled Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans as he paced back and forth his tail swinging violently behind him, his frustration at the third class idiot growing.

"Well what the hell was I suppose to do Vegeta?" Kakarot argued back, running a hand through his hair. "That slave couldn't cook or clean if her life depended on it."

"Well from now on you start paying for your own damn slaves. Do you know how much you're coasting me with your constant change?"

Sighing Kakarot walked over to one of the many couches in his room and collapsed upon it, picking random bits of fluff out his fur. Kakarot had heard this rant dozens of times so he knew that the prince would eventually shut himself up, so all he had to do was wait. He didn't mean to go through so many slaves; it was just that none of them seemed right. Either they could only cook or clean, not both, or in his latest slaves case neither.

"Do you understand you idiot?"

"Yes prince." Kakarot replied not even listening.

"Good." Huffed Vegeta as he walked over to the couch were Kakarot sat. " Move."

Kakarot moved over so that he and Vegeta could share the couch, Kakarot had to hide his smile as he saw Vegeta beginning to pick fluff off his fur.

"Why the does this shit keep getting on my fur?" Vegeta growled, giving Kakarot a heated look. Apart from Kakarot, Vegeta was the only other Super Saiyan 4 on Vegeta-sei , the only physical differences between the two was that Vegeta was shorter then Kakarot, had shorter hair and marron fur. Reaching Super Saiyan 4 meant that you rose to a level above an elite, so it was only natural that the prince reached that status, but Kakarot was a surprise as he was only a third class warrior.

" I told you." Kakarot smiled " She couldn't clean or cook."

Vegeta frowned at Kakarot's response annoyed at his logic. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither one saying anything, just thinking to themselves. Vegeta annoyed by the silence chose to bring up a new topic.

" So any females caught your eye Kakarot?"

Kakarot looked at Vegeta, surprise painting his features. This was a topic that he had not expected the prince to bring up, but not wanting to anger the prince further he answered.

" No. not really. I mean plenty have shown interest but there not my type." Kakarot answered truthfully. It was true that he had plenty of females offering themselves to him, but they only liked him cause of his status. Kakarot noticed Vegeta staring at him and he felt uncomftable and decided to get the spotlight off himself.

"What about you Vegeta?"

Vegeta simply smiled at Kakarot and got up off the couch and began to walk to the door. " Come on lets get to the slave market before all the good slaves are gone."

Kakarot was confused by Vegeta's response but got up and followed him none the less.

**************

The slave market was full as usual, every Saiyan trying to get the best slave and for a good price. As Kakarot and Vegeta walked through the markets other Saiyans moved out of their way as a show of respect, and fear. Kakarot couldn't help but smirk at the female attention he and Vegeta were getting.

"Lets just get a slave and go. I hate this place, it's so low class." Vegeta complained crossing his arms across his chest. In was on the rare occasion that Vegeta went to the slave market, usually he got one of his slaves to go for him, or some low class Saiyan that worked in the palace.

"Don't worry." Kakarot said as he looked to see if auctions were happening at the moment, and was happy to see that one had just begun. "Look one's started lets go see if there's anything good on sale."

"Fine lets get this over with." Sighed Vegeta as he and Kakarot began to walk over to the stage.

Vegeta looked at the stage were the slaves were beginning displayed and shook his head in disgust. In his opinion they all looked useless.

"Look at this Kakarot they all look weak and beaten. Except that one." Vegeta said pointing to one of the slaves that had just been brought onto the stage. "At least she looks like she had some fight left in her." Vegeta chuckled. Kakarot looked to where Vegeta was pointing and his breath caught. On the stage was the most beautiful female he had ever seen, she had long black hair that was tired behind her head, the deepest eyes he had ever seen and a beautiful toned body. For a moment he thought that she was a Saiyan due to the similarities.

He had to have her. " That one." Kakarot said turning towards Vegeta. Vegeta didn't need to be shown which one he meant, he had caught Kakarot staring at her, and only her.

"Fine buy the harpy." Vegeta sighed, knowing that much like himself, once Kakarot wanted something he fought for it.

"200." A Saiyan in the crowd called out starting the bidding. Kakarot turned towards the Saiyan and smirked, the Saiyan that called out looked like a second class at the most. _Once he see's that I'm bidding for her too, he'll back off._

"500" Kakarot confidently called out, believing that he had it in the bag.

"700." The same Saiyan called out. A gasp could be heard throughout the crowd, no one bid against an elite or higher, not unless they had a death wish, or were of the same status.

Kakarot growled in annoyance no one had ever gone against him, at least not outside a battle.

" What's the matter Kakarot losing you temper?" Vegeta joked but Kakarot ignored him.

" 900." Kakarot yelled looking at the other Saiyan trying to intimidate him.

" 1000."

_He's got guts I'll give him that. _Kakarot thought, he was told by Vegeta not to go over 1000, so Kakarot had run out of money. Sighing Kakarot looked up at the slave on the stage and noticed for the first time that she was staring at him, her eyes so deep that he could stare into them for hours.

"Going once."

'Going twice."

_Shit Vegeta's going to kill me for this._ Thought Kakarot as he knew what he had to do.

"1500." Kakarot called out and from the corner of his eye saw a vain on Vegeta's head pop out.

"Sold." Kakarot smirked loving the feel of Victory, but it was short lived as Vegeta grabbed Kakarot by his hair and pulled him down to his eye level.

" You third class bastard. I told you not to go over 1000, I'm not paying for the harpy." Vegeta whispered, making his voice sound all the more threatening.

" Come on Vegeta, just this once." Kakarot begged.

" No."

Kakarot was about to give up when he got a good idea. " Ok Vegeta let me get this slave and I'll spar with you whenever you want. Day or night and I'll never say no."

Kakarot smirked as he saw Vegeta considering his offer. Vegeta was in need of a good sparing partner, one that was near the same power level as his self, he was tried of easy competition.

" Fine." Vegeta Huffed. "Now go up and get your harpy."

Kakarot wasted no time as he went straight to the stage to collect his prize, when he got up there he was greeted by the auctioneer and by his side his new slave.

" The payment total is 1500. Do you have the money?" By his side Chi Chi chuckled _Does he have the money? He bought me you idiot of course he has the friggin money. _She thought.

" Send someone to collect payment from the prince later today." Answered Kakarot never one taking his eyes off Chi Chi.

_The PRINCE. _Chi Chi mentally screamed as she realized it must have been the prince who bought her. For the first time in years she was scared of her new master, having a middle class Saiyan as a master was bad enough, but the prince was in another league all together. Kakarot saw his slave go rigged at the mention of the prince and became intrigued _So she believes that the prince has bought her. _Kakarot chuckled at his thought _No wonder she's scared._

"Fine. She's your problem now." The auctioneer snorted and began to walk off, but not before pushing Chi Chi to the ground.

Chi Chi fell to the ground with a thud and mentally cursed herself for getting pushed around so easy. " What a dick." Muttered Chi Chi as she tried to pick herself off the floor, but was having trouble cause of the chains around her feet. Kakarot didn't like seeing his slave lying on the floor so he picked her up and carried her bridle style off the stage. This action surprised Chi Chi, she didn't like feeling so easily defeated , especially to a Saiyan.

" Let me go. I can walk on my own. Let go of me." Chi Chi protested, only to have them fall on death ears.

_Yes. _Kakarot thought smirking_ I'm going to enjoy this slave._

To Be Continued…

**So how was it? Please read and review. Also I'm sorry I didn't know what the Saiyans called their money so once again sorry. Oh and one more thing Kakarot/Goku is going to be pretty OOC, cause he'll be acting more like a Saiyan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**I do not under any circumstances own dragonball Z.**

Hey everyone it's SailorWinhester here to give you another helping of It's a Saiyan Thing. I just wanted to say how much I'm enjoying your reviews, they mean so much to me. 

**Thanks and now on with the story**

**Vegeta: 'bout time you updated woman.**

**SailorWinchester: Hey I have an idea I'll make third class stronger than you.**

**Vegeta: Ha! It's already happened so you've got nothing.**

**SailorWinchester: What's that? It sounded to me that you admitted Goku was stronger then you. Any comment?**

**Vegeta: DAMN.**

Vegeta saw Kakarot returning to him and laughed as he noticed the slave protesting in his arms, even the prince had to admit that she was pretty good looking, for a human. Kakarot walked up to Vegeta a smirk on his face.

"Ok we can go."

" Looks like you'll have your hands full with this one." Vegeta joked as he took to the sky, Kakarot following suit. Chi Chi gasped in surprise as she started to fly through the sky, she'd known that Saiyans could fly, hell she'd only been on the planet for eight years, but she's never flown with one. Kakarot felt Chi Chi lean closer into his chest, whether it was intentional or not, he decided to take advantage of it letting one of his hands run further up her thigh.

Chi Chi's face reddened and her temper flared as she felt one of the Saiyan's hands travel up her thigh, how dare he take advantage of her.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your hand away from there!" Chi Chi shouted as she turned her head to face the Saiyan.

"I'm holding you, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kakarot replied giving Chi Chi a sexy smirk that made her head spin, even she had to admit he was good looking, but she had more important things to worry about at the moment, like the Saiyans hand that was still resting on her thigh.

" It looks like your being a pervert. That's what it looks like. Now. Move. Your. Hand." Chi Chi spat through clenched teeth.

"Your right I could move my hands and let you fall to the ground." Kakarot smoothly replied, getting turned on my her attitude, god it was hard holding her in his arms. Chi Chi took her eyes from Kakarot and looked down at the ground and gasped. Kakarot chuckled at her gasp "We're quite high up, it would be a hard fall." He said triumphantly, knowing he had one.

" You're a bastard you know that." Chi Chi growled as she felt his hand begin to rub up and down. She hated to admit it but it felt good, not rough like she would of thought, but soft and gentle something she thought a Saiyan was not capable of.

"Actually I'm a Kakarot."

"What the hell is a Kakarot?" Chi Chi questioned trying to keep her mind off the hand rubbing her thigh.

"It's my name." Answered Kakarot looking straight ahead, the palace now coming into eyesight.

" Mines Chi Chi."

Kakarot continued to caress Chi Chi's thigh enjoying the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hand, he couldn't wait to feel more of her. Deciding to do something else he moved his hand further up thigh, Chi Chi squealed as she felt his hand go further up and realised it had gone on long enough. No matter how good it felt it had to end, she wasn't some easy slave girl.

"Move. Your. Hand." She growled.

"You're my slave I can do what I like." Kakarot shot back enjoying it to much to stop.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." Chi Chi yelled at the top of her lungs, resulting in Kakarot almost dropping her. Vegeta who had been flying ahead of them heard her out burst and stoped his flying.

"Kakarot control that damn harpy." Vegeta yelled "Or I swear I'll blast her to next week."

Chi Chi immediately shut up feeling intimidated by the prince's words. _I can't let my anger get the better of me._ She thought turning her head towards Kakarot who had removed his hand from her thigh. The rest of the trip was silent. When they approached the castle she could only look in awe, it looked a lot like her home back on earth, the same design at least. She also noticed all the human slaves, never on Vegeta-sei had she'd never seen so many humans in one place, there had to be hundreds. Kakarot noticed Chi Chi looking in awe at the castle and shook his head_ Properly never seen a castle in her life. _At the though Kakarot took in her appearance she looked to be only a few years younger then him, maybe 18, 19 years old. As they landed they were greeted by other Saiyan guards each bowing to the prince.

"Kakarot take that harpy of yours to your room and do what you like, but I want you in the training room in an hour for a spar. That should give you time to do what you like with her." Vegeta said smirking as he began to walk away.

"You ba-." Chi Chi began to say but was silenced by Kakarot's hand over her mouth, Vegeta turned around as he heard the slave say something, he was right, she did have some fight in her.

" I'm sorry did you say something slave?" Vegeta asked his voice low and threatening.

"No she didn't." Kakarot answered before Chi Chi could, he winced as he felt Chi Chi bitting down on his hand.

"Good I thought so." Vegeta said as he walked through two large doors that led to the conference room, followed shortly by the Saiyan guards.

As soon as the doors were closed Kakarot removed his hand from Chi Chi mouth and began to shake it in the vain attempt to stop the pain, she had managed to draw blood form bitting down so hard.

"Why the hell did you do that I didn't get a chance to talk." Chi Chi huffed crossing her arms across her chest, showing her annoyance.

"Cause the prince would of beat you right there and then."

" So? It's not like it hasn't happened before." Chi Chi shot back.

"Well you're my slave. So that means only I should get to beat you." Kakarot answered, still rubbing his hand. "Did you have to bite me?" He sighed.

"It's my mouth I an do what I want with it."

" Well looks like we'll have to put that mouth of yours to better use." Kakarot said seductively as he leaned in closer to Chi Chi and making her gulp.

"Your sick." Chi Chi said her voice trembling, Kakarot was very lose to her face and she was very aware of that, but before she could do anything Kakarot had picked her up and was caring her down the halls. Chi Chi stared at the paintings on the walls, each one showing a piece of history, some of them showing battles and others the royal family. They had soon arrived at a large door with the name Kakarot engraved on it _Wonder who's room this is_ Chi Chi thought dryly now very aware of the fact that they would be alone together. Kakarot noticed Chi Chi become nervous and wondered why, he then remembered what Vegeta had said and mentally cursed him.

" Well this is it." Kakarot said opening the door to his room.

"Shocker." Chi Chi remarked dryly, but gasped when he saw what his room looked like, if you could call it a room, it was large enough to be a small house.

"This is it. Your knew home." Kakarot said as warmly as he could, this statement caught Chi Chi's attention.

"This isn't home." She said sadly as she began to picture her old life. Kakarot noticed the emotion in her voice and was at a loss of what to say. She was right it wasn't her home, not yet anyway, but he was hoping she would like it.

"Well it is now." He replied his voice sounding harsher then he meant it to. "So no use complaining." His statement struck a chord with Chi Chi and her temper flared.

" No it will never be home, and do you know why?" She yelled not giving Kakarot a hance to answer. "It's not home because my only home is on earth. Which you and your stupid race all but destroyed, you took me away from everything that I loved. So I'll complain as much as I want about this not being home." Finished Chi Chi taking in breath of air.

Fear racked through Chi Chi's body as she waited for a response, her mind trying to decide whether it would be verbal or physical, she studied Kakarot and noticed that he look angry, very angry.

"Why don't you drop the attitude." Kakarot replied in a cold tone. "If you were with any other Saiyan I would bet my life that they'd of killed you'd by now, so stop complaining." Kakarot stop to take a breath and Chi Chi prayed that that was it. She was wrong. " And I'm sorry that your planet got attacked, but they were weak so whose fault is that? And as for you horrible life well suck it up. There are others who have it worse than you so don't think that life is all about you."

Chi Chi was at this point on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't show it, everything he'd said was true. She was selfish for thinking she had it bad when there were slaves out there who got worse.

Chi Chi took a step back as Kakarot took a step towards her, looking very intimidating his yellow eyes staring deeply into hers.

" And never forgot." He whispered, his breath hot on her face. "I'm your master and can say or do what I like." Kakarot noticed Chi Chi shaking and couldn't decide if it was fear or because she was going to cry, but to his surprise Chi Chi just kept staring at him, not showing either.

"Can you cook?" Kakarot asked

"Yes."

"Well?" He couldn't stress that enough.

"Yes."

"And clean. Can you clean/"

Chi Chi thought of a narky come back but bit her tongue knowing she couldn't take another speech from Kakarot. "Yes I an clean."

"Good the kitchens over there." Kakarot said as he turned her around and pointed to a large wooden door. "I'm going training. When I come back I expect food on that table." He then pointed to the large table in the middle of the room. Without another word spoken Chi Chi walked towards the kitchen feeling both emotionally and physically tired. As soon as she heard the door slam behind her she let her tears fall as she collapsed to the ground.

Kakarot was walking out his door when he heard a sound that made him stop dead in his tracks. Chi Chi crying. Kakarot ran a hand through his hair and he resumed journey to the training room. _I'm sorry Chi Chi._

**To Be Continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hello Hello welcome back to another instalment of It's A Saiyan Thing. bows for clapping audience* I just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful review, it really means a lot *Glares at readers* but a few more wouldn't go astray.**

**Vegeta: I'm not saying the damn line**

**SailorWinchester: I don't have time for this Vegeta. Just say it.**

**Vegeta:……No**

**SailorWinchester: You know what don't say the line.**

**Vegeta: Givin up women**

**SailorWinchester: (laughs) No. But I know who will say what I want.**

**Vegeta: Who?**

**Trunks: Sailorwinchester only owns her laptop, cat and Supernatural boxests. Not Dragonball Z or it's characters.**

**SailorWinchester: Thanks cutie.**

**Vegeta: Traitor.**

A loud thud was heard as a Saiyan plummeted to the ground, cuts and bruises covering his body.

"Damn Kakarot you've gotten stronger."

"No Nappa you've just gotten weak." Kakarot grumbled as he descended to where Nappa had landed.'

"Well how the hell is anyone suppose to compete with a Super Saiyan 4?" Nappa laughed as he stood up and began to straighten his armour. Kakarot snorted at Nappa

"Gee Nappa I don't know? How about train."

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the healing tanks, catch you later." Nappa said as he walked out of the training room. Kakarot was frustrated and needed someone to take it out on, someone who could handle his strength. He was both pissed and feeling sorry for Chi Chi, he was pissed at the bitch attitude that she put on and he felt bad for yelling at her. _She's my slave I can do what I like to her._ Thought Kakarot as he began to punch air.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakarot?"

Kakarot was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Vegeta's presence.

"I asked you a question. Now answer" Vegeta demanded annoyed by the lack of response he was getting.

"What does it look like I'm doing Vegeta." Kakarot answered sarcastically only to receive a kill ball being thrown at him, which he only just avoided.

"What the hell was that for?" Kakarot growled as he began to walk over to Vegeta, his anger changing from Chi Chi to Vegeta.

"Don't give your prince attitude. Now lets spar." Smirked Vegeta as he got into a fighting stance, which Kakarot followed.

"Finally a decent spar." Kakarot sighed happily

"Couldn't agree more."

And with those words said the Saiyans began their fight.

***********

Chi Chi picked herself off the cold floor, tired of crying she decided she had better start to make dinner for Kakarot, she took in her surroundings and realised that the kitchen wasn't to different to her one back on earth. Chi Chi walked over to the pantry and found some noodles and vegetables, deciding that she needed something to go with them she began to raid the fridge. Once she'd found so meat, what kind of meat she wasn't sure, she began to boil the vegetables and cook the noodles and meat.

"Now what to do?" Chi Chi said to herself as she waited for the food to be cooked, sighing Chi Chi walked over to the stove and sat on the counter and allowed her self a minute to rest.

Flashback

Chi Chi smiled happily as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake, it was her 6th birthday and she was celebrating it with her friends and family, just the way she liked it.

"Happy Birthday Chi Chi." Her father said as he walked behind his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Chi Chi giggled at all the attention she was getting.

"Open my present first Chi." Her blue haired friend Bulma said, as she pushed her present in front of Chi Chi.

"No open mine first." Argued 18, shoving Bulma's present behind her own. The Ox sighed at the girls arguing and began to cut the cake giving each guest a piece, but a larger one to the birthday girl.

"How about I open them at the same time." Chi Chi reasoned grabbing both her friends' presents.

"Ok." Both girls chimed, as they watched Chi Chi open their presents.

End Flashback

Chi Chi was snapped out of her memory as the water in the pot boiled over, causing her hand to get burnt.

"Shit. Shit. Damn." Chi Chi yelled as she nursed her burning hand, as she ran over to tap and ran it under cold water.

"Shit that hurts." She whined as the cold water only relived the pain for a while, needing something to wrap her hand I she began searching for a first aid kit. It took a while but she eventually found one. Chi Chi snorted at the items that were in the box; a couple of band aids, a pair of tweezers and a roll of used bandage. Deciding not to get picky she bandaged up her hand as best she could and continued to make dinner.

*************

Kakarot grunted as he Vegeta kicked him in the stomach, the force of the blow sending him flying, Vegeta smirk as he saw Kakarot fall to the ground.

"Giving up Kakarot?" Vegeta teased as descended towards the ground "I think you're done."

Kakarot growled as he sprang to his feet and caught Vegeta off guard, giving him a punch to the face. Vegeta muttered as he wiped the blood away from his mouth, pissed about getting caught off guard.

"Your right Vegeta. I'm done." Kakarot panted as he began to walk over to the towels, Vegeta close behind.

"Something on your mind?" Vegeta asked as he wiped the sweat from his face. Kakarot sighed as he thought of the best way the answer, if he told Vegeta about Chi Chi he would properly sell her, and he didn't want that.

"No. Nothing." Kakarot sighed.

"Shocker." Vegeta said sarcastically as he walked out the door, leaving Kakarot alone with his thoughts.

************

"Done." Chi Chi said smiling triumphantly as she placed the last plate on the table for Kakarot, which was difficult due to her burnt hand . Chi Chi's eyes scanned over the amount of food she had made, the same that she made for all her pervious masters, and hoped that it was enough.

"How can these Saiyans not be fat." She chucked to herself as she walked back to the kitchen to begin the daunting task of cleaning up.

The first thing Kakarot noticed when he walked into the room was the intoxicating smell coming from the table. _Oh kami. That smells so good. _He thought as he walked over to the table and saw all the food. A smile, not a smirk, spread on Kakarot's face at the sight of the food _I hope it tastes as good as it smells_. Thought Kakarot as he picked up a piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth, and moaned in approval at the taste. I was the best he'd ever had and was determined not to let it go cold just sitting there. Chi Chi in the kitchen heard Kakarot moan and smiled.

"I guess he likes it." She whispered as she scrubbed the pots and plates, a smile spreading on her face.

Kakarot finished the banquet sized meal in record time, a smile still clear on his face.

"Damn that was good." Kakarot sighed as he patted his stomach that still wasn't quite full. _I hope Chi Chi has more._ As if on que Chi Chi emerged from the kitchen and began to collect empty plates.

"Your finished already." Chi Chi gasped never had a saiyan she'd served finished a meal so fast.

"Yep. So where's the rest?"

Chi Chi paled at his worst, the idea of making more food at this moment, with her hand still sore didn't sound very inviting. "You want more?"

Kakarot laughed. "Well yeah, you didn't think that would be enough did you?"

_Yes. As a matter of fact I did. _Chi Chi thought as she grabbed another load of plates.

"I guess I can go and cook something else." Chi Chi said feeling defeated at the thought of doing this much cooking everyday.

"Thanks. That was the best food I've ever had." Kakarot said smiling, something Chi Chi had just noticed. _Well at least he can do something other then smirk._ As Chi Chi began to walk back to the kitchen Kakarot noticed the bandage on Chi Chi's very red looking hand. Concerned Kakarot walked into the kitchen to ask Chi Chi if she were alright.

"What happened to your hand?"

Chi Chi was surprised to see Kakarot standing at the kitchen door, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"I burnt it." Chi Chi answered quickly, then resumed washing the dishes.

Kakarot frowned at her response, imagining that it hurt her more then she was letting on. Slowly he walked over to where Chi Chi was washing the dishes and grabbed her hand. This action shocked Chi Chi, she wondered what he was going to do, was he going to yell at her some more or hit her. Chi Chi wait for either one of them to happen but was shocked when Kakarot simply kissed her hand. The kiss was short and sweet but it still made Chi Chi blush.

"Be more careful next time." Kakarot whispered as he let go of her hand and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a blushing Chi Chi standing in the kitchen.

To Be Continued……

**So what do you think, I'm pretty sure you should read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hello again, it's your favourite author….SailorWinchester .*Flicks hair and rainbows appear* Yes so you know what that means, it's time for another instalment of 'It's A Saiyan Thing'. Once again I must thank you for the reviews I have received. I would especially like to thank ****HaylesHayles for her wonderful email (you know the one I mean). I must admit that I was going to make you guys wait a bit longer for this Chapter, wait for more reviews to come in, but that is selfish. As long as I have the loyal readers who review every chapter, I am willing to update more often. So thanks HaylesHayles. Now on with the chapter.**

**Goten and Trunks: XxSailorWinchester does not own drago….**

Vegeta: Stop. This. Right. Now. Trunks don't you dare say that line.

**Chi Chi: Does not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.**

**Vegeta: Not you to woman.**

**SailorWinchester: See Vegeta I don't need you. I have Trunks, Chi Chi and Goten.**

**Vegeta: But you don't own them!**

**SailorWinchester:…….Damn!!**

The night progressed as Chi Chi imagined it would, her washing and cleaning and Kakarot doing absolutely nothing expect meditating. It was 11 pm by the time Chi Chi had finished all her jobs, the hardest being getting all of Kakarot's fur off the furniture, she had come to the conclusion that he was like a cat with the way that he lost fur.

"Now for some much needed rest." Chi Chi sighed running a hand through her hair, and grimaced realised how oily it felt. "On second thought maybe I should get cleaned up first." Chi Chi walked into the room were Kakarot was meditating and noticed that there was pair of clothes sitting next to him. _So help me kami, if he wants them cleaned he can just forget it_. Chi Chi frowned.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to say something." Kakarot said not opening his eyes or breaking his concentration.

"I've done the cleaning and cooking." Chi Chi answered her voiced showing tired she was. "I was wondering if I could go get washed up and then go to bed."

Kakarot opened his eyes to look at her and noticed how tired she looked.

"You look awful." Kakarot said bluntly, of corse this was a lie, to him she could never look bad. "Have you never done a days work?"

Chi Chi's anger began to rise. "Yes of course I've worked before, I'm a slave aren't I." She felt dirty saying the word out loud. "It's just that you amount to the work of four Saiyans."

"Fine. Go get cleaned up. Here." Kakarot said as he threw Chi Chi the clothes that were sitting next to him. Chi Chi caught the clothes that Kakarot had thrown at her and unfolded them to see what they were and her face reddened at what she saw.

"You expect me to wear this?" She all but shirked as she held up the single gi top, obviously Kakarot's seeing as he didn't wear one. "What's wrong with what I'm in?"

Kakarot growled at her arguing. "I won't have you wearing those dirty slave clothes during the night." He opened his eyes and turned to face her and noticed the blush on her cheeks and smirked. " Of course you do have the option of wearing nothing." Chi Chi said nothing but walked to the bathroom, gi top still in hand.

"Damn." Kakarot muttered to himself as he got back into his meditating position _I was hoping she'd chose nothing._ He thought to himself but remembered that life was never that easy.

"That arrogant dick." Chi Chi muttered as she slammed the bathroom door. "Just who the hell does he think he is?" Chi Chi looked around the bathroom and gathered up a towel and a bar of soup from under the counter. As Chi Chi looked up she caught her reflection in the mirror and sad look fell upon her face as she noticed the bags under her eyes. _He's your master. That's who he is. _ Chi Chi admitted to herself, and with an audible slam, hit the bathroom counter, the days stress rising to the surface.

"I hate it here." She said in a sad tone for the millionth time since arriving on Vegeta-sei. Shaking her head she undressed, folding as she went her white gi pants and old brown t-shirt, and then got into the shower. The warm water relieving her stress and soothing her sore muscles.

Kakarot continued to pace back and forth as he waited for Chi Chi to emerge from the bathroom, his tail swinging lazily behind him. During Chi Chi's shower he had realised that he had nowhere for Chi Chi to sleep, with any other slave he would of made them sleep on the floor or in the kitchen, but to him Chi Chi wasn't another slave.

"My bed perhaps." He said to himself, his mind wanting to something other than sleep. "No she'll never agree to that." He said shaking his head. _You could always make her, I mean she is your slave._

"Yes but that would be wrong, and she'd just resent me more." He argued out loud. "What's taking her so damn long?" Kakarot growled, getting tired of waiting his tail flicking in annoyance. He was about to walk over and bang on the door, when Chi Chi emerged.

Kakarot licked his lips as he looked over Chi Chi, the gi top he had given her hung loosely on her body and rested mid thigh, while her long wet hair, which was out for a change, clung to her face and neck. Kakarot thought she's looked good before now he was at a loss for words, the urge to make her his now stronger then ever.

"Stop staring." Chi Chi said meekly, unconfutable at the attention Kakarot was giving, staring at her like she a piece of meat. Much to Chi Chi's irritation Kakarot continued to stare almost as if he didn't hear her.

"If you're done. I'm going to go to bed." Chi Chi huffed as she tried to pull her top down in an effort to cover more of her legs.

"Oh bed right." Kakarot said feeling like an idiot for staring, but not enough to regret it.

"Yes bed the thing you sleep in."

"I know what a bed is." Kakarot said sheepishly, his eyes scanning the room for somewhere Chi Chi could sleep, he was about to suggest sleeping with him when he spotted the couch.

"You'll sleep on the couch over there." He said pointing to the couch near his bed.

"But it's near your bed." Chi Chi shrieked, not liking the thought of sleeping near the Saiyan.

"I Know." Kakarot grinned the idea sounding better by the second. "Now get to bed. I'm in need of rest to." Kakarot finished as he started to walk over to his bed.

Chi Chi stood there for a minute trying to decide whether to tell him shove it and sleep on the floor, or do something she hadn't done in 8 years, sleep on a couch and a soft looking one at that.

"You don't really have a choice, you know." Kakarot said smugly, his back still turned to her.

Chi Chi clenched her fist at what Kakarot had said, she was getting pissed at him always using that excuse. "Figured." Chi Chi whispered coldly as she walked over to the couch that sat at the foot of Kakarot's huge bed.

"Do I at least get a..oh kami." Chi Chi squealed as she saw Kakarot stripping down to his boxers, which were black and skin tight. "How about some warning next time." Chi Chi said as she covered her eyes, a blush covering her whole face. Kakarot laughed as he turned to her saw her eyes covered and a blush covering her face a crimson red.

" See something you like?" He said his voice coming out huskier than usual.

_Yes._ "No." Chi Chi said firmly trying to keep her eyes closed. _Damn that's a good body._ She thought the image of Kakarot standing there in skin tight boxers still fresh in her mind. Chi Chi heard the sound of blankets rustling and assumed Kakarot had gotten into bed so she opened her eyes, and let out a thankful sigh that she was right and began to arrange her bed.

"You look pretty when you blush you know." Kakarot said, making Chi Chi stop.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's a compliment you should take it."

Chi Chi didn't say responded and continued to make her bed up, once it was done Chi Chi laid on the couch and couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. Kakarot heard her moan and it made him shudder in delight. _Damn I want to hear more of that._ He thought

"It's just couch take it easy."

"To you. To me it's the first comfy thing I've slept on in eight years." She sighed happily, unaffected by Kakarots remark.

Kakarot frowned he didn't like the idea of Chi Chi roughing it, and for eight years. That comment made Kakarot remember something he'd wanted to ask Chi Chi earlier today.

"Chi Chi how old are you?"

"What?" Chi Chi asked already half asleep.

"How old are you?" Kakarot repeated.

"18." Chi Chi answered, yarning at the same time "But I'll be 19 soon. Why"

_Perfecting mating age._ Kakarot thought "No reason. Goodnight Chi Chi."

"Goodnight Kakarot." Chi Chi slurred before falling into a much needed sleep, which Kakarot soon followed.

To Be Continued……

**So what did you think? Read and review to let me know. Also incase you're wondering I this story Kakarot's only 3 years older then chi chi, making him 21. Just thought I'd let you know. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Well here it is the newest Chapter of It's a Saiyan thing. I'm sorry I took so long to update, my internet has been acting up lately. I know excuses excuses, but anyway I won't keep you waiting any longer so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Goku: XxSailorWinchesterXx does not own dr…**

**Vegeta: Where the hell do you keep getting these characters from?**

**SailorWinchester: My mystical box.**

**Vegeta: That's it I cant take it anymore.**

**Goku: Lighten up Veggie.**

**Vegeta:….Veggie*eye twitch*  
Goku: SailorWinchester does not own dragonball z or any of it's characters.**

Chi Chi awoke the next morning with a yarn, a smile spreading across her face, feeling better rested than she had in years. She noticed through the window that the sun was just rising making it about 5 o'clock. _Better start to get Breakfast ready_ She thought reminding herself to make double what she did yesterday. After having a good stretch Chi Chi climbed out bed and began to walk to the kitchen only to look back after hearing something between a snore and a whimper coming from Kakarot.

_You wouldn't believe that to be a powerful person. _Chi Chi thought, smiling at the way Kakarot reminded her of a sleeping child. After getting changed back into her work clothes she began to make breakfast for Kakarot.

Flashback

Chi Chi poured the pancake batter into the frying pan and watched it cooked. Today was fathers day and Chi Chi wanted to make it special by making her dad breakfast in bed.

"Now after about a minute flip the pancake to the other side sweetie." Said one of the maids that worked in the kitchen who was helping Chi Chi.

"Like this?" Chi Chi said as she flipped the pancake onto it's other side, and it still retaining its perfect shape. (AN: I can never do that, it's harder than it looks.)

The maid looked at Chi Chi's efforts and smiled kindly "Yes exactly like that. You've got a real talent for cooking princess."

Chi Chi blushed and fidgeted with her apron at the kind words she was receiving.

"I had a good teacher that's all."

After the pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast had been cooked Chi Chi put the food onto a silver tray and took the food to her fathers room. The Ox king was reading the paper when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." He said looking away from his paper.

"Good morning daddy." Chi Chi smiled sweetly, at age 10 her childish looks were on the verge of fading away, but she could still pull it off when needed.

"Good morning dear." The Ox king said noticing the tray of food she was carrying "Goodness that's not all for me is it?" he said surprised.

"Oh course it is silly." Chi Chi giggled. "It is fathers day, so this is one of your presents."

The Ox king smiled kindly at his daughter's efforts, moving his paper onto his bedside table he motioned for Chi Chi to sit on the bed next to him. Chi Chi took his offer and carefully hopped onto the bed, careful not to drop the tray. After the food was eaten the Ox king moved the tray onto the table "So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

Chi Chi shrugged not having an answer.

"We could go to the markets?"

"It's your day dad. You choose." Chi Chi argued. The Ox king smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I don't care as long as I can spend it with you."

End Flashback

Had she'd known that was the last Fathers day her and her father would spend together she would of done things a lot differently. Chi Chi wiped the tear from her eye, as much as she treasured these memories she hated them also, sometimes thinking it would be better just to forget about her old life. Chi Chi shook her head as she began to pick up trays of food and carry them to the table, the smell making her stomach grumble and her lips water_. I could always threaten not to feed him, then he'd have no use for me. _She thought but shuddered when she remembered how much Saiyans loved their food. _Nope he'd just kill me._ She admitted truthfully a smirk rising on her face_ But then maybe that wouldn't be so----_

THUD!!!!

Chi Chi was brought out of her thoughts as she collided with something rock hard, she was about to fall backwards when a strong arm caught her.

"Are you okay?" Kakarot asked concern evident in his voice, as he supported Chi Chi with one of his arms and caught the food with his other.

"Umm, no, I mean yes." Chi Chi answered confused, her head still spinning. Seeing Chi Chi confused made her seem like a child Kakarot realised and he couldn't help but smile, something he was doing a lot around her.

"Come on lets sit you down." Kakarot said as he led Chi Chi to the table and sat her on a chair and pushed some food in front of her.

"Thank-you." Chi Chi said as she rubbed her head, sure a lump was already forming.

Kakarot sat opposite her and began to eat "Your head okay?" he said between chews.

"Yeah just a little sore." Chi Chi said truthfully as she took another sip of water. "What are you Saiyans made of? Rock?" She joked and was rewarded by a chuckle from Kakarot.

"Seems like it sometimes doesn't it." Kakarot joked and then noticed Chi Chi hadn't touched her plate. "That's for you, you know."

"Oh." Was all Chi Chi said, she hadn't noticed the food in front of her until he said something. Not wanting to seem ungrateful she began to eat.

"What were you thinking of?" Kakarot asked, his mouth not full of food for once. When he'd ran into her she seemed to be thinking about something important and he wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing." Chi Chi lied.

Kakarot knew she was lying and was now very interested to know what she was thinking about._ Me perhaps._

"Lying doesn't suit you." Kakarot said as he got off his seat and walked over to Chi Chi.

"So? What would you care what I was thinking about." Chi Chi whispered her eyes looking down at the ground and was surprised to see Kakarot kneeling in front of her.

"Tell me." Kakarot said his voice sounding both firm and kind at the same time. Chi Chi was unable to stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks as she saw Kakarot kneeling before her, his eyes looking deep into hers. For a moment she swore she saw compassion in them, and couldn't stop the truth from coming out.

"I was thinking about earth." She sighed her voice cracking slightly, Kakarot, seeing this would be a long story, got off the ground picked Chi Chi up and walked over to the couch with Chi Chi in his arms. Much to his surprise when he sat down she didn't climb out of his embrace, but stayed contently in it._ Is she warming up to me_? Kakarot thought, the idea making his day seem brighter already he had deep feelings for her, but he didn't want to rush Chi Chi.

"Keep going." Kakarot encouraged, seeing how Chi Chi had gone quite.

"I have these memories, flashbacks I guess you could call them about my life on earth. Mind you there aren't many seeing as I was only 10 when I was taken, but there strong and so vivid. It's almost like I'm there again, I think that's what makes it worse." Chi Chi stoped to take a breath, she was on the verge of tears and needed to collect herself.

Kakarot waited patiently for Chi Chi to continue. This was hard for her to talk about, he knew that, and was sure this was the first time that she's talked about since arriving on Vegeta-sei. The fact that she was only 10 when she was taken surprised him, most of the slaves were taken during teenage years or older, he'd never heard of one taken so young.

"The thing that gets me the most is I don't know what happened after I got taken. I don't know how my dad took my absence, he'd already lost my mother so I was all he had. And my friends, Bulma and 18. I don't think they were taken as slaves but there's still always a possibility. And then there's my boyfriend Yamcha."

"What's a boyfriend?" Kakarot interrupted, not liking the sound of this so-called boyfriend. Chi Chi was surprised at Kakarot's question.

"Oh, you don't have boyfriends or girlfriends here?"

Kakarot shook his head.

"Umm, well a boyfriend is someone you care very deeply about, and they care deeply about you. So then you have a relationship together. Do things as more than friends." Chi Chi laughed meekly at her description of a boyfriend, not knowing how else to phrase it.

"So you mean a mate?" Kakarot asked getting the general idea.

"That's what animals call it, yeah."

Chi Chi saw Kakarot get a sour look on her face and wondered what she's said. "What?"

"We happen to call our partners mates." Kakarot answered matter of factly.

Chi Chi went bright red with embarrassment, and placed her head in her hands. "Kami I'm sorry. Explain to me what a mate means to Saiyans then"

Kakarot chuckled at Chi Chi's blush, noticing she did that a lot. "I'll tell you about it another time. So you were saying that this Yamcha guy was you mate." Kakarot didn't like saying that, it made it sound like she was already taken.

"Yeah he was." Chi Chi sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he tried to protect me when the Saiyans came, but he got knocked out." Chi Chi answered sounding depressed.

"Did you love him?" Kakarot asked the question that he'd wanted to ask from the beginning finally coming out. Already he felt like fighting this Yamcha guy for taking his Chi Chi's heart.

"I was 10 years old. I didn't know what love was. Yamcha was more like a best friend then a lover. If I'd stayed on earth who knows what might of happened." Chi Chi answered truthfully. "So now you know what I was thinking? Are you happy?"

Kakarot had to think before had could answer her question. Yes he was happy, he loved to find out more about her, find out what makes her tick. But at the same time he didn't like to see her in pain, be it physical or emotional. Suddenly he thought about something that might make her feel better.

"You know you friends Bulma and 18 was it?" Kakarot asked.

Chi Chi nodded.

"Well I bet their still on earth."

Surprised by Kakarot's statement she propped herself off his chest, but after receiving a small moan, so small she doubted even Kakarot himself knew that he made it, she leant back down. Feeling Chi Chi lean back into his chest Kakarot smiled and ran his trail up and down her legs, making Chi Chi shiver.

"What makes you say that?" Chi Chi asked hopefully, trying to ignore the way Kakarot's tail was running up and down her leg. _Kami that feel nice. _Chi Chi thought smiling.

"As a general rule we don't take slaves younger than 15. So if your friends were the same age as you I doubt they were taken." Kakarot answered truthfully and saw a glint of hope flash on Chi Chi's face.

"But you know one good thing did come of this."

"What?" Chi Chi asked genially surprised as she turned to face Kakarot and gulped as she saw him staring at her intently, making her throat go dry.

"If you didn't get taken." Kakarot whispered as he moved his head towards her, not once breaking eye contact with Chi Chi, whose breath had all but stoped. "I never would have met you." Kakarot finished then kissed her.

**To Be Continued…..**

**So what do you think? Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but a few personal things have come up, but don't worry I won't bore you with the details. So without further rambling here is the latest chapter. Enjoy**

**SailorWinchester: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor will I ever.**

As soon as Kakarot's lips touched hers, Chi Chi felt like melting. They were soft and sweet, nothing at all like Chi Chi imagined. She felt Kakarot wrap his arm around her waist and his tail around her thigh, and moaned into the kiss. Everything felt so good. So she did what came naturally, she warped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kakarot was enjoying the kiss more than Chi Chi, ever since he'd first saw her he wanted to know what she would taste like and he could now say it was better than he could of imagined. The two continued to kiss for what seemed like hours only breaking apart for air when needed. Kakarot needing to do more than kiss by this point put his hand up Chi Chi's top and ran his hand over her stomach. Chi Chi stiffened in his arms aware of where this was now going.

"Stop." Chi Chi panted as she broke the kiss, her head resting on Kakarot's chest, giving him access to her neck, which he was now pleasuring.

"Why?" He asked between kisses.

"Because you only want one thing." Chi Chi said between moans. "And….and I'm not like that."

"I won't do anything your not ready for." Kakarot said reassuringly. He was telling the truth, he didn't want to scare Chi Chi away by making her feel pressured. He wasn't willing to loose her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hearing Kakarot's promise she resumed kissing him.

BANG BANG

A loud banging at the door was heard making the two stop their kissing. Kakarot groaned as he pulled Chi Chi closer to him.

"Go away." Kakarot yelled, wanting to blast whoever had interrupted him and Chi Chi.

"You. Me. Spar. Now." A voice yelled back, one both Chi Chi and Kakarot recognised as the prince's. Not wanting to get caught Chi Chi tried to wiggle out of Kakarot's arms only to have him tighten his hold.

"Not now Vegeta. I'm busy." Kakarot said firmly, as he tried to clam the anxious Chi Chi, who was still struggling to get out of his hold.

"Have you forgotten the deal that we made Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned his voice not as loud as before. "Now get out here or that harpy your so fond of goes straight to Nappa."

Kakarot muttered something that Chi Chi couldn't understand but was sure was tasteless. Seeing no other option Kakarot sighed.

"I'll be out in a minute." Kakarot replied. He was disappointed to have to leave Chi Chi, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let her get given to Nappa. Not by the way he treats them.

"I'm sorry but I've gotta go." Kakarot said apologetically as he lifted Chi Chi off him.

"No I understand." Chi Chi sighed, trying not to sound to sad, but Kakarot knew better.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered as he rubbed his nose against her, making Chi Chi smile. "Then we can talk about this."

Chi Chi heard Vegeta yelling through the door and saw Kakarot trying to hurry out. When she heard the door slam shut she knew that she was finally alone, and that's when everything caught up with her. "Great." Chi Chi moaned as she fell back into the couch. "What have you gotten yourself into now Chi Chi." Chi ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes as she remembered the way Kakarot's tail had felt caressing her thigh. She'd never felt like this before, or rather never felt this way about someone. What was it about him that had her so caught up? He was a Saiyan for crying out load. A sparing obsessed, food devouring, husky voiced, attractive and kind hearted…..

_Oh god. _Chi Chi thought as her eyes shot open, the realisation setting in.

She was in love with a Saiyan. As if that wasn't bad enough that Saiyan was her master and on top of that one of the most powerful Saiyans on the planet.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Chi Chi sobbed, bringing her knees to her chest. "This can't be happening. I can't be in love with a Saiyan. I'm a slave for Kami's shake." Chi Chi whined, burying her head into her hands, her head was spinning with thoughts and feelings she didn't even know she had.

"It's just a crush." She whispered trying to convince herself. "I'm sure it will pass. On both our parts." Looking around the room Chi Chi realised that she hadn't started her work for the day, there was so much that needed to be done.

"I'd better get to it." She mumbled as she got up. "At least it will keep my mind off things.

*********

Kakarot eyed Vegeta angrily as they walked down the halls of the palace to the training rooms. To say he was pissed at Vegeta was a massive understatement. He'd finally gotten Chi Chi to open up to him and BAM. Just like that Vegeta had ruined the moment. _Stupid agreement. _Kakarot thought, clenching his fist.

"You look mad Kakarot. Did I disturb you and the harpy?" Vegeta teased, as they turned a corner. Vegeta wasn't an idiot he'd noticed Kakarot giving him a death stare.

"She's not a harpy!" Kakarot retorted his temper rising. "And as a matter of fact you did interrupt something."

"Yeah I bet I did. Don't worry I'm sure she'd be more then happy to pick up where you guys left off when you get back." Vegeta chuckled only to be stoped by a hand gripping his shoulder.

"She's not like that." Kakarot said firmly his tail twitched with frustration. "And don't ever talk about her like that again."

Vegeta was surprised at Kakarot's reaction, he'd know that Kakarot was fond of the harpy, but not like this. Prying Kakarot's hand off his shoulder he continued his walk to the training room, Kakarot following closely behind.

"Kakarot if you ever touch me like that again I will kill you." Vegeta huffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No you won't." Kakarot chuckled as he wrapped his tail back around his waist.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you kill me you'd have no one to spar with. And no friends." Kakarot replied and ignored Vegeta's objections at his 'friend' comment.

**********

Done. That was the one word that Chi Chi had wanted to say since she'd started cleaning this morning. It wasn't that she was slack or anything; on the contrary, she prided herself on being a good cleaner. It was just that the amount of work Kakarot wanted done was almost criminal, but never the less she'd done it and was finally finished. Now all that was left to do was to cook dinner.

"Yay." Chi Chi said sarcastically as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forhead. A mental image of how much she had to cook coming into her mind. "I swear I will never be able to understand that Saiyans appetite." She joked before looking at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was 5:45 pm.

"He's been training the whole day." Chi Chi said barely suppressing her sadness. She'd only thought about Kakarot a couple of times today, so the cleaning did its job. It took her mind off things.

"Well it's better he's out training then being here with me." Chi Chi reasoned with herself. She knew when Kakarot came back they'd have to talk about what happened between them. Chi Chi knew very well what had happened between them. They'd made out, and she couldn't deny that if the Prince hadn't taken Kakarot away they properly would have gone further. A frown appeared on Chi Chi's face as she began walking into the kitchen. Since when had she become so easy? It was never like her to be so open with some, especially man and certainly not a Saiyan. Chi Chi let out a frustrated groan and ran both her hands through her hair._ This is to complicated_. She thought as she began to gather ingredients for tonight's dinner, deciding on yet another meat dish.

Chi Chi began to gather the various vegetables from around the kitchen started to dice, chop and peel them as the meat roasted in the oven.

"So what if he's a good kisser?" Chi Chi argued with herself, not concerned about anyone hearing her. "It's not like it could actually go anywhere."

_How do you know?_

"Because he's a Saiyan and I'm a slave. That's how." Chi Chi sighed answering her own thoughts.

_Have you tried talking to him?_

"Has he been home since it happened."

_Will you talk about it with him when he does?_

"No." Chi Chi answered firmly putting a little to much force into the knife as it dinted the chopping board she was working on.

_You're running. You're scared that he could actually care for you._

"No I'm not. I just know that this." She said gesturing with the knife around the kitchen. "Is what I am. What I'll be till I die." She finished in a whisper feeling defeated from her internal argument, which she had to convince herself she won.

"Is that normal for you earth people?" Said a voice scaring Chi Chi making her drop the knife which just narrowly missed her foot. "To talk to yourself I mean." Chi Chi couldn't help but feel intimidated by the two Saiyans standing in front of her; one of them was tall and looked like Kakarot, so much so that she could of sworn they were twins. The only difference being that the one standing in front of her had darker skin. The other Saiyan was very large and bald, just from looking Chi Chi could tell that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Nappa asked you a question slave." The Kakarot look alike growled, telling Chi Chi that the larger man who asked the question was Nappa. It even sounded like a stupid name.

"Only when we have something on our minds." Chi Chi answered, knowing that these weren't the kind of Saiyans you talk back to.

"That's a new one." The Kakarot look alike laughed. "An earthling having a mind."

"Hate to admit it Turlus but I have to agree with you."

"Shut. Up." Chi Chi hissed her fiery spirit beginning to ignite. She could not even begin to say how mad it made her when people made fun of her planet.

Turlus heard what Chi Chi had said and decided to have some fun. "Well this one has some fight left in her." He said as he took a step towards Chi Chi, who stood her ground.

"Leave her be Turlus." Nappa said as he walked forward to stand in line with Turlus. "We're looking for Kakarot. Is he around?"

"No." Chi Chi answered bluntly, feeling like she was being interrogated. "Vegeta came and collected him this morning. He hasn't returned yet.

"Damn." Nappa cursed, then caught the smell of something delicious. "Is that food your cooking?"

_No it's the laundry._ Chi Chi thought dryly and wondered how far up in rank this guy was.

"Answer him." Turlus snapped making Chi Chi flinch.

"Yes. It's my masters dinner."

Nappa and Turlus shared a look then let out a meaty laugh. "Good we could go for some food." Nappa said as he began to walk into the kitchen, followed closely by Turlus. "You'd better be a good cook wench." Turlus snickered.

Chi Chi by this point was absolutely fuming, now she didn't care how far up in rank these Saiyans were. No way was she going to do more cooking, especially for theses two stupid ungrateful Saiyans.

"Don't even thin about touching that food." Chi Chi yelled, not regretting her words. Nappa and Turlus stoped mid step.

"What was that? Slave." Nappa said his back still to Chi Chi.

"You heard me." Chi Chi said. "That food isn't for you." Chi Chi knew one of the Saiyans was going to react to her outburst and secretly hoped it was Turlus, hopping he was weaker then Nappa. And she was right Turlus was the first to turn around and glare at her with hateful eyes.

"I'm sorry it sound to me that you. A pathetic human slave just talked back to one of the Saiyan Elites."

_Crap. So much for the weaker theory._ Figuring she was already in enough trouble she kept going.

"You heard me. That food isn't for you so don't touch it." She snarled back.

The next thing Chi Chi knew she crashed into a wall knocking down some pictures and other things. As she pulled herself up off the floor, shaking the broken glass off her clothes she realised what had happened. He'd hit her.

"Look she's getting up." Nappa laughed, enjoying the scene before him. "But she's not crying. You're getting soft Turlus."

"Shut up Nappa. You think you can do better?" Turlus augured as he noticed Nappa walking over to him.

"Maybe."

Chi Chi was disgusted at what the two Saiyans were saying. Beating someone and then comparing notes. Just more proof why she could never love one.

"Your so weak." Chi Chi laughed ignoring the pain shooting through her body. At her comment both Nappa and Turlus looked at her, giving her their full attention. "You can't take it when someone proves you wrong. You're scared and weak. Not strong warriors."

Chi Chi was faced with another blow that sent her flying to the other end of the room. This time the person to deliver the blow was Nappa.

"You dare call us weak! You slave wench." Nappa shouted as Chi Chi began to pick herself up off the floor, one hand wiping the blood from her face and the other clutching her stomach in pain. It was now clear to her who the stronger one of the two Saiyans were.

"I'm going to show you the wrath of a Saiyan elite. I don't care if your Kakarot's slave." Nappa said as he began to power up.

"This will be good." Turlus smiled as he took a seat and got ready to watch the show.

Chi Chi's eyes widened as she saw a yellow aura flare around Nappa, what the hell was he doing? She'd never seem anything like this before, or heard of. If she survived this she'd have to see if Kakarot could do something like it.

"Arrrrrrgghhhh" Nappa screamed, and Chi Chi cringed a the yellow aura flicked Violently. As the aura stoped flickering Chi Chi was surprised to see Nappa had changed. His eye colour had changed to blue and his muscles had expanded.

_I'm so dead. _Thought Chi Chi as she saw Nappa smirking at her.

"Ready to feel the power of the Super Saiyan?" Nappa asked, his voice with a hard edge. Before Chi Chi could even answer Nappa was right in front of her and kicked her in the gut, making her scream out in pain.

Chi Chi wanted to pass out from the pain. It hurt so much, but she couldn't understand why? It'd only be one kick, she'd had worse in the past. _Must be this new form._ Chi Chi thought, and was surprised that she could still think coherently.

"Sorry did you say something?" Nappa laughed sadistically and he lifted Chi Chi up and threw her to the ground. Her screams mingling with the sound of snapping bones. The beating continued for what seemed like a lifetime, each time she thought she was lucky enough to pass out another blow to her body brought her back to the painful reality.

"Nappa." Chi Chi could only just make out the voice as Turlus, and from what Chi Chi could make out he sounded nervous.

"What?" Nappa sighed as he kicked Chi Chi in the back making her roll half way across the room. Now it even hurt to much to scream.

"Kakarot's on the way. Can't you sense him?"

Yep. He was defiantly nervous. A small smile appeared on her face, Kakarot would help her. He had to.

"So?" Nappa questioned.

"He's gonna be pissed that you've almost killed his slave." Turlus replied.

Chi Chi somehow managed to scoff Turlus's remark. _Almost_, was an understatement.

"I haven't killed her. Not yet." Nappa laughed as he picked Chi Chi up by the hair, making her scream in pain. How could she be in this much pain and still be alive, it didn't seem possible she had concluded. Again Nappa began to punch Chi Chi in the stomach, and by now Chi Chi's vision was going black. She thanked Kami that she was going to pass out finally the pain would end.

"Chi Chi!!!???"

Chi Chi smiled as the last thing she heard was the voice of her master.

To Be Continued…..

**So what do you think please read and review.**

A lot of you are properly wondering how Chi Chi could get beaten by Nappa and still be alive? Well the answer is simple: He isn't trying. Nappa knows that he could kill her with a flick of the wrist but he's simply toying with her. Using only enough energy to harm her, not kill. Just thought I'd point that out so I don't get reviews saying that isn't possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, it means so much to me.**

**I do not or ever will own Dragonball Z or any of it's Characters, not even M. Trunks.**

"I swear Vegeta you must train 24 hours a day." Kakarot panted as he pushed himself up off the ground. Vegeta snorted at Kakarot's statement and began to shake the dust off his fur, once again the two Saiyans had managed to get a little carried away during their sparing match.

"I mean it. You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought." Kakarot said as he to began to get cleaned up.

"What did you expect?" Vegeta chuckled. "The Prince of Saiyans strength cannot be matched."

Kakarot rolled his eyes at Vegeta's comment. _Yep. That's why I reached Super Saiyan before you._ He thought, but chose not to say his thoughts out loud. "Any way, are we done Vegeta? I'm hungry and could use some of Chi Chi's food." At the very thought of food Kakarot's stomach began to grumble.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his fellow Saiyans remark. "So you on a first name bases with the slave."

"Does it matter?" Kakarot growled, not liking the way Vegeta's words came out.

"No. Just think it's amusing."

"And why would that be?"

"Does it matter?" Vegeta said, coping Kakarot's words, as he began to walk out of the training room, telling Kakarot that the sparing was over with for the day.

*******

Kakarot's tail swung happily as he walked down the halls back to his room. While he had enjoyed his sparing match with Vegeta he was looking forward to seeing Chi Chi even more. _I wonder if it will be awkward?_ Kakarot mused, as he wrapped his tail back around his waist. After what happened this morning there was no denying that he and Chi Chi would have to talk, in fact, he would of talked about it this morning if a certain prince hadn't interrupted them. _I wonder how Chi Chi will act?_ At this thought a frown appeared on his thoughtful face. Chi Chi was a strong loyal woman, one who didn't care much for Saiyans, so it was only natural for Kakarot to assume she wouldn't take it as easy as he would. _Something tells me there's gonna be shouting._ A smile then returned to Kakarot's face as he remembered the way Chi Chi's cute nose would flare when she yelled.

Suddenly Kakarot stoped as he noticed a certain Ki rising. Wondering who it could be Kakarot stoped and began to pinpoint the Ki and who it belonged to, it could only be an elite seeing as it was the kind of energy a Super Saiyan gives off. A groan escaped his lips as he realised who it belonged to, _What's that idiot Nappa up to? _Kakarot then felt another Ki close by. _Turlus too? No, only Nappa's gone Super Saiyan. But why?_ Shrugging it off Kakarot continued to make his way down the hall, but stoped once again as he felt Nappa's Ki go up a notch, _what the hell is that idiot doing?_ He thought but then stoped mid step as he realised where Nappa's Ki was.

"My room?" Kakarot whispered, getting a sick feeling in his stomach at the idea of Nappa being alone with Chi Chi. Not wanting to waste any more time with thoughts Kakarot flew down the hallway at top speed, arriving at his room in less than a minute.

CRASH

Kakarot's eyes widened in horror as he heard the crashes and screams coming from his room, before he could stop himself he blasted the door off it's hinges and ran in.

"Chi Chi!" He cried but stoped dead in his tracks as he saw the scene in front of him. Nappa was holding a badly beaten Chi Chi by the hair and punching her repeatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NAPPA?" Kakarot shouted, gaining the attention of his fellow Saiyans.

At the sound of Kakarot's words Nappa stoped punching Chi Chi and let her fall to the ground with an audible thud.

"That slave of your's was being disrespectful." Nappa defending himself as he took a step over Chi Chi's body and began to walk over to Kakarot. "So I taught her some manners."

Kakarot saw Chi Chi fall to the ground but couldn't move to help her, he was frozen on the spot. The sight of her laying beaten on the floor fuelling his rage.

"Nappa get the hell out of here." Kakarot hissed, his voice dripping with venom as he resisted the urge to kill Nappa.

"Come on Kakarot don't get sore. Look." Nappa joked as he walked over to where Chi Chi was laying and picked her up by her top. "She's not even dead."

That was it.

Any control he had left him as he fired a Ki blast at Nappa, which hit him straight in the chest.

"Not Dead. Not Dead." Kakarot yelled in rage at he flew to where Nappa lied ready to get revenge. "Look at her Nappa she's basically at deaths door you barstard."

Before Nappa could react Kakarot had punched him in the chest, right where his blast had hit moments before. Nappa cried out in pain as Kakarot began to beat him, unable to protect himself.

"I'm gonna kill you Nappa" Kakarot grunted as he picked Nappa up and threw him into the hallway outside his room, causing him fly into a fall.

"Kakarot calmed down." Turlus said trying to calm the raging Saiyan, unlike Nappa, Turlus knew when he out matched and knew that going up against a super Saiyan 4 was suicide. So he had to try to reason with him.

"Kakarot stop."

Kakarot didn't hear Turlus and walked over to where Nappa had landed, right now Kakarot only had one thing one his mind. Revenge. And he was going to make sure Nappa got what he deserved. Around him Kakarot could make out the sounds of other Saiyans calling out to him, and others egging him on, but he ignored them. His mind only focused on the battle at hand, the only other time he'd acted like this was when he'd faced Frieza and turned Super Saiyan for the first time.

"What the?" Nappa said groggily as he pulled himself up off the ground and took in his surroundings. _Kakarot!!_ Nappa mentally cursed as he remembered Kakarot blasting him. "That idiot."

"Ready for more?" Kakarot teased as he stared down at Nappa.

"Come on Kakarot, she's just a sla…" But before Nappa could finish his sentence Kakarot punched him square in the jaw.

"She's my slave. You had no right." Kakarot argued as he continued to punch, and occasionally kick, Nappa.

"Kakarot Stop!" A new voice called out. But Kakarot ignored it and continued to beat Nappa, who was now looing as bad as Chi Chi.

"Kakarot stop this foolishness." The voice yelled out, this time with a hint of irritation. Once again Kakarot went on as if nothing was said. _Maybe that's enough._

The rational part of Kakarot's mind said, urging him to listen to the voice calling out.

_NO. He hurt Chi Chi._ He mentally argued back. Kakarot was about to deliver another blow when he felt someone gripping his wrist.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot said surprised.

"That's enough Kakarot. Nappa's had enough." Vegeta said firmly, daring anyone to oppose him.

"But Vegeta h…" Kakarot began but was cut short by Vegeta yelling.

"That was not a request. Drop him."

Kakarot and Vegeta stared at each other, each one daring the other to say something. Kakarot sighed, knowing he couldn't go against his prince and let Nappa drop to the ground. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, then looked at Nappa's body, bruised and beaten. _What the hell did he do?_ Vegeta thought as he motioned two of the surrounding Saiyans to him.

"Take Nappa to the hospital wing." Vegeta said and pointed to another couple of Saiyans. "And you. Get this place cleared up, and Kakarot."

Kakarot raised his head at the mention of his name.

"You come with me back to your room. We have things to discuss." Vegeta finished and began to walk to Kakarot's room.

Kakarot followed silently behind him smoothing out his fur as he went. The adrenaline had worn off now and he able to think clearly again. _Damn Vegeta's going bit my head off. And my rooms going to need cleaning. Oh shit._ Kakarot panicked as he remembered that Chi Chi was still lying on the floor in his room. _How could I have forgotten that? _Feeling guilty Kakarot ran past Vegeta and into his room. It was mess but nothing that another slave couldn't fix. Glass and blood was all over the floor and numerous items of furniture were turned upside down, or broken. _Damn that Nappa._ Kakarot cursed. As his eyes surveyed the room he spotted what he was looking for, lying still on the floor was Chi Chi.

Kakarot felt like he would throw up, how could he of let this happen he wasn't here to protect here. Slowly, feeling like he would lose his balance at any point, he walked over to Chi Chi and picked her up, taking in her condition; She had numerous broken bones, her body was badly cut, bruised and burnt in some places and she'd lost some blood. And yet Kakarot still thought she was beautiful. Carefully he began to move her to his bed, removing some of the tattered clothes away.

"So what happened here?" Vegeta asked but got no reply from Kakarot, who was tending to Chi Chi.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi." Kakarot whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from her already bruised face. "I should of come sooner. I'll make this better I promise."

"Kakarot I asked you question what happened?" Vegeta yelled getting tired at his fellow Saiyans lack of response.

"What do you think happened?" Kakarot yelled at Vegeta, not having time for him. "That barstard Nappa beat the shit out of Chi Chi. Are you happy now?" Kakarot argued, then got up and walked past Vegeta, heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to get a doctor. Stay here and look after Chi Chi." He replied then walked out leaving no room for arguments.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and moaned. _Stupid third class. _Vegeta thought as he walked over to were Chi Chi resting. As Vegeta looked at her condition he couldn't help but agree with Kakarot, Nappa deserved so much more than what he got.

"You're starting to cause a lot of trouble," Vegeta thought out loud as he sat at the end of the bed, awaiting for Kakarot's return.

**So what did you think? Read and review to let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hello XxSailorWinchesterXx here, here to give you another exciting instalment of 'It's a Saiyan Thing' *Bows for crowd* I'm so happy with all the reviews that I have received and would like to thank you all, you keep my passion for writing alive. Anyway I have to throw in my disclaimer here so here it goes: Dragonball Z or it's characters do not belong to me, and never will. The day that happens is the day Eric Kripke comes to me and offers me Jensen and Jared on a sliver platter. For those who don't know what I'm talking about get a tv and watch 'Supernatural'.**

Pain.

That was the only thing Chi Chi could feel, every bone in her body ached like she had been run over by a steamroller and then hit by a car. If this was what it was like to be dead, then she wasn't liking it at all, there was to much pain. All around her was black and nothing else. _This isn't that great._ She thought as she tried to move, but felt she couldn't. _This isn't how I pictured death. Well at least the beds comfy. Wait what? Death doesn't have beds._ Chi Chi thought. _What's the last thing that happened? Ok I was cooking when two Saiyans came in and then.._

"Chi Chi?"

_Kakkarot?_ Chi Chi thought.

"Chi Chi can you open your eyes?"

_Can I?_ Chi Chi thought, the idea of moving any muscle in her body not sounding appealing in the least.

"Chi Chi please open your eyes."

_He's sad_. Chi Chi realised as she heard the desperate tone in his voice. _Ok, I'll try._ It wasn't as painful as she originally thought, it was easy and she was rewarded with the sight of Kakarot.

"Hi" Chi Chi whispered not having the strength to do much more.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Kakarot whispered back but soon regretted his words as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Peachy." Chi Chi lied then grimaced in pain as she felt something stabbing into her sides. "What the?" It was then she noticed all the Saiyans standing in the room, most of them wearing white coats and stabbing her with needles. "What's going on? Get away from me!" Chi Chi said in a panicked voice trying to desperately to move away, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. After her last encounter with a Saiyan she wasn't feeling completely safe.

"Chi Chi settle down!!" Kakarot pleaded as he tried to hold her down. "There doctors. There only trying to help okay? Nothing will happen I'm here." Despite his words Chi Chi continued to struggle, not that it did much good. Having Kakarot holding her down made moving almost impossible.

"Please Chi Chi." Kakarot whispered into Chi Chi's ear.

Chi Chi stoped her struggling and looked into Kakarot's eyes, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Thank you." Kakarot sighed as he let go of her arms.

"Please make them go away." Chi Chi said desperately. Kakarot sighed, she was uneasy having all the Saiyans around and he didn't want to make her feel frightened, but she was also injured and needed help. _Why is she being so difficult?_ Kakarot thought.

"Chi Chi you need help. You're pretty badly hurt."

Chi Chi shook her head in disagreement. "I can't have them around."

Sighing Kakarot got up from Chi Chi's side and walked over to the head doctor at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry but could you and your team please leave." Kakarot requested as he ran a hand through his hair, it had been one hell of a day.

"Why?" The doctor asked as he tore his gaze away from his clip board to look at Kakarot.

"She doesn't feel very safe having you and your team around." He answered truthfully.

"She's badly injured. I strongly recommend that she receives treatment."

"You think I don't understand that!" Kakarot snapped at the doctor. He wasn't an idiot he knew how badly Chi Chi needed help, in fact he was surprised that she had survived this long. It wasn't everyday that a slave survived a beating from a Super Saiyan. Taking a deep breath Kakarot began to calm down, the last thing he needed was to cause a scene.

"She's been through a lot. The last thing she wants is more Saiyans hanging around her. I'll put her in my healing tank later, maybe that will help." Kakarot continued, looking at the doctor to see if he had any objections.

"That should be fine. I'll leave you alone now." The doctor agreed then motioned with his hand for the other members of his team to leave. Chi Chi sighed in relief as she saw the saiyan doctors begin to leave, she was even surprised to see Vegeta walk out the door, she's never noticed him before now.

"Happy?" Chi Chi heard Kakarot ask, she shifted in bed feeling like a child being scolded.

"Considering the circumstances. Yes." Chi Chi answered meekly as she kept her gaze downwards. How could she be happy? She was in bed unable to move.

"They were only trying to help you know." Kakarot said bluntly as he sat next to her on the bed. He wanted to pull her into his arms but decided against that due to her injuries.

"I don't want their help. I'll heal on my own."

"Do you want my help?" Kakarot questioned as he went to hold her hand. This was the most her could do at the moment.

Chi Chi paused for a moment considering his offer, true her injuries could heal on there own, but it would be painful and take along time. But would Kakarot want something in return? Her latest run in with Saiyans had shaken her to her core, she was now questioning everything she thought she knew. Was Kakarot so much different then the other saiyans on this planet?

"How could you help?" Chi Chi asked slowly, she wanted to know what exactly he was offering.

"You can use my healing tank." Kakarot said in matter of fact tone that made Chi Chi smirk and also have a confused look on her face. Kakarot saw the confused look on Chi Chi's and knew he had to explain what he meant.

"A healing tank is a special tub that heals you of your injuries and restores you back to full health. It takes awhile though." He explained.

Chi Chi took all the information in, sitting in a tank sounded better then being poked with needles again.

"How long? How long will it take?" Chi Chi asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Kakarot ran a hand through his hair as he thought about her question.

"I can't be sure, but I'd say around about a day. Maybe a little more."

"Sounds ok. How soon can I get into one?" Chi Chi asked, as she tried to sit up but groaned and fell back down. Luckily Kakarot reached over and caught her before she hit the mattress.

"As soon as you want. I don't wanna rush you though." Kakarot answered softly as he brushed some hair away from her face, the feel of Kakarot's hands touching her sent shivers up her spine.

"Thank-you." Chi Chi whispered as she closed her eyes and difted off into what she hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

"**What's the matter woman? No smart ass comeback?" **

"**You're so weak. Look she's about to cry."**

**The voices of the two saiyans made Chi Chi shake in fear as she was being backed up against a wall. Her body was battered and bruised and she was sure that one of her arms where broken.**

"**Come on you had plenty to say last time. Don't let us stop you." Nappa sneered as he slapped Chi Chi across the face causing her to fall to the ground in pain.**

"**Leave me alone." Chi Chi screamed as Turlus began to kick her, she needed to defended herself, but found unable to do so.**

"**You Earthlings are so weak. Always wanting someone to come and save you." Turlus growled as he bent down and spat in Chi Chi's face. **

"**That's enough Turlus."**

**Chi Chi looked up and smiled as she saw Kakarot walking over to help her, she hoped. **

"**Come on Kakarot we're just having some fun." Whined Nappa as he slapped Turlus on the back in a friendly gesture. **

"**I said that's enough!!" Yelled Kakarot making Nappa and Turlus back off slightly. Chi Chi smiled the pain forgotten, Kakarot had once again come to her rescue, saving her life from the two saiyans. She knew she could count on Kakarot, he wasn't like the other saiyans on Vegeta-sei, he was kind, loving and would protect her fro…**

"**Now it's my turn."**

**Chi Chi paled as she heard Kakarot' words, this wasn't right he was supposed to protect her.**

"**What Kakarot? No. Please I…." Chi Chi never got to finish her sentence as Kakarot grabbed her by the throat and had lifted her up to his eye level. Chi Chi began to cry in fear as she saw a golden aura begin to surround Kakarot much like it did Nappa. **

"**Why?" Chi Chi croaked as black spots began to cloud her vision and in a desperate attempt to get free began to claw at his red fur. Kakarot chuckled at Chi Chi's attempted to get free and tightened his grip on her neck.**

"**What did you honestly think that I **_**liked **_**you? You're a human, a slave. I would never reduced myself so low as to care for you."**

**Chi Chi didn't know what hurt worse; his words, or the facts that his nails where cutting so far into her neck that it was drawing blood. How could she of fallen for him, he was just like any other saiyan that she'd ever laid eyes on.**

"**Please…help…Kakarot." Chi Chi whispered as her eyes closed for good.**

Chi Chi jolted awake from her dream, sweat and tears covering her face.

"Crap." Chi Chi sobbed as she looked next to her and noticed Kakarot sleeping soundly next her, his tail wrapped protectively around her stomach. A sad smile graced her face as she tried to unwrap it from her, careful not to wake the sleeping saiyan.

"It's not true. It's not true." Chi Chi repeated trying to convince herself that Kakarot would never hurt her. She didn't want to believe that the man she was falling for was going to hurt her, but he was a saiyan, isn't that what they where famous for. Destroying planets and lives. Another tear fell from Chi Chi's eye and she quickly wiped it away, feeling stupid for breaking down due to a dream. Kakarot mumbled something in his sleep as she tried to wrap his tail back around her waist. Chi Chi instead of trying to stop it let it wrap around her.

"What have we gotten ourselves in to?" Chi Chi mused as she absently brushed his tail, resulting in a pur from Kakarot. "What do you see in me?" Chi Chi winced as she went to bush a lock of his hair out of his face, apparently her arm was something she's have to get used to not using for awhile. Curious about her injuries she carefully pulled back the blanket to inspect the damage, her face paled as she saw her body covered in huge bruisers and various cuts that had been stitched up while she was sleeping. _Damn Saiyan_!!! Chi Chi swore as she pulled the blanket back up, unable to look at herself anymore.

"That'll heal you know."

Kakarot's voice surprised Chi Chi and she turned to face him.

"I know." Chi Chi admitted sadly, just cause it would heal didn't make it any less painful. "How long was I asleep for?"

Kakarot yarned and sat up, feeling a little better from his sleep. Not long after Chi Chi had fallen asleep he had joined her.

"Not that long, I'd say only an hour or so. How'd you sleep?" Kakarot asked, wanting to know every detail about how she was feeling.

Chi Chi looked away at Kakarot's question, could she tell him about her dream? _No._ Chi Chi told herself. Telling Kakarot about her dream would only cause more drama and that was the one thing she didn't need.

Also how do you tell the man you where falling for that you think he's going to kill you? So she did the only thing he could.

"Fine." Chi Chi lied her voice breaking slightly. Kakarot raised an eyebrow that her answer.

"Fine? Your injuries didn't give you grief?" He asked sceptically, not believing her answer that she was fine.

"What? Well yeah they hurt abit, but nothing I couldn't handle." Chi Chi babbled trying to convince him, but when she saw the sceptic look in his eye she knew she was failing. "Thanks for staying with me." Chi Chi blurted out a blush staining her face.

Kakarot smiled at her blush and moved closer to her, careful not to hurt her anymore.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He whispered but then stoped, Chi Chi looked at Kakarot and noticed her looked pained, like he was trying to find just the right words to say. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault I should have stopped them. I'm sorry." Kakarot admitted, not daring to look at Chi Chi, who could only stare in amazement. _He blames himself?_ Chi Chi thought sadly. How could he blame himself, he wasn't here when it happened, he didn't know that those two were going to come.

"Kakarot stop." Chi Chi said, as she went to hold his hand. Kakarot felt her grab his hand and looked at her. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Unless you had a sixth sense about me, then there was no way to know."

"But I sho.." Kakarot was sliced by Chi Chi.

"If you keep blaming yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Chi Chi said playful as she pouted.

Kakarot thought about commenting back but thought it better just to play along, there would be plenty of time for that later.

"Alright. I couldn't leave you alone." Kakarot agreed.

So what did you think, let me know please. 


	10. Chapter 10

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Guess who's back…..that's right it's XxSailorWinchesterXx here to throw in one of her usual disclaimers, or something like that. First of all I want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter and the ones before that. Keep 'em coming! And secondly I wanted to apologize for the common spelling and grammar mistakes in my story. Well on with the show, er um story..hehe.**

**Roshi: XxSailorWinchesterXx does not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. She does however own her rocking good body.**

**Vegeta: Ok now what the hell!! How did you get the old man to say that?**

**SailorWinchester:……**

**Vegeta: Well?**

**SailorWinchester: Let us never talk of this again!**

The two sat in silence for awhile, each busy with their thoughts and just happy to have each others company.

"Kakarot?"

Chi Chi quite voice distracted Kakarot from this thoughts.

"Yeah." Kakarot answered.

"Can you go gold?"

Kakarot sweatdroped at Chi Chi's question. What was gold, was it an earth thing? Chi Chi saw the clueless look on Kakarot's face and couldn't help but thinking how naïve he looked. _Like a child._ Chi Chi thought happily.

"When Nappa was….well you know." Chi Chi said as tactfully as she could, While Kakarot growled at his fellow saiyans name. Mentioning Nappa would have to be something Chi Chi avoided.

"He turned golden. Can you do that?" Chi Chi asked curiously.

"Golden?" Kakarot repeated sounding more confused then ever, but then he realised what Chi Chi meant. "Oh! You mean a Super Saiyan."

Chi Chi had no idea what that meant but simply nodded. "Yeah that."

Kakarot laughed at her question, of course he could go Super Saiyan, hell he could go past that level 3 times. He was Super Saiyan 4, he was about to tell Chi Chi that but then remembered that Chi Chi wouldn't even know what a Super Saiyan was.

"What's so funny?" Chi Chi huffed annoyed thinking that Kakarot was laughing at her.

"Of course I can go Super Saiyan. At the moment I'm Super Saiyan 4." Kakarot told Chi Chi.

"Well can I see the other Super Saiyan levels?" Chi Chi asked excitement in her eyes.

"Don't you like me as I am?" Kakarot teased faking hurt.

"Come on please. I just wanna know what you like without the monkey fur." Chi Chi begged, extremely curious as to how Kakarot would look, would he go bald like Nappa. Kakarot thought about her request, not seeing any harm in doing so.

"Okay. But on one condition." He said firmly.

"What?" Chi Chi asked carefully.

"After I show you I want to take you to the healing tank, and get you into that."

Chi Chi breathed out a sigh of relief, that wasn't such an unreasonable request.

"Fine. I agree. Now show me." Chi Chi said as she released Kakarot's hand and motioned for him to get out of bed. Kakarot chuckled as he unwrapped his tail from Chi Chi's waist and climbed out of bed.

"You're a bossy thing aren't you." He joked as he walked to stand in front of the bed, Chi Chi was watching with careful eyes.

"What you're seeing me in now is Super Saiyan 4, Okay. Now I'm going to power down to just being a regular saiyan." Kakarot explained. Chi Chi's eyes widened as she saw a white aura surround Kakarot as his red fur begin to disappear, his yellow eyes become a coal black and his long black hair grow shorter, but still defy gravity. Chi Chi stared in shock at the saiyan that now stood in front of her. He was Hott.

"What do you think?" Kakarot asked, pleased with her reaction, it felt odd to be in this form, he normally didn't go out of Super Saiyan 4.

Chi Chi was still at a loss for words, how could he have gone from having red fur to having none? It didn't make sense but nevertheless she was pleased. In this form he looked more approachable.

"Okay are you ready to see a Super Saiyan?" Kakarot asked as he stretched his arms and sighed in content.

"You seem happy." Chi Chi stated as she noticed how peaceful Kakarot looked at the moment.

"I feel light." Kakarot said simply, then noticed the look on Chi Chi's face. "I'll explain after."

Chi Chi nodded and smiled, happy to know that he wasn't going to leave her uninformed.

"Okay, now I'm going to become a Super Saiyan." Kakarot said and in a blink of an eye he had transformed into a Super Saiyan. His black hair now blond and pointing straight up and his back eyes now a teal colour. The transformation had shocked Chi Chi, how did he do it so fast, with Nappa it had taken a good 20 seconds, but Kakarot just did it in the blink of an eye.

"And this is a Super Saiyan." Kakarot said then noticed how uneasy Chi Chi looked. _Of course she's uneasy, she properly thinks you're going to attack her like Nappa did._ Kakarot thought as she continued to look at the wide-eyed Chi Chi.

"Relax Chi Chi. I won't harm you." Kakarot said softly, his voice holding no lie. Chi Chi relaxed slightly and gave Kakarot the nod to continue.

" Now this." Kakarot said as he tensed slightly "Is a Super Saiyan that has ascended. Also known as a Ascended Saiyan or a Super Saiyan 2." Kakarot began to power up, getting ready to rise to the next level. "Arrrrrrgghhhh" Kakarot's golden aura began to flare as zaps of electricity slowly began to appear within it. Chi Chi could hardly believe that Saiyans had so many transformations, each one more powerful them the last. Chi Chi also began to notice the differences in this transformation.

In this form Kakarot's hair stood up slightly more and of course there was the electricity in the aura.

"What do you think?" Kakarot asked, curious about her thoughts on his newest form.

"Amazing. I can't….Kami." Chi Chi incoherently, at a loss for words. If it wasn't for her wounds she would of leaned forward closer.

"Well this next transformation is even better." Kakarot said proudly. "Here it goes." The room around Chi Chi began to shake as Kakarot began to once again power up to even greater heights, Chi Chi gripped the sheets tighter for fear of being thrown off the bed. _I wonder what this one will look like._ Chi Chi thought as she noticed Kakarot's hair growing longer.

"Oh my god." She said breathlessly as she saw the newly changed Kakarot in standing in front of her. This form had changed drastically from the others, his hair was now past his waist and his eyebrows had gone.

"And this is Super Saiyan three." Kakarot said, his voice sounding huskier than usual. (AN: Like you know the voice he uses when he first talks to Buu in this form. Sexy ay )

"It's incredible." Chi Chi whispered, admiring his husky voice. "What's beyond this?" She asked.

"Beyond this is what you normally see me in. Super Saiyan 4." Kakarot answered as he began to revert back to Super Saiyan 4. (AN: Yes I know he has to transform into the ape first but I'm making it more practical to save time.)

Chi Chi was shocked, Kakarot truly was the most powerful on the planet, he'd just proven it to her, suddenly the thought of Vegeta entered her head.

"What about Vegeta?"

"What about him?" Kakarot answered, now back to Super Saiyan 4.

"Well he's a Super Saiyan 4. So whose more powerful?"

Kakarot thought about Chi Chi's question for a while. Between him and Vegeta he knew who was more powerful, but thought it best not to tell her, no need to boast.

"We're about even." He lied as he went back and sat next to Chi Chi on the bed.

Chi Chi noticed Kakarot's hesitation and got the answer. She knew that he wasn't trying to boast, in fact he was trying to save the princes reputation.

"Now it's time for you to keep up your end of the bargin."

"What?" Chi Chi asked clueless. What bargin?

"The healing tank. Remember you said if I showed you a super saiyan then you'd go into the tank." Kakarot reminded her. Chi Chi's face lit up as she remembered what she'd said. It didn't bother her in a way she'd got the best of both worlds, she got to see Kakarot transform and get her injuries healed.

"Oh yeah. When are we going?"

"We'll leave now." Kakarot said firmly as he walked back to the bed. The sooner he got Chi Chi treated the better.

"Right Now. You don't waste anytime do you." Teased Chi Chi as she braced herself for the pain that would come when Kakarot picked her up.

"Earthlings might, but Saiyans don't." He teased back but noticed Chi Chi get a look of anger on her face. She was still a bit touchy about earth jokes. Ignoring her look he placed his arm under her thighs, getting ready to carry her.

"This may hurt a bit." He warned. Chi Chi nodded her head in understanding. Kakarot saw her nod and proceeded to pick her up. Chi Chi winced at the pain shooting through her body, she preferred laying down it was less painful. Kakarot saw her look of pain and felt bad. "Sorry. I'll get us there as fast as we can."

Chi Chi felt nervous from all the eyes on her as Kakarot walked down the halls. Every Saiyan they passed would give her a certain look that she couldn't quite place, the worst ones were coming from the females. If looks could kill then she'd be dead before she hit the ground. As if the looks weren't bad enough, she could hear them whisper. It was only the select few that would but it still made her uneasy.

"How much longer will it take?" Chi Chi asked impatient, but her voice sounding anxious.

"We haven't even been walking for two minutes." Kakarot said surprised, he looked down at Chi Chi and noticed she was looking nervous. "What's the matter with you?" He asked as he turned a corner, careful not to make fast or jumpy movements for Chi Chi's sake.

"Nothing!" Chi Chi yelled but then noticed another group of Saiyans looking at her, their eyes silently judging her. "I just wanna get there."

Kakarot noticed Chi Chi staring at the group of Sayians and realised that she was nervous about them.

"You don't have to worry about them you know." He said motioning towards the Saiyans. "They won't dare touch you while I'm here."

"I'm not scared!" Chi Chi yelled again, her cheeks going red. Kakarot smiled at her outburst, god he loved that temper of hers. "I just don't like the way they're staring at me." She admitted looking down at the ground.

Kakarot thought about what she said and agreed with her. He'd also noticed the looks they were getting, but unlike Chi Chi he could hear what they were saying, thanks to his Saiyan hearing.

"They're jealous." He said plainly, getting a surprised look from Chi Chi.

"Jealous. But why? If they think it's fun to be beaten around then they have something seriously wrong with them."

Kakarot grunted something that she couldn't make out, properly something about Saiyans pride she reasoned. They continued to walk down the hall in silence.

"Here we are." Kakarot said as he stoped at a big metal door.

"The tanks are in there?" Asked Chi Chi, Kakarot nodded. "What are they like?"

Kakarot smiled down at her, finding another trait of hers he loved. Her curiosity.

"Just wait and see." He replied.

The metal door suddenly opened and Kakarot walked inside, with Chi Chi clutching at his fur.

The room was unlike anything Chi Chi had ever seen. It was filled with medicine and technology far more advanced then anything earth had.

"What is all this stuff?" Chi Chi asked breathless. Still taking in the sight of the room.

"Medicine. Being a warrior race we have to stay in top shape." Kakarot answered as he walked over to one of the scientist in the room. As Kakarot walked over to the other Saiyan Chi Chi noticed a huge tube looking thing filled with water, this caught her interest.

"Kakarot what's that?" She asked pointing to the tub.

"That's the Healing tank." He said matter of factly.

"What! I can't go in that." Chi Chi screamed. The thought of being in one of those making her go pale. How the hell was she supposed to breath in that thing?

"Quite for a moment." Said Kakarot, his words coming out harsher then he meant. Chi Chi was about to argue back when she heard the other Saiyan speaking.

"So this is the slave that people are talking about." The unknown Saiyan said his back still turned to Kakarot and Chi Chi.

"The names Chi Chi." Chi Chi huffed, not pleased with the other saiyans attitude.

"I didn't know we were such a topic of interest." Kakarot joked.

"It's not everyday a Super Saiyan 4 stands up for a slave." The Saiyan said as he turned around to face Chi Chi and Kakarot. When she saw who the Saiyan was she gasped. He looked just like Kakarot, not Super Saiyan 4 Kakarot but normal Saiyan Kakarot, only with a large scar on his face.

Kakarot never got a chance to answer back because Chi Chi cut him off.

"Oh my Kami. Your Kakarot's father." She gasped, not caring how stupid she sounded.

"The names Bardock." Bardock said copying Chi Chi's words.

"I'm hear to put Chi Chi in the healing Tank." Kakarot said firmly, not wasting any time with family reunions.

"I told you there is no way I'm going in one of those." Interrupted Chi Chi.

Kakarot growled at Chi Chi stubbornness. That was the one thing he could live without.

"We had a deal. I show you a Super Saiyan and you get in the healing tank." Argued Kakarot.

"But that was before I knew you were trying to drown me." Chi Chi yelled back, squeezing Kakarot fur harder.

"Stop tugging my fur." Hissed Kakarot. "And what makes you think I'm trying to drown you?"

"You're putting me into a tank with water. I don't know about you Saiyans but I can't breath underwater."

"Look at the Saiyan in that tank." Kakarot said pointing over to a nearby tank currently occupied by a Sayian. "They have a oxygen mask in them."

Chi Chi noticed the Saiyan in the tank and noted how much he looked like a test tube alien. "Well you could have told me that before." Huffed Chi Chi.

"You didn't give me a freaking chance!!" Kakarot exploded.

Bardock sweatdroped at his son's argument with his slave. Anyone would believe that the slave was a Saiyan. It reminded him of the fights he used to have with his late mate. Deciding to intervene he gave a couple of coughs, causing both Kakarot and Chi Chi to stop shouting.

"Now that you two have stoped shouting." He said eyeing off both Chi Chi and Kakarot. "Get Chi Chi undressed and put her in the tub."

"Undressed! What the hell? No way am I stripping down." Gasped Chi Chi sounding mortified, as she clinged closer to Kakarot.

"You don't have to get undressed fully. Just stay in your under garments." Bardock explained, not knowing the problem with getting undressed. It was just clothes.

Chi Chi was still hesitant about getting undressed and considered telling them that she didn't want to go in anymore, but when she saw Kakarot staring at her she simply nodded. "Fine I'll do it."

"Thank-you." Kakarot whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to go through Chi Chi's body.

"Good. Kakarot get outside and I'll put Chi Chi into the tank." Bardock said, trying to get rid of his son.

Kakarot didn't like that idea. He wanted to be the one to put Chi Chi into the tank and in all truth undress her. Even if it was just to her under garments.

"No it's okay I'll get Chi Chi ready you go outside." Kakarot offered only to receive angered glares from both Bardock and Chi Chi.

"Kakarot just go outside you perve. Bardock's a scientist I don't mind him being here." Chi Chi said.

"Fine." Kakarot growled and passed Chi Chi over to his farther. "I'll be back when she's in the tank." He said as he walked out the door. Both Chi Chi and Bardock sighed when the door closed.

"Excuse my son. He wasn't thinking with his head." Joked Bardock as he sat Chi Chi on a table and began to undress her.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "He was thinking with one of his heads." She said Sarcastically.

Kakarot re-entered the room after 5 minutes, still sulking from having to leave before. He noticed Chi Chi being placed in the tank and walked over to her and his farther.

"How long will she have to be in there?" He asked his farther.

"Bout 2 days maybe more maybe less. It's hard to tell." Bardock answered as he closed the tank door.

Kakarot noticed how nervous Chi Chi looked in the tank and placed his hand on the glass. "I'll be waiting fro you when you get out." He said through the glass, which she could hear through.

Chi Chi smiled and placed her hand on the spot where his was.

" Chi Chi put on the oxygen mask now." Ordered Bardock. Chi Chi complied with his request and put the mask on.

"See you in a few days Chi Chi."

Chi Chi suddenly heard beeping noises and the tank began to fill with water. Chi Chi closed her eyes tried to relax but she heard a women's voice and opened her eyes to see who it was. Her heart stoped beating when she saw the scene before her. Some women was kissing Kakarot, and he wasn't pulling away. Unable to watch the scene anymore Chi Chi closed her eyes, and let her tears mingle with the tank water.

**Shock Horror, poor Chi Chi. Who's this mysterious female? You'll just have to wait and see. Please review, till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey hey hey, it's your favourite - although somewhat late to update- author. Yes yes I know I'm a god. Hehe. So here is the latest chapter of It's A Saiyan Thing. Now I've had some review saying that the characters are acting OCC, well here's the thing. There not suppose to act like themselves. You've got to remember that in this story Goku/Kakarot never got sent to earth, never lost his memory and never made certain friends, so of course he's not going to be all happy go lucky. Hehe. And as for Chi Chi, well I'm still trying to give her, her tempered spirit. Cause that's what we all love about her.**

**Also I know I'm being selfish but I have to say this. Anyone who reads this story please review. I know same old same old, but what can I say. I'm a creature of habit ******** So with no more delays here is the latest chapter. Enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ, OR EVER WILL. **

Kakarot watched Chi Chi close her eyes and try to relax in the tank, which was good. A relaxed body would heal faster.

"Kakarot is that you?"

Kakarot turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a female Saiyan standing at the door. She was tall, toned, had long black hair and was wearing the traditional saiyan armour. He had to admit she was pretty. But she also looked familiar, he just couldn't place the name. Before Kakarot could react the female Saiyan had thrown herself into his arms and had begun to kiss him, this shocked Kakarot. Feeling his fathers gaze on him he picked the strange Saiyan up and decided to go outside and ask who this girl was.

"Wow Kakarot I didn't know you were such a romantic." Stated the female as Kakarot placed her on the ground.

"Who are you?" Kakarot asked confused, it wasn't everyday he had strange females coming up to kiss him.

"You never were good at remembering things." Sighed the female shaking her head in mock disappointment. "It's me Nikau"

Kakarot's face lit up as he realised who the female was

"Nikau damn I'm sorry. It's the hair that confused me." Kakarot beamed as he gave Nikau a bear hug. Nikau was his best friend, they were also supposed to mate, but due to a mission that Nikau was called on it never happened. For six months he'd had no contact with her and many had assumed the worst.

Nikau laughed at Kakarot's behaviour. "Yeah I grew it longer. But that doesn't give you an excuse."

"Yeah well maybe if you contacted me, then I wouldn't have forgotten you." Said Kakarot, his voice sounding a little hurt. Kakarot released Nikau and planted her on the ground.

"Kakarot I'm sorry but my intercoms where broken I had no way of communicating with anybody." Nikau explained as she went to hold Kakarot's hand. "I've really missed you."

Kakarot looked down as he felt something wrap around his leg, it was Nikau tail. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand he had his supposed to be mate standing right in front of him. And on the other he had Chi Chi, the women he was falling in love with in the other room recovering.

_Damn this is complicated._ Cursed Kakarot as he removed his hand from her grasp.

"Nikau we need to talk." He whispered, and already he saw Nikaus face drop.

"Kakarot what is it?" Nikau asked uneasy be why this conversation was heading.

"You see…" Kakarot began but was interrupted by his farther.

"It's good to see you again Nikau. How was your mission?" Bardock said causally as he walked over to his son.

"Hello Bardock, it's been a long time. My mission went fine thank-you." Nikau smiled back, happy to have a distraction from the pervious conversation.

"So does this means you two are still to mate?" Bardock asked getting straight to the point.

Kakarot groaned at his farther bluntness. "You don't waste anytime do you dad."

Bardock and Nikau both laughed at Kakarot's comment.

"Well I don't see any point in avoiding the question. You two were meant to be mated when Nikau came back and now that she is I'm just curious to known if it's still going to happen."

"I'm still up for it if Kakarot is." Nikau beamed moving closer to Kakarot. Kakarot looked at Nikau's happy face and couldn't bring himself to say no. After all he did care for her he just cared about Chi Chi more, but at least if he said yes now that would get his farther off his back.

"Yeah it's still going to happen."

Bardock nodded "Good, I'll see you two later you must have a lot to catch up on." That said Bardock moved back into the lab.

"Yep." Nikau said looking up at Kakarot, her face painted with suspicion. "We have a lot to talk about."

****

Chi Chi felt better than she had felt in her lifetime, well her life on Vegeta-sei that is. Her broken bones where healing and she felt her strength returning ten fold.

_I wonder how long I've been in here?_ She thought to herself, unable to count the days._ Whatever this thing does it plays with your mind. I wonder how Kakarot's doing? _A frown appeared on her face as the thought ran through her head. After she'd witnessed the scene between Kakarot and the other women she'd decided that she would no longer mention or think his name. _Properly sucking face with that saiyan girl. Damn how could I of been so stupid, he's a saiyan for Kami's sake there's no way he could of liked me._

"You reckon she's sleeping? She's been in there for about two days."

A voice snapped Chi Chi out of her thoughts; I was a women's voice but didn't sound familiar.

"Who cares? Look at her. I don't know what Kakarot see's in her." A second voice said, sounding much harsher than the first.

Chi Chi fought the erg to ripe off the mask and let that girl have it, but there was one problem, she was in a tank. _Stupid healing machine._ Chi Chi cursed, still pretending to be asleep.

"I don't know. She had the guts to stand up to Nappa. And he's an elite." The first voice said thoughtfully. "Anyway it doesn't matter anyway."

"Yeah Nikau's back and she's not gonna lose her man again."

_Nikau?_ Chi Chi thought her mind going over the scene between Kakarot and _that_ women.

"Yeah they're finally gonna be together. They're said to mate sometime this month."

Chi Chi's heart sank, that saiyan girl wasn't the other woman. She was. All this time she'd been blaming the wrong person.

"They make such a good couple don't they." The first voice said again in awe.

"We'd make a better one." The second one said obliviously jealous.

Chi Chi herd footsteps leaving and assumed it was safe to open her eyes, only to be confronted by Bardock. _Crap._

"It's time for you yo come out now. I just wanted to give you fair warning."

When Bardock saw Chi Chi nod her head he took it as a sign and pressed the finish and shut down button.

Much like before the sounds of the machines rumbling caught her unaware and she slightly panicked.

"Don't worry it's just draining the water." Bardock said sensing her uneasy-ness, and sure enough the water began to drain. When the tank's door opened Chi Chi ripped off the mask and took a big breath of fresh air.

"You don't know how good that feels." Sighed Chi Chi as she squeezed her hair to get the moister out.

Bardock shrugged. "It's just air settle down."

"Air that I haven't had in what, 2 days." Chi Chi joked.

"Whatever. Your clothes are on the chair, get dressed and get back to Kakarot." Bardock said gruffly, before Chi Chi could even say a word Bardock was out of the room.

"Isn't he just sociable." Chi Chi muttered as she began to get dressed.

The walk back to Kakarot's room was uncomfortable to say the least, if she thought it was bad when Kakarot carried her around boy was she wrong. Chi Chi could feel eyes burning into her back, each pair silently judging her. Chi Chi stoped at Kakarot's door, dreading having to go in and see him. Despite her anger at him, she knew that as soon as she saw him she would be back in the position she was in two days ago, pinning over him like some silly school girl. _Well here goes nothing._ She thought as she turned the knob on the door.

She didn't know what she was expecting to find when she opened the door. Maybe Kakarot hanging around with the prince or even him in the arms of his mate, her heart constricting painfully at the last option. But when she opened the door she was shocked to see things the same as usual. Kakarot was just sitting on the ground meditating, Chi Chi looked over him in shock, wouldn't he of sensed her coming.

"Kakarot?" Chi Chi asked hesitantly, as she took a step closer. There was no answer.

"Kakarot!" She said more firm this time, pissed at the idea of him ignoring her. Not caring about being careful anymore Chi Chi stormed over to where Kakarot was sitting and slap him across the back of the head.

"Kami dammit Kakarot answers me!"

Kakarot was snapped out of his meditative state by a slap to the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell?" Kakarot cursed, his anger rising, no one slapped him on the back of the head and gets away with it. Turning around to face the person responsible he got a shock to see Chi Chi standing there.

"Chi Chi?" Kakarot said happily as she stood up, his anger fading away.

"Well it's not Bardock that's for sure." She said sarcastically, trying to not get friendly with him.

"It's just that I thought you were still in the healing tank."

"Well you thought wrong."

Kakarot was slightly confused with why Chi Chi was being so hostile towards him.

"You sound mad. Aren't you happy to see me." Kakarot whispered as he leant forward.

"What makes you say…" But before Chi Chi could finish her sentence Kakarot had captured her in an embrace and kissed her.

_Dammit he's doing it again!_ Chi Chi mentally cursed as she felt his hand rub her back _I gotta stop this before he gets the wrong idea._ But despite her best efforts Chi Chi felt herself responding to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt."

A voice made Chi Chi jump away from Kakarot, half disappointed that their kissing was cut short.

"Don't worry Nikau." Kakarot said calmly as he pulled Chi Chi back into his arms. Chi Chi stared shocked at the saiyan in the doorway, the one called Nikau, her competition.

"So this is Chi Chi."

**Another chappie finished, so what did you think? Let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

Music had been a really big help in writing this chapter, it set the mood and help me get into the shoes of the characters. You'll be surprised how much you can feel once you give a character music. Anyway the song used is Paramore's new song 'Brick By Boring Brick', I would recommend it to everyone. The second song just fit the mood so perfectly that I couldn't resist, It's called 'Just one of those things' by Meg and Dia, once again I recommend giving it a listen.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I had soo many it really blew my mind, I was going to make you wait a couple more days but I couldn't resist.

Vegeta: XxSailorWinchesterXx does not own Dragonball Z r any of it's characters.

Real Vegeta: What the hell is this?

SailorWinchester: My Vegeta robot *giggle* So don't worry I don't need you anymore.

CRASH!!!!

SailorWinchester: Nooo. You blasted my Veggie robot.

Vegeta: There can be only one Prince of Saiyans women.

Chi Chi stared in shock at the saiyan standing in the doorway, she was even more beautiful than the last time she briefly saw her. With her toned body and long legs it was no wonder men weren't drooling in a line behind her.

"Well Kakarot aren't you gonna introduce us formally?" Nikau said sweetly as she sauntered over to Kakarot and Chi Chi, her hips swaying gracefully. Every step she took made Chi Chi more and more depressed, there was no way she could compete with this women she was everything that she had hoped to be. Chi Chi noticed Kakarot's arm hanging loosely around her waist and frowned at the gesture, here he was acting like everything was alright when in fact it wasn't.

"This is…" Kakarot began but was cut off by Chi Chi.

"My name is Chi Chi." Chi Chi said proudly straightening her back. "And I'm his slave, now if you'll excuse me I have work that needs to be attended to." She finished, unable to stand being around Kakarot anymore. _I will not be the other women._ Chi Chi vowed mentally, trying to hold onto what little honour she had left.

" Surely that can wait." Nikau pleaded, slightly confused with Chi Chi's obvious anger.

" No it can't. Excuse me." Chi Chi said before departing into the kitchen.

Nikau looked at Kakarot confused, his expression mirroring hers.

"What's the matter with her?"

Kakarot looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Wait here. I'll be back shortly." He said, than followed Chi Chi into the kitchen.

As Kakarot entered the kitchen he noticed Chi Chi washing up some stray dishes, then slamming them into the cupboards. A deep frown appeared on his face. _What the hell's got her so worked up?_ He wondered. One minute she was happy kissing him and the next she couldn't leave the room fast enough.

"What the hells the matter?" Kakarot asked, his voice not hiding his anger.

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground._

Everything. You. Me. Your mate. "Nothing." Chi Chi lied rolling her eyes, as she continued to wash the few dirty dishes she found.

"Don't lie to me." He said as she walked closer to her, wanting to know what he did wrong. Chi Chi dropped the plate she was cleaning and turned around to face him, a frown on her face and hands placed firmly on her hips. "I told you nothing was wrong. So just drop it ok."

Kakarot growled and grabbed on of her wrist off her hips and pulled her into him. "Don't lie to me. Remember it doesn't suit you."

Chi Chi did nothing but stared at the ground, trying to find the right words to explain her anger and betrayal.

Noticing that Chi Chi wasn't going to say anything anytime he decided to take matters into his own hands. In one swift movement Kakarot had spun around and pinned Chi Chi to the wall and began to kiss her.

Her prince finally came to save her

_And the rest she can figure out_

Kakarot could sense Chi Chi's hesitation and tried to make her more at ease.

"Relax and enjoy it." Kakarot said as she placed kisses on Chi Chi's neck. "Your mine."

Chi Chi's eyes snapped open at his last comment and remembered she had to end this.

"Kakarot stop it." Chi Chi said angrily, as she pushed Kakarot off her.

_But it was a trick, and the clock struck 12_

_Well make sure so build you home brick up by boring brick_

_Or the wolves gonna blow it down_

"What's the matter?" Kakarot asked confused, again, by her actions.

"The problem is you." Chi Chi blurted out, before she had time to think her statement through. Chi Chi saw Kakarot's clueless face and knew it was to late to go back, so continued her rant. "You seem to think that I'm just some object you can take out to play with, whenever you feel like. Like lets say when your mate is not around. I'm not some easy slave Kakarot and I refuse to be used like one, so this." Chi Chi said pointing between her and Kakarot. " Has to end. You're a saiyan and I'm a slave. That's how it is and how it will always be." Chi Chi was out of breath by the end of her speech and nervous to what Kakarot's reaction would be, but at the same time was glad to get her opinion out in the open. Like a weight had been lifted

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_While your heads in the clouds_

To say Kakarot was shocked by Chi Chi's outburst was an understatement. _How the hell did she know Nikau was my mate? _He thought as Chi Chi stared at him waiting for a response, her face flushed and looking like he had just let out all her bottled up anger.

"How did you know about Nikau?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

"Who doesn't know." Chi Chi replied, her voice filled with sarcasim.

"Don't talk to me like that." Kakarot growled, getting irritated with Chi Chi's sudden attitude towards him.

"I'll talk however I want." Chi Chi growled through gritted teeth, her fists clenched so tight that they had lost all colour.

Finally losing his temper Kakarot pushed Chi Chi back against the wall again, his face inches from her.

"I'm your master and you'll treat me with respect." Kakarot whispered, making his voice all the more threatening.

Chi Chi gulped in fear but didn't stop. "Or what? You'll hit me? Beat some sense into me?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Good. Do it." Chi Chi said shocking Kakarot. "I'm your slave, that's how it's suppose to be."

**Give me a minute, I need a second** **Got to breath there** It's just one of those things

Kakarot was taken back by her comment and released Chi Chi stepped back. He searched Chi Chi's face and found she looked nervous. _Does she really think I'm going to hit her?_

_**Wish I could tell you **_

How much I need you

_**And how much you need me to go**_

"I don't know where you got the idea that you were just my play toy from, but aren't you at least going to give me a chance to explain?" Kakarot asked as he took hold of one of Chi Chi's hands. Chi Chi searched Kakarot's face and found that he wanted to say something, but she wouldn't give him a chance.

"I'm done talking Kakarot, I've got nothing more to say."

"Well I do!" Kakarot shouted, making Chi Chi flinch, but not back down.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "We're done. From now on if you're not telling me to do my chores, you're not talking to me."

"You think it's that easy? That you just say something and it's done?" Kakarot chuckled, amazed he could find the humour in the situation. Chi Chi shook her head, her black hair swaying from side to side.

"No I don't. But if you'll excuse me I have to start dinner." Chi Chi said as she walked back to the sink and continued to wash up, tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't want this." Kakarot said sounding desperate

_**Please don't listen **_

_**To what I'm gonna tell you**_

"Yes I do." Chi Chi whispered her head hanging low, unable to look him in the eyes.

"No you don't. Look me in the eyes and say that." Kakarot challenged, unable to grasp the fact that Chi Chi wanted nothing more to do with him. Chi Chi put the plate she was scrubbing down and turned to face Kakarot.

_**Look in my eyes and know**_

That I simply had to give up

_**But I didn't let go without struggle**_

"Yes. I want you leave me alone Kakarot." Even to Chi Chi the words sounded forged and un believable. How could she tell the man that she cared for that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Even if they'd only known each other for a short time, it was closer than she's ever felt with someone.

You know I still love you

_**It's just, just one of those things**_

Kakarot feeling like his heart had been ripped out, simply walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Once Chi Chi was sure he was gone she collapsed to the ground and let sobs rock her body, wanting to ease the pain that was soaring through her heart.

To Be continued What did you think? Read and review please. 


	13. Chapter 13

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey as you may of guessed by now it's time for another chapter, fast update aye! Wow I got so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter, it really blew my mind I just couldn't believe it! But for some reason something went wrong with the chapter and some things were bold and others weren't, so for that I apologise. Keep up the good reviews and enjoy!**

**I do not own Dragonball Z, nor will I ever. Although one time I did have a dream that I turned into a giant ape, so I guess I own that ******

Kakarot stormed out of the kitchen, his anger overwhelming him. How had he just let that happen, since when did Chi Chi, his slave, make the rules. Nikau saw Kakarot in coming towards her, his anger radiating off him.

"Hey what's wrong? Asked Nikau, concerned for her friend. Kakarot paid no mind to her and walk out of the room, trying to ignoring Nikau's following footsteps.

"Kakarot what's wrong? Tell me!"

"Nothing!" Shouted Kakarot causing Nikau to jump slightly.

"Yeah that looks like nothing to me."

"Listen just go and train or something. I need to be alone." He sighed, stoping his stride to turn and face her.

Nikau's eyes narrowed at Kakarot's comment.

"I will not just go away and train or something. Now tell me what the hell's the matter?"

"It's over okay, is that what you want to hear?" Kakarot said brokenly.

"I don't understand?" Nikau said confused by his words.

"She doesn't want me. She made it clear that she wants nothing more to do with me."

"Who Chi Chi?"

Kakarot growled. "Yes Chi Chi. She thinks I'm with you and I'm only using her as a plaything."

Nikau looked thoughtful for a moment then walked off leaving a heartbroken Kakarot alone.

*****

Chi Chi picked herself up off the ground and looked around the kitchen feeling like it had doubled in size since Kakarot had gone. Not feeling like cooking at the moment, she decided to do a quick clean up of the house, as she walked to the bedroom she paused by a mirror hanging on the wall.

"I hate what I've become." Chi Chi muttered to herself as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

"I would to if I did what you just did." A voice said from behind Chi Chi making her turn in fear.

"What are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked breathless, caught by surprise.

"I had a talk with Kakarot." Nikau said simply, her voice dripping with annoyance. Chi Chi frowned at Nikau's comment, not liking the fact she was sticking her nose into their business.

"So?"

Nikau laughed. "Kakarot was right you are fearless. Any other slave would be scared witless."

"Well I'm not just any slave." Chi Chi said defensive.

"Yes you are. Whether you like it or not you are just like any other slave on this planet. You may have been a princess on earth but here you're just like the others." Nikau said, her voice low and threatening.

"How did you know that I was a princess?" Chi Chi asked.

"Kakarot told me. For some strange reason he likes you more than others."

Chi Chi noticed how Nikau's voice lowered at the end of her sentence and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was obvious that she cared for Kakarot.

"Listen I'm sorry. I understand that he's your mate. I'm backing off you can have him." Chi Chi admitted, she'd expected Nikau to say thank-you but got the total opposite response.

"Are you really that dense?" Nikau shouted causing Chi Chi to flinch. "He doesn't want me. He wants you."

"What?" Chi Chi gasped.

"Oh my god." Niaku sighed punching a hole in the wall out of frustration. "He ended our mating so he could be with you. The only reason I'm still here is so I could meet the earthling that stole my best friend from me."

Chi Chi allowed what Nikau said time to set in, weighing every factor. Kakarot wanted her. He had chosen her over the beautiful Nikau, an earthling over a saiyan. However the happiness that Chi Chi felt was short lived as she remembered one of the other reasons Chi Chi ended things with Kakarot.

"That doesn't change anything." Chi Chi sighed as she began to walk away only to be stoped by Nikau.

"What do you mean it doesn't change anything? It changes everything, don't you see he loves you you're not just his plaything."

"So what if he loves me?" Chi Chi shouted shocking Nikau. "What future could we have? Slaves aren't allowed to be with saiyans we're not allowed to get married, hell half the time we're not even allowed to have children." Chi Chi by this point was sobbing, her pent up emotions breaking to the surface. "So tell me what could happen. If I was with Kakarot I would want it to go somewhere. I'd like to be his mate."

Nikau who had listened to Chi Chi now frowned, understanding her reasons.

"Why haven't you just told him that instead of pushing him away?" Nikau asked, raising one of her delicate eyebrows.

"Because it would only make things more complicated." Chi Chi answered, whipping her tears away. "It's easier if we go on as if things never happened."

Nikau rolled her eyes at Chi Chi, her sympathy towards Chi Chi leaving. "It's only as complicated as you make it. And at the moment you're making it unbearable."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Chi Chi snapped, side stepping Nikau and walking into the bedroom._ I'm not making it complicated. I'm being realistic._ Chi Chi thought to herself as she threw pillows off Kakarot's bed, taking the pillowslips off as she went. Chi Chi was to busy thinking that she didn't notice that Nikau had followed her into the room.

"I'm leaving on a mission tonight."

"Good luck." Chi Chi replied sarcastically as she threw another pillow to the ground.

"Before I left I was hoping to meet the women who stole Kakarot's heart." Nikau paused so the words could set in. "But instead all I found was a spoilt slave who wouldn't know a good thing if it hit her on the head." She finished and walked off.

Chi Chi stood silently, feeling like she'd be punched in the stomach as Nikau walked passed her and out the door. How could she have let that happen, she'd allowed herself to tell Nikau, a saiyan not to mention Kakarot's best friend and ex-mate, her feelings. Feelings she wouldn't even admit to herself. And now she'd properly run off and tell Kakarot. Chi Chi paled at the idea, she'd just let Kakarot go and now because of Nikau he would come back. Frustrated Chi Chi threw a pillow to the ground, with a little to much force, which in turn caused it to rip.

"Crap" Chi Chi muttered as she bended over to pick up the remains of the pillow and feathers lying around it.

*****

Kakarot growled as he punched one of the lower class Saiyans in the stomach, resulting the his opponent to cough up blood. Kakarot sighed and walked over to where his opponent was lying.

"Come on. Don't tell me it's all ready over. I expected better from you." Kakarot taunted.

"Leave him be Kakarot." Ordered Vegeta as he strode into the training room. "Fight someone who can match, or in my case, beat you strength."

Kakarot straightened up and turned towards Vegeta a frown painted on his face.

Vegeta noticed Kakarot's sour look and dug the knife deeper. "What's the matter Kakarot? Don't like the fact that you're not the strongest Saiyan on the planet."

" Well then tell me Vegeta who is. 'Cause I can't see him in this room." Kakarot knew he was crossing into dangerous territory, insulting his prince's strength. But at the moment he couldn't care less. His day was already ruined so why not enjoy it.

Vegeta singled for the surrounding Saiyans to move out of the way. "You dare to insult me. Your prince." Vegeta shouted and gathered up an energy blast in his hand.

"Enough talk." Kakarot said and got into a fighting stance. "Come at me with your best."

Vegeta smiled confidently "So be it then." That said Vegeta charged at Kakarot only to disappear and reappear behind him. Kakarot sensed Vegeta behind him and swung his leg around to hit Vegeta in the stomach, only to have Vegeta grab it.

"You know better then that Kakarot." Vegeta teased.

"You're right. I do" Kakarot snapped back and punched his prince in the face.

Vegeta staggered back then regained his balance and wiped a drop of blood from his lip.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Yeah."

****

"So you want to tell me, not that I care, what's the matter with you." Vegeta asked as they made their way back from the training room, their bodies battered and bruised.

Kakarot noticed a bunch of slaves gossiping in the corner and wondered what they were talking about.

"If you don't care then why ask." Kakarot questioned, his voice holding no emotion. He noticed a stay piece of fluff on his fur and picked it off.

"Cause you fought differently just then." Vegeta answered and noticed Kakarot looking at the bunch of slaves who weren't doing their job, and realised what was troubling his fellow Saiyan.

"It's that harpy isn't it." Vegeta said, his guess sounding more like a statement then a question.

Kakarot's tail twitched in irritation, something Vegeta didn't miss.

"I told you she's not a harpy." Kakarot growled.

"But you didn't say it wasn't about her. So what has she done this time?"

Kakarot sighed not wanting to go into the specifics of something he didn't know.

"Nothing okay."

Vegeta nodded at a passing Saiyan before looking at Kakarot with a skeptical look on his face. "I doubt she did nothing to get you this worked up."

"That's exactly what she did. Nothing" Kakarot admitted to Vegeta, who didn't fully understand his words. Kakarot and Vegeta reached Kakarot's door and they both paused. "I'll see you tomorrow my prince." Kakarot said formally as he opened the door to his room and let himself in.

Vegeta shook his head in confusion as he continued to walk to his own room. "Nothing my ass."

******

Kakarot sighed as he heard the door closed behind him, relived to get away from the prince and his questions. Kakarot's eyes searched the room for Chi Chi but could find no sign of her; instead he smelt the aroma of freshly baked food. Following the smell to the table he found dinner had already been prepared for him.

"All the chores are done and dinner has been made." Kakarot knew who the voice belonged to and turned to face his slave. "So if it's all right with you I'd like to go freshen up, then I will wash the dishes."

Kakarot let his gaze rest on Chi Chi for awhile before answering. "Yes. Do what you will." Kakarot responded in a superior tone _If this is how she wants to play it then so be it._ Kakarot thought as he sat down at the table. It was not in his nature to give up, so he had no intention of letting go of Chi Chi. She would be his.

"Thank-you." Chi Chi answered and then made her way to the bathroom., feeling slightly unnerved by the way Kakarot was staring at her.

"This sucks." Chi Chi whispered as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

**To be continued…**

**Yeah I know not much happened in this chapter but they can't all be rush rush rush.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's A Sayian Thing

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Enjoy and remember Dragonball Z does not belong to me. Ever. Not even in my dreams.**

The next few weeks passed slowly for both Chi Chi and Kakarot. Chi Chi would go about her chores each day and only talk to Kakarot when she needed to ask a question. And Kakarot would go on with his day, only talking to Chi Chi when he needed something done. Any rumours that Kakarot was to be mated where over and others that he was involved with a slave where silenced. Life became very boring.

"Have you located the leader?" The King asked his voice filled with irritation. Kakarot sighed in boredom and began to pick of stray pieces of fluff, this was not how he liked to spend his day. Today he had planned to train with Vegeta, but at the last minute a meeting was called to discuss a situation concerning the human slaves on Vegeta-sei.

" No my King not as yet." A fellow saiyan at the meeting answered. The king arched an eyebrow at the Saiyans comment.

"And why not?"

Kakarot watched as the saiyan began to shudder nervously and fidget with his armour.

"Well because we have no leads."

King Vegeta growled and leaned back in his chair, his eyes roaming the conference room trying to find someone in particular.

"Kakarot."

Kakarot straightened up at the mention of his name and turned to face the King.

"Yes King Vegeta." Kakarot answered.

"Where is my son? Did you inform him of this meeting?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes I did he-" Kakarot began to answer but was cut off as the doors flew open and the saiyan in question walked in. Vegeta strode over to Kakarot and took a seat next to him.

"So what did I miss?" Vegeta asked to no one in particular.

"Why are you late?" The King grunted, annoyed at his sons lateness. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders casually. "I had things I needed to do. Now tell me why are we here."

"We are here." The King began "Because there have been rumours of late concerning a group of human slaves who are trying to find a way off the planet."

"Do we have any proof?" Vegeta asked his father.

"Not as yet no. But we are looking into it."

Vegeta had heard enough in one quick motion he was out of his chair and walking towards the door. "Kakarot you come with me." Vegeta called to Kakarot.

Kakarot began to get out of his chair when the kings voice halted him.

"And where do you think you're going?" The King shouted to Vegeta who was waiting by the door for Kakarot.

"Away. This meeting is a waste of my time. Call me when you have some real information. Kakarot you heard me get your ass over here." Vegeta replied in a no nonsense tone.

"Coming Prince." Kakarot answered and walked over to Vegeta, bowing to the King as he went. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for what seemed an eternity for Kakarot to get to the door.

"Took your damn time." Vegeta commented as Kakarot reached him.

"I had to show respect to the King." Kakarot said trying to defend himself, even though he felt he shouldn't have to. Vegeta swung the door open and the two left the room and began the trip back to their rooms.

"Well that was a waste of my morning." Kakarot complained as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"I hate it when the old man calls stupid meetings like that." Agreed Vegeta. Vegeta's answer made Kakarot arch an eyebrow.

"You weren't even there for half of it."

"Doesn't make it any less stupid." Vegeta snapped, which was followed by a silence.

"Do you want to spar later?" Kakarot suggested as they stoped at Vegeta's door. It had been a while since him and Vegeta had last spared and Kakarot was really looking for a way to vent his anger from the last week.

"Not today." Vegeta answered simply as he opened his door. Kakarot was surprised by the prince's answer, since when did he not want to spar.

"Ok then. See me later if you change your mind." Kakarot shrugged, and then continued his way back to his room. Lately he hadn't enjoyed going back to his room, it was too awkward. It was same everyday: He would wake up, Chi Chi would make him breakfast and he would eat than she would clean up and he would go and train with Vegeta, while he was away she would clean and when he arrived home at night things would follow that pattern again.

He also began to notice changes in Chi Chi's attitude, no longer did she have her fiery spirit, now she merely nodded and agreed with whatever Kakarot said.

"Well here it goes again." Kakarot sighed as he opened the door to his room, and was shocked to find Chi Chi sitting on the couch.

_Is she waiting for me?_ Kakarot thought as he closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Chi Chi?" Kakarot asked and Chi Chi turned to him a smile on her face. Kakarot smiled at her smile.

"Oh good your back." Chi Chi said happily as she got off the couch and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Kakarot's face lit up at her words, feeling better than he had in days.

"Yep. I'm back is there something you want to say?" Kakarot replied and moved closer to Chi Chi.

"Yeah there is." Chi Chi began. "I should of said something sooner, but you know with how things have been lately." She trailed off, not wanting to go into depth about the last couple of weeks.

"Yes you can tell me." Kakarot said anxiously, feeling like his head was going to explode from the suspense.

"You see the thing is we're out of food." Chi Chi told him. Kakarot's face fell faster then a tonne of bricks. Food. She wanted to talk to him about food! Chi Chi noticed that Kakarot's face had fallen and felt she needed to reassure him.

"Don't worry I'll go pick some more up today. I just need your ok to let me go first." Kakarot's face remained the same. Chi Chi noticed this but couldn't figure out why, she'd told him that she'd go get more, so what was the big deal.

"Kakarot what's the matter?"

Kakarot clenched his fists in anger, or maybe sadness, at the moment he wasn't sure.

"Where out of food. That's what you had to tell me." Kakarot said his voice barely above a whisper. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up, for thinking that this would be the moment that Chi Chi told him she was sorry and loved him.

"Well…yeah" Chi Chi answered, confusion evident on her face. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"That you were sorry!" Kakarot yelled. He didn't know how to explain in, it was like something inside him snapped and now all his anger was rising to the surface. Chi Chi was taken back by Kakarot's outburst.

" Sorry? What is there for me to be sorry about?" Chi Chi said heatedly, placing her hands on her hips. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Like hell you haven't. Why do you have to continue acting like a spoilt princess." Kakarot seethed, unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"How am I acting spoilt? I do everything that you ask. I don't talk unless spoken to. I leave you alone." Chi Chi counted, her anger rising to the surface. She couldn't figure out what made Kakarot snap for the life of her.

"That's my point!" Kakarot exclaimed as he grabbed Chi Chi by the shoulders, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to make her stare him in the eye. "You said that I was only using you as a play thing for when my mate's not around, but if you haven't noticed me and Nikau aren't mated. Doesn't that prove you wrong."

Chi Chi listened to the words Kakarot was saying and inside felt a twinge of joy. _He ended things with Nikau to be with me?_ Chi Chi thought, she felt the grip on her shoulders Lossen and used this opportunity to remove herself from him. She couldn't allow herself to get carried away, not when she had finally put distance between them.

"What are you doing Kakarot? Why are you telling me this?" Chi Chi whispered her voice holding a note of desperation.

"Cause you seem to have some stupid reason that prevents us from being together."

_Stupid._ Chi Chi's sadness took a back seat to her anger, that once again flared up at Kakarot's statement.

"You think my reasons are stupid. You can't even begin to understand my reasons."

Kakarot ran a frustrated hand though his hair, this argument was going nowhere fast.

"Then help me understand." He sighed. "Tell what's bothering you." Chi Chi shook her head unable to form a sentence, no matter how many times she's rehearsed the speech in her head, when it came time to say it, the words got all jumbled up.

"Dammit Chi Chi say something." Kakarot yelled, angered by her lack of words.

"There's nothing to say. Don't you get it? Nothing I say will change the situation. At the end of the day I'm still your slave and you my master." Chi Chi explained as simple as she could. How could he not see that there was no way they could be together. Chi Chi could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes and knew that she had to go. "I'm going to pick up more food. I'll see you later."

Kakarot remained still as Chi Chi walked to the door, anger now gone only to replace by depression, he was back at the same spot he was this morning.

Kakarot heard the door open and knew he had get the final word in.

"Isn't it enough that I care about you?" He asked desperately and heard Chi Chi's footsteps stop.

"…"

Kakarot turned around to face Chi Chi at the door and was surprised to see her shaking.

"Please Chi Chi, I really do care about you."

"I wish it was that simple." Chi Chi whispered and then closed the door, leaving Kakarot alone.

*******

The busy sounds of the market place filled Chi Chi ears as she walked down one of the side alleys. It had been awhile since Chi Chi had been to the markets, ever since Kakarot had bought her there had been no need to, the cupboards were always stocked and the palace had almost everything she could think of. She was thankful for this fact. The markets were always a depressing place for her, for it was here that the slaves were sold off to new masters. At this thought Chi Chi found herself stoping in the middle of the walkway to look at the cages where the slaves were held and felt a wave of pity for every one of them. Not to long ago she'd been in that exact position and knew that half of them would go to slave driver masters.

Chi Chi felt someone bump into her and she dropped the bag of food she'd been holding onto the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She shouted as she turned to face the person that just made her bad day worse. When she turned around she was met with the face of a very flustered looking human male. From what she could tell he looked around 25 and had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. Most people would say he was good looking, but to Chi Chi who had become accustomed to Saiyan good looks, he was only average.

"Are you a slave?" The stranger asked his eyes darting across the crowd, as if trying to find someone.

Chi Chi scoffed at his question. "Do I look like the queen?"

"Good then come with me." The stranger said and before Chi Chi even had time to say something she was being towed through the market place.

After a couple of minutes they had arrived at a small run-down shack. Chi Chi looked over the house and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Hey whe-" She began but was pushed though the door.

"Sorry about that. But I couldn't tell you anything till we arrived." The stranger said as he brushed himself off.

"And where the hell are we? And who do you think you are dragging me around like that?" Chi Chi fumed trying to put her hair back into its ponytail.

The stranger laughed. "Sorry about that, I guess it was kind rude. My name's Andrew and this-" He said pointing around the room to the other people. "Is my team."

Chi Chi looked around the room in shock, she wasn't aware until then that there were other people.

"Oh. And what 'team' are you talking about. Are you all slaves too?"

Andrew laughed "One question at a time..um.."

"Chi Chi" She told him.

"Oh ok. One question at a time Chi Chi. Yes we are slaves." Andrew answered. "And this is my team for getting off this crap hole."

Chi Chi allowed the words to set in before asking the next question.

"What do you mean?"

Andrew smiled and grabbed Chi Chi's hand and led her to a table in the middle of the room. Chi Chi took a seat and waited for Andrew to continue.

"We're getting off Vegeta-sei .Leeha-" Andrew said pointing to one of the random girls in the back, who smiled and waved at the mention of her name. "Had a capsule on her the day she was taken. It's a spaceship and we've been waiting for just the right opportunity to use it. At first we'll only take a couple of people but once we get to earth we'll come back for more."

Chi Chi could see the enthusiasm in Andrew's eyes and hated to ruin it for him but knew if she didn't he could get seriously hurt.

"Andrew.." Chi Chi sighed and got up so that she was eye level with him. "I'm sorry to say this, but it won't work."

Andrew got a shocked look on his face. "But why not."

"Andrew these Saiyans are a dozen times stronger than us. And that's only their weaker soldier's. If you were to try to run away from them, they would kill you."

Chi Chi waited for Andrews reaction and saw the look of shock become replaced with determination. "Then let them try. I'd rather die trying to get away ,then die living as a slave."

"Andrew-" Chi Chi began but was cut off an explosion coming from the back of the house. Smoke began to fill the room as the other slaves began to run away only to be tackled to the ground.

"Saiyans. Run." Andrew told Chi Chi hastily and tried push Chi Chi away. Chi Chi looked around the room for a way out but found all the exits being blocked by saiyans.

"Crap what do we do?" Chi Chi asked Andrew, her voice filled with panic. Before Andrew had a chance to answer her two saiyans came and tackled them to the ground.

"Stay down."

Chi Chi heard one of the saiyans say, but she continued to struggle. _Kami Kakarot help._ Chi Chi thought as smoke began to make her eyes water.

"This one won't stop moving."

"Well then make her."

That was the last thing Chi Chi heard before she felt something hit her neck, and her world go black.

**Dun Dun Dun… Yes I know another cliffy, but what can I say, I'm evil. So what do you think? Read and Review- Thanks heaps.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey everybody. This is your best aurthor ready to give you lucky readers another instalment. *Bows*. Thank-you Thank-you, you're much to kind, it feels so good to finish off another chapter, sorry that it took so long but it may shock you to find out that I do have a life outside fanfiction. I just wanna give a massive shout out to everyone that review. The feed back is great and is what keeps me writing. So enough of my rambling, now enjoy the chapter.**

**Vegeta: Why the hell are we still doing this?**

**SailorWinchester: Because I have no life and love to torture you. Gosh. Keep up Veggie.**

**Vegeta: Call me Veggie one more time and I will make you regret it.**

**SailorWinchester: V.E.G.G.I.E**

**BANG!**

**Vegeta: Due to certain circumstances I will have to fill in for SailorWinchester. She does not, nor ever will own Dragonball Z.**

Kakarot paced around his room as he waited for Chi Chi to return. She'd left around lunchtime and hadn't been back since and now it was nearing sunset. It didn't take that long to pick up some food and frankly he was beginning to worry.

_What if some other Saiyan took her??_

_What if she tripped and cracked her head?_

_What if she ran away?_

The possibilities kept going around in Kakarot's head, each one worst than the last.

Kakarot's tail twitched in anxiety and he had o wrap it around his waist to keep it still.

"Damn it Chi Chi where are you?" He groaned, feeling something was very wrong. Kakarot glanced over at the clock on the wall and frowned, in about 30 minutes or so it would be dark, which meant it would be harder to find Chi Chi. He had to go bring her back now.

"Screw this." Kakarot mumbled and headed out the door.

******

Chi Chi moaned as she rolled onto her side and felt something stabbing her in the back. _What the? This isn't the couch. _Chi Chi thought as she wondered where she was. Had she gotten into a fight with Kakarot and he threw her out. Chi Chi felt a pain in her neck and went to touch it to see what was wrong with it, she could tell it was bruised just by how tender it felt.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she sat up and found herself sitting on a wooden bench.

"In a cell." A voice answered her. Chi Chi frowned as she knew the voice but couldn't place a name to it.

"Who's there. Where are we?" Chi Chi replied hoarsely, her voice feeling dry like she'd been deprived of water.

"Still asking too many questions aye Chi Chi." The voice answered, with a hint of amusement. "They must of hit you good."

Chi Chi groaned and placed her head in her hands, realising why her head hurt.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Chi Chi shook head and let out a small whimper, realising that she couldn't make fast head gestures.

"Come on think." The voice pressed.

Chi Chi sighed and let her mind relax and go over the last thing she could remember. _I got into a fight with Kakarot. He said he cared for me_. A frown appeared on her face as she remembered what Kakarot said to her.

"I shouldn't of left things like that." She admitted and felt like she was going to start crying. _Ok what happened after? Um..went shopping, got knocked over, dragged around, plan to leave, Saiyan raid._

"Fuck." Chi Chi swore as she remembered just how and why she got here. Quickly Chi Chi jumped off the seat and ran to the bars of her cell.

"Andrew? Andrew is that you." She asked frantically, shaking the bars.

"Good to know you remembered me." Andrew chuckled. "I was beginning to think you had amnesia."

Chi Chi gasped at Andrew's lighthearted attitude. "How can you be making jokes at a time like this. We're in jail." She shrieked.

Chi Chi strained her eyes, trying to make out some kind of shape. There was little light in the cells and she could barely see 3 meters in front of her. "Come into the light so I can see you." Chi Chi demanded and waited.

"What for. Can't you hear me?" Andrew asked curious about her request.

"No. I want to abuse you in person for landing me in this situation." She answered truthfully. "Now come on."

"Well only cause you asked so nicely." Andrew answered sarcastically and moved to the front of his cell.

"Happy now?" Andrew asked Chi Chi.

"Yes." Chi Chi said bluntly. "Now what the hell are we doing here?"

Andrew Shrugged and leaned into the bars. "I dunno. I guess they're keeping us here until they know how to punish us."

Chi Chi shook her head frantically, ignoring the pain. "No. No. I can't be here." She exclaimed. "I have to get to Kakarot, he'll be wondering where I am."

"Your master?" Andrew asked and Chi Chi nodded her head. "Well I don't think he'll be to happy to hear you're in jail. Hell he properly won't even take you back."

Chi Chi griped by bars in front of her, feeling like her legs would give in. "No. You're wrong. Kakarot will believe that this was just a giant misunderstanding."

Andrew got a skeptical look on his face and shrugged. "Whatever. Listen you'd better get some rest. Who knows how long we'll be here." With that said Andrew walked back over to his bench and laid down trying to get some sleep. Chi Chi dragged herself back over to the wooden bench and sat herself down.

"Kakarot." She whimpered as she brought her knee's up to her chest and rested her head on them. "Please help."

*****

THUD THUD THUD!!!!

Kakarot banged on Vegeta's door impatiently, waiting for him to open it.

"Vegeta. Vegeta. Get your ass out here."

Kakarot was about to bang on the door again when it swung open.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want." Vegeta spat though clenched teeth, as he gathered a ki blast in his hand. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"I need your help Vegeta." Kakarot said plainly, trying to keep his cool.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Kakarot's statement. "At this time of night. What could you possible need my help with?"

"Chi Chi."

"Damn it Kakarot. I don't want to hear another word about the harpy I-"

"Is missing." Kakarot said cutting Vegeta off.

Kakarot's statement caught Vegeta's attention, and he now understood why he was so worked up.

"How long has she been missing?" Vegeta asked, diminishing the ki blast in his hand. Kakarot growled not wanting to waste time with questions. "Since lunch. Vegeta I don't have time for questions, I need to find Chi Chi and I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Cause we'll cover more ground. Please Vegeta." Kakarot begged.

Vegeta looked over Kakarot and let out a sigh. "Do you know how pathetic you look?" Vegeta asked Kakarot, who looked down at the ground. "Fine I'll help." He agreed.

Kakarot's face lit up at Vegeta's answer. "Good. I've already looked at the markets and around the castle, but if you could ask around that would help."

"And what will you be doing?" Vegeta asked hotly.

"Looking around other places of corse. Now lets go." Kakarot replied and then ran down the hall, leaving Vegeta to do his part.

"Idiot." Vegeta mumbled as he slammed his door closed and went to talk to the other guards.

Kakarot heaved a sigh as he flew over the market place for the second time that night, or now early morning, his eyes frantically searching, trying to find something that he could of missed. He couldn't help this nagging feeling that told him that Chi Chi was somewhere near him, but just out of reach. _I'm never letting her out of my sight again._ He thought to himself as he stoped mid flight and descended to the ground.

"Chi Chi where the hell are you?" He said to himself as he walked down one of the market streets, but stoped dead in the middle of the path. He could smell her. Or rather he scent. Relief washed over him as he had some sign of her. She'd been here at one point, Kakarot stretched out his senses to see if he could find her scent anywhere else. But to his disappointment he couldn't, it got blended in with someone else's.

Kakarot's relief was now replaced with rage. Someone had taken her. Someone had taken his mate.

"I have to get her back." He said his eyes burning with determination. When this was all over he was going to make sure Chi Chi was his. After doing a quick once over with his eyes, Kakarot ran ten steps then took off in the sky back to the palace. As Kakarot neared the palace he was surprised to see Vegeta standing at the entrance, waiting for him he could only assume.

"Did you find anything?" Kakarot asked desperately as he landed in front of Vegeta. Vegeta fidgeted uncomfortably, something Kakarot didn't fail to miss.

"Vegeta what did you find?" Kakarot asked breathlessly, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this Kakarot." Vegeta said plainly and waited for Kakarot to respond, Kakarot nodded for Vegeta to proceed. "She's alive, but she's in prison with the other slaves."

"Why the hell is she in prison?!" Kakarot bellowed unable to believe what Vegeta was saying. "What could she of possibly done? It does-" Kakarot was silenced by Vegeta before he could get another word in.

"That harpy of yours tried to escape the planet, with those other lowlife scum."

Kakarot shook his head in denial, _Chi Chi wanted to leave? _He thought sadly as he tried to process what Vegeta was saying. He'd known that Chi Chi was mad at him but he didn't think she's go as far to leave him entirely.

He was about to ask Vegeta another question when a thought struck him. _Is this why she said nothing could happen between us? Was she just pretending to like me so I would trust her and she could get away?. _The very thought made Kakarot feel sick, but he couldn't deny that it made sense. She'd all but said it herself that she wanted to leave, but was unable to. And now she was found with a group of humans who were trying to escape the planet. There was no way that could be a coincidence. Kakarot clenched his fists so hard that they lost all colour, he no longer was worried about Chi Chi, now he was just plain mad. Mad that she had used him. Vegeta noticed how tense Kakarot looked and felt slightly worried. He'd expected him to be mad, but not this mad.

"Kakarot are you alright?" Vegeta asked hesitantly, but got no reply as Kakarot turned his back on him and once again took to the sky.

"Kakarot. Kakarot you idiot!" Vegeta shouted. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kakarot heard Vegeta yelling at him but paid no mind, right now he had one thing on his mind, and that was getting the answers he deserved.

****

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…

Chi Chi thought as she counted the scratches on the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was now early morning and the sun was just starting to rise, this enabled some much-needed light to fill the cell. If she thought that it looked bad at night, she was wrong, it looked much worse in the morning. For now she could clearly see the filthy floor, walls and bench and count the scratches on the wall. Looking at the wall Chi Chi frowned thinking of dozens of reason as to why those marks were there. To count the minutes someone was locked up, to see the number of lies that they had told in their life or like her something to look at while they waited for saviour to come.

Chi Chi grimaced at the thought, starting to feel like her saviour wasn't going to come for her this time. _Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. _She thought miserably as she torn her eyes away from the wall to look down at the floor. _Maybe my number was up that first time and since then I've been testing fate. _Chi Chi could make out shouting coming from down the hall but paid no mind to it, she had bigger things to worry about. Like what was going to happen to her. She'd asked Andrew last night but never got an answer, as he was taken away by a saiyan. She shuddered as she was reminded of the fear she felt _Kami I hope Andrew's all right._ She thought and then felt her eyes beginning to water up, she'd lost track of how many times she'd cried now. _To count the number of times they cried._ Chi Chi thought half-heartedly and managed a chuckle.

Chi Chi could hear footsteps coming her way and was afraid to look up, so she kept her eyes down hoping they where just passing by.

"I was looking for you."

Chi Chi eyes widened as she recognised who the voice belong to. She'd be able to recognise that voice anywhere. Tearing her eyes off the ground she looked to the front of her cell and was rewarded by the sight of her saviour. Chi Chi's face brightened up as she realised she was finally going to get out of here.

"I knew you would." She said happily her voice cracking slightly.

Kakarot scoffed. "You really thought two steps ahead didn't you."

Chi Chi noticed the impassive look on Kakarot's face and was confused.

"Kakarot what are you talking about?" Chi Chi asked softly as she got off the bench and walked over to the bars of her cell.

"So what was your plan? Get all cozy with me and then once I trust you, just up and leave." Kakarot replied his voice dripping with disgust. He told himself that he would talk to her calmly, but now that idea was out the window.

"Kakarot what are you talking about?" Chi Chi asked confused.

"This. You planed it all!" He bellowed back making Chi Chi flinch in disbelief.

"Kakarot I don't understand!" Chi Chi said frantically, trying to understand the words coming out of his mouth.

Kakarot laughed and shook his head. "Please just stop lying. For once just tell the truth."

"The truth? Kakarot what do you think is going on."

"Just stop!" Kakarot bellowed harshly, making Chi Chi gasp. "This was your plan from the beginning. Getting me to trust you then once you've gained it running off to try and get back to earth."

Chi Chi shook her head, tears beginning to roll down her checks. She now understood what was going on. Kakarot thought she was abandoning him, that she'd never cared about him and it was all just a poley.

"No Kakarot you've got it all wrong." Chi Chi begged desperately, she needed to make him understand.

"It's all just a misunderstanding, I never planed this. I was walking in the markets when someone dragged me to this meeting about leaving Vegeta-sei." Chi Chi rushed. "Then the a raid happened and I wound up in here. Please you have to believe me!"

Kakarot stood still and listened to Chi Chi's story, his face still impassive not showing any emotion. He wanted to believe her so bad, but had a hard time buying it.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds." Kakarot whispered and Chi Chi nodded.

"But it's the truth!"

"And how do I know that you're not lying?" Kakarot questioned.

Chi Chi smiled sadly " 'Cause lying doesn't suit me remember." She joked and hoped to make Kakarot smile. But to her disappointment got no response.

The two stood in silence for a while, the tension making the air heavy as if it were a cloud of smoke.

"How do I know your not just lying to save yourself." Kakarot asked cautiously, staring Chi Chi right in the eyes. Chi Chi got nervous from Kakarot staring at her and adverted her eyes to the ground.

"If you can say that then you never really knew me then." She answered truthfully, her voice just above a whisper. "I never once lied to you."

Chi Chi looked up at Kakarot and realised that she had just lied to him again. "No. That's not true." She admitted

Kakarot was taken back by her response, was she admitting to lying to him? He was about to ask her when he noticed she was going to say something.

"I've told two lies to you. The first being that I've never lied to you." Chi Chi began and then swallowed nervously at what she was about to say next. If she was being totally honest with Kakarot then she needed to tell him how she really felt.

"And the second?" Kakarot asked, curious as to what her second lie could be.

"Was when I told you that I didn't care about you." Chi Chi finished and waited for Kakarot's reaction. Kakarot didn't know how to react to Chi Chi confession, on one hand he was over joyed that Chi Chi cared about him, but on the other he didn't know whether to believe her. After all she was only saying it now that she needed his help. He looked at Chi Chi and noticed that she looked nervous.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Kakarot groaned angrily.

Chi Chi stared at Kakarot at a loss of what to say. "I don't know." She stammered.

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Cause I need your help." Chi Chi shrieked, her voice cracking.

"So if you didn't need my help." Kakarot began his voice sounding rough but getting softer. "You wouldn't be telling me this."

Chi Chi looked Kakarot in the eye and knew she had to tell him the truth. "Properly not."

Kakarot nodded his head at her honesty and then turned his back to her and began to walk off. Chi Chi saw Kakarot walk off and felt her heart start to break.

"Where are you going?" Chi Chi screamed, her voice sounding unstable due to the tears she was crying.

Kakarot stoped mid step and turned back to face Chi Chi and felt that his heart had stoped beating. There behind bars was the girl her loved, looking like a lost and frightened little girl. "I'm sorry Chi Chi. But I don't know whether I can trust you now." Kakarot admitted truthfully.

Another sob racked through Chi Chi's body at Kakarot's words.

"Please Kakarot I need your help." Chi Chi cried, "I love you." She finished before she could stop the words coming out. Kakarot looked Chi Chi in the eyes spoke before he could stop himself.

"I wish it was that simple." And with those final words said walked off.

Chi Chi's breath caught in her throat at those words, she realised that those were the same words she's told Kakarot, and wondered if this was how he felt, if so she hatred herself more than Kakarot did.

"Kakarot. Kakarot!" Chi Chi cried out but got no answer. "I'm sorry. God dammit I'm sorry" Feeling weak and broken down Chi Chi collapsed to the ground and continued to cry her eyes out, no longer caring about the outcome of this event. The one person that she loved now hated her and thought that she wasn't worth saving.

"Kakarot I love you." She sobbed repeatedly as she waited for pain to end.

**To Be Continued….**

**Oh my god how sad, poor Chi Chi. I bet you all hate me for leaving you with such a cliff-hanger. Till next time**


	16. Chapter 16

It's A Sayian Thing

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey Here's the latest update. Sorry for taking so long I had some major writers block. But it's all sorted now, and thanks for all the wonderful suggestions. I just want everyone to know that I'm taking them all into consideration. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

Kakarot walked out of the prison feeling worse than he had in years, both emotionally and physically, he was dragging his feet and tail due to exhaustion and his heart felt like it had stoped beating. To say that he was in pain was an understatement. He didn't know what he expected to happen at the prison, he hoped maybe finding out that it was one big cruel joke set up by the prince, or maybe even that they'd gotten Chi Chi confused with some other slave. Either way he'd been wrong. It wasn't some joke nor was it another slave. It was his Chi Chi locked up like a prisoner. Kakarot stoped mid pace and stared at the sun, which was now rising and couldn't help but wonder how this had happened in the course of one day. A cold wind picked up and sent shivers through Kakarot's body, despite having his fur to keep him warm. A sad thought flickered through his head, Chi Chi sitting in the corner of her cell, shivering, while the cold winds whipped around her. Angered at even thinking about her Kakarot shook his head and took off back towards the palace.

As he reached the palace he noticed the saiyans getting ready for a new day. Some were sparing with each other and others were eating breakfast. Kakarot's stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"Damn. Now I'll have to make my own food." He muttered as he walked through the door and made his way to his room. Kakarot saw Vegeta in the distance and mentally cursed. _I don't want to deal with this right now._ He thought as he walked up to the prince.

"Vegeta." Kakarot said and continued to walk, never once breaking his pace.

"Kakarot how-" Vegeta began but didn't have time to finish as Kakarot walked straight passed him. Vegeta was angered by this response. Not that he'd admit it to Kakarot but he'd been waiting for him to return so he could find out what exactly what was happening.

Kakarot was about to open his door, thankful that he prince had not pressed the subject, when he felt someone pull him by the arm.

"Kakarot. Do not walk away while I'm taking to you." Vegeta said gruffly as he turned Kakarot around to face him.

"Vegeta not now. I'm tried and hungry." Kakarot whined, shaking his arm to get out of Vegeta's grip. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his fellow saiyans response.

"Great to know. Now tell me what happened."

"Nothing. I saw Chi Chi and we figured some things out. Ok that's all." Kakarot answered, only giving Vegeta the short version. Vegeta noticed the pained look on Kakarot's face and knew there was more to the event than he was letting on.

"So how come she's not here with you?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot was surprised by Vegeta's question.

"Cause she's a criminal. She tried to leave the planet." Kakarot replied slowly, not really knowing the answer himself. "Why do you ask?"

Vegeta shrugged, slightly confused by Kakarot's answer by knowing not to push it any further.

"No reason. It's just that I thought you'd break down the entire prison just to get her."

Kakarot frowned at Vegeta's statement. "No. She's in there cause of what she did."

Vegeta shrugged again and turned around to walk off. "I can't believe you gave up Nikau for the harpy." He said over his shoulder a smirk on his face.

Kakarot sighed and looked down at the ground. "Me neither." He admitted. When he walked into his room the first thing he noticed was how the room no longer smelled of Chi Chi's cooking. His stomach grumbled again and he walked into the kitchen to fix something up, only when he got into the kitchen did he remember Chi Chi saying that they were out of food. Giving up Kakarot walked over to the couch and collapsed upon it. Kakarot sighed as his head it the arm rest and he closed his eyes, feeling completely drained. _I wonder how Chi Chi's doing?_ His eyes snapped open at the thought he was unable to get Chi Chi out of his head.

"Crap. Think about something else Kakarot." He said to himself as he let his mind wander, and somehow he recalled the last thing Vegeta said to him.

_Maybe I was wrong for giving up Nikau._ Kakarot thought sadly as his mind remembered when he told her he loved someone else.

Flashback

"Yep." Nikau said looking up at Kakarot, her face painted with suspicion. "We have a lot to talk about."

Kakarot's tail twitched in anxiousness as he and Nikau walked towards his room, his mind trying to come up with a way to break the news to her. Kakarot's anxiousness didn't go un-noticed by Nikau and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You can relax Kakarot." Nikau laughed. "I'm not going to eat you."

Kakarot said nothing and continued to follow her.

"I hope you're more talkative once we get inside." Nikau said as she waited for Kakarot, who was a few steps behind her, at his door.

"You remembered where my room is." Kakarot stated somewhat surprised.

Nikau smiled. "Shows how highly you think of me."

Kakarot couldn't help but smile as he opened the door to his room and let him and Nikau in. Nikau looked over Kakarot's room and gave a nod of approval.

"Just like I remember it." She sighed pushing a strand of her long black hair behind her ears. "Only it's cleaner."

"That would be Chi Chi's doing." Kakarot said proudly. Only after the words came out did he realise he hadn't called her his slave. Nikau gave Kakarot a confused look.

"Chi Chi is my slave."

"Oh." Nikau said in understanding. "On a first name basis aye." She joked and elbowed Kakarot in the ribs.

Kakarot looked down at Nikau's comment, he had to tell Nikau the truth. She had the right to know. Nikau noticed Kakarot's forlorn look and got worried.

"Kakarot's what's the matter?" She asked sincerely. Kakarot said nothing but grabbed Nikau's hand and led her to the couch. Nikau sat down next to Kakarot and waited patiently for him to say something. Kakarot racked his brain trying to find a way to get the words out.

"Nikau. Chi Chi's kinda more than just a slave." He said the words coming out in a rush.

"Chi Chi. Was she who was in the healing tank?"

"Yes."

Nikau frowned. "What do you mean she's more than just a slave?"

"Well…I…She…We.." Kakarot stammered stupidly. This was all new to him, it was unlike him, unlike saiyans to talk about their feelings openly. It showed weakness something a warrior should never do. "I have feelings for her."

Nikau was stunned at Kakarot's declaration. She was not expecting this. A lump caught in her thought as she tried to force the words out.

"Have you mated with her?" She asked quietly as she tried to find the mark on his shoulder.

Kakarot shook his head. "No. Not as yet. It's early but I feel that she may be my true mate."

"Do you love her?" Nikau asked her eyes cast downwards so Kakarot wouldn't see her pain.

There was a silence as Kakarot thought about his answer. "Yeah I guess I do." He said smiling the words sounding strange to him. Nikau didn't know what to say after that. Her mate had basically just told her he didn't want to be with her anymore. She thought about the women she saw in the healing tank and couldn't help but feel jealous. How was the little slave girl able to steal Kakarot's heart? However Nikau was a women of standards and knew that she couldn't force Kakarot into being with her if he didn't want to. She owed him that, not as a fellow saiyan but as a friend.

"So when do you intend to make her your's?"

Kakarot breathed a sigh of relief when Nikau answered; he was beginning to get worried by her lack of response. Not that he could blame her.

"Whenever she's ready." He answered truthfully. "So you're ok with this?"

"Truthfully I don't know." Nikau began. "A lot has changed since I left, I guess I was stupid to think that you wouldn't look at other females. But I can't make you be with me and it's obvious that you care for her, so the only thing I can do is give you up. Besides I'm happy enough just to keep you as a friend."

Kakarot smiled glad to know that things would go on like they did before. He didn't want to mate with Nikau, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"Well who say's I want you as a friend." Kakarot said playfully, trying to change the subject.

Nikau laughed, flicking her hair to the side. "Please you worship me. I'm the only friend you have."

"No. Not true I have Vegeta." Kakarot retorted.

Nikau raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The prince?"

Kakarot nodded.

"Please." Nikau laughed. "He only wants you for your sparing."

Kakarot and Nikau both laughed at the joke, all previous sadness leaving.

"So tell me about Chi Chi." Nikau asked. Wanting to know more about the women who had stolen Kakarot's heart.

For the rest of the day Kakarot told Nikau everything he knew about Chi Chi.

End Flashback

_Did I make the wrong decision?_ Kakkarot thought, closing his eyes as sleep claimed him. He already knew the answer to the question in his heart. But now he had to convince his head.

******

Vegeta grumbled as he walked down the hall the to the conference room. It was only the beginning of the day and already it was ruined. Passing saiyans got out of his way in a dash as they noticed the princes foul mood. When Vegeta arrived at the conference room he swung the door open and walked in, not caring if he was interrupting anything.

"Didn't I teach you to knock?" The King asked his son rhetorically.

Vegeta sat down in his seat and fought back the snide comment that was burning to escape his lips. "Carry on." Was what Vegeta settled for.

"Very well. As you know we have recently caught a group that was trying to flee Planet Vegeta."

"This is old news. If this is what you called me for then I'm going." Vegeta interrupted and stood up, on the verge of walking out."

King Vegeta stared at his son with a frown. "If you'd let me finish." The king began. "Today I have brought in what appears to be the leader of the group, to ask if there are any other groups like them." The King finished.

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment then sat back down. If he was to find out any news about Chi Chi and her group this would be the place.

"What made you change your mind?" The King asked Vegeta, not caring about the other saiyans in the room hearing.

"Does it matter." Vegeta huffed.

"I guess not. Bring the accused forward." The King bellowed.

The back doors flung open and a human was lead in by two Saiyans flanking behind him. The human up to the end of the table and stared down the King.

_He's brave._ Vegeta thought and couldn't help but smirk. _Turns out the old mans not as scary as he thought._ King Vegeta, unaware of the Humans staring kept talking.

"State your name."

"Andrew."

"Is it true you were trying to escape from the planet?" The King questioned.

"Yes." Andrew answered bluntly.

" Are you aware of any other groups trying to do the same?"

Vegeta noticed Andrew looked hesitant to answer.

"You may as well tell the truth seeing as you're going to die anyway." Vegeta said roughly, speaking up for the first time during the meeting.

"No." Andrew answered.

King Vegeta picked up a piece of paper. "Are these the people who were in your group." The king began to read out names and after each one Andrew answered yes or no. From what Vegeta, who was only vaguely listening, could gather Andrew had answered yes to everyone.

"Chi Chi."

Vegeta's head piped up at the mention of Chi Chi's name.

"What? No."

"What do you mean no?" Both father and son asked at the same time. Vegeta noticed this and cringed. Andrew looked shocked from hearing Chi Chi's name on the list.

"Chi Chi was never part of the group. She's just some random I found of the street."

Vegeta stomped over to Andrew and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"What do you mean that you just found her on the street? And you had better not lie to me." Vegeta threatened, the hair on his tail almost standing on end for anger. If what he suspected was true than Kakarot had accused Chi Chi of something that wasn't true. Andrew had a look of fear on his face as he tried to form the words.

"I'm waiting." Vegeta demanded.

"I saw Chi Chi this at the markets and she looked sad. I thought that she needed help." Andrew explained.

"And?" Vegeta shouted.

" And I grabbed her and took her back to our group. I asked her if she wanted to join in but she refused. She said that it was all for nothing."

Vegeta dropped Andrew to the ground and walked back to his seat.

"So what you're saying is that Chi Chi's being there was all a misunderstanding."

"Yes."

Vegeta looked over to his father, who looked surprised at Vegeta's reaction.

"When are the slaves to be executed?" Vegeta asked the king, his tone hold no room for argument.

"Noon."

"Great." Vegeta muttered sarcastically and began to walk out of the room, ignoring his father who was calling out to him. "I've got to go tell Kakarot this."

*****

Kakarot was awoken by someone shaking him. He was about to blast them into the next dimension, until he saw that it was Vegeta.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing?" Kakarot growled angrily, his voice filled with sleep.

"You don't have time to talk Kakarot. You have to get Chi Chi." Vegeta replied. Kakarot sat up on the couch, the light making him wince.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, stunned by Vegeta's request.

Vegeta sighed angrily and pulled Kakarot off the couch. "The harpy's going to be executed at noon and as much as it would please me I know it would kill you."

Kakarot stared at Vegeta in shock. He hadn't known that Chi Chi was to be executed, he assumed that she would just do time in prison.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"Damn it Kakarot how much clearer do I have to be? If you don't go get that slave now she's going to die. Which is a bit extreme seeing as she didn't do anything!" Vegeta shouted making Kakarot flinch slightly.

"How do you know?" Kakarot asked.

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know she didn't do anything?" Kakarot explained.

"Cause we had the leader of that pathetic group tell us who was in it and when it came to Chi Chi's name he said he just picked her up off the street." Vegeta growled, he really didn't want to be here explaining this.

Kakarot was overjoyed by Vegeta's words. Chi Chi had been telling the truth, she never wanted to leave it was all a misunderstanding. And on top of that she loved him.

"Damn it Vegeta. I didn't believe her." Kakarot admitted sadly.

Vegeta had at this point lost interest and was picking stray fluff of his fur. "Well what are you still standing here for? Go and get her you idiot, honestly I don't know how you can be so dense."

Kakarot nodded and ran out of the room, with only one thing on his mind getting Chi Chi back. He was halfway down the hall when he realised he had no way to get her back. If he just showed up and grabbed her, the king would have his head. Suddenly an idea came to mind, but he knew couldn't do it without some help. Turning on his heal Kakarot raced back to his room and found the person he needed.

"Vegeta. Come with me I need your help."

"No." Vegeta said simply and sat on Kakarot's couch.

Kakarot ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Please Vegeta I need your help or I won't be able to get Chi Chi back." Kakarot pleaded. Vegeta was unfazed by Kakarot's pleas and continued to sit there.

"No Kakarot. She's your harpy not mine. You get her."

Kakarot by this point was considering just grabbing Vegeta and forcing him to come, but knew that would ultimately start a fight. He had to approach this in a different way.

"Ok Vegeta help me this one time and I'll become your sparing slave." Kakarot offered. This got Vegeta's attention.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked carefully.

"I mean that whenever you want a spar, day or night. You come get me. And I can never refuse. And" Kakarot continued. "It last til my death."

Kakarot waited in anticipation as Vegeta sat motionless on the couch. After a minute Vegeta got up and walked over to Kakarot.

"Deal."

Kakarot nodded and together they raced to get Chi Chi.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hey I've gotta make this message really quick. Okay first off thanks for all the interviews. Second I'm sorry but I didn't have time to edit this chapter, I've been so busy with school work that I haven't even had time to breath, so please ignore any mistakes. Now a sadder note, I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a while. I've got too many things going on in my life at the moment to write more chapter. At the moment. But please do not fret this story will not be forgotten, I will update as soon as I can. So until then just think of it as a holiday.**

**Enjoy!**

Chi Chi looked at the crowd that was flocking to the stage. From where she was standing she couldn't see the stage, only the saiyans surrounding it. She was thankful for that. The last thing she wanted to see were people being killed. Saiyans of all classes had turned up to the event, Chi Chi frowned at the idea of people coming to watch other people die. _But they are saiyans after all_. She thought as she looked at one of the slaves standing in behind of her. On the way over to what the saiyans called the _entertainment arena, _she and Chi Chi had had a nice talk. She'd found out her name was Rei, they had talked about their lives before they were taken from earth and who they had served since being on Vegeta-sei. Chi Chi felt someone tugging on her arm and turned to face Rei.

"It's sick how they all come out to watch others die." Rei said her voice dripping with disgust. Chi Chi nodded her head at Rei's statement.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Chi Chi agreed.

Rei looked over Chi Chi and smiled. "You sure have seemed to calm down."

Chi Chi laughed quietly, trying not to attract too much attention. It was bad enough being on display for everyone to see, the last thing she needed was for everyone to put their focus on her. "I have you to thank for that."

"I didn't do anything." Rei disagreed.

"Yes you did. You calmed me down. If it wasn't for you I'd be on the ground bawling my eyes out." Chi Chi admitted, determined to get Rei to admit she'd helped.

Rei raised an eyebrow at Chi Chi, her blue eyes showing confusion.

"So your okay with dying?"

Chi Chi shook her head, her back hair swaying with it. "No of course not. There's just no point in fighting it. Everyone else here is going through the same thing it was selfish to make it all about me. Even if I am here by mistake." Chi Chi said grumbling the last part.

"I was waiting for that." Rei chuckled. "I still can't believe that your master didn't believe you."

Chi Chi was taken aback by Rei's statement. "What do you mean?"

The line started to move and Chi Chi and Rei took a step forward.

"I mean he saves you from that bald guy, what's his name?"

"Nappa"

"Yeah whatever. He saves you from baldy, takers care of you and everything. But he won't believe you on this small issue." By the time Rei was finished Chi Chi noticed that she had her hands on her hips and looked about ready to kill somebody.

"Men suck." Rei added, taking her hands off her hips and crossing them in front of her chest.

"No Saiyans suck." Chi Chi corrected coping her stance.

To two stood in silence until a scream of pain was heard. Chi Chi looked to Rei her eyes wide with fear. They both knew that would be their fate soon.

"Can you see?" Chi Chi asked Rei quietly, her eyes starting to water. Rei looked down at Chi Chi and grabbed her hand.

"You don't really want me to answer that." Rei answered equally as quiet, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes I do!" Chi Chi snapped. "I want to know how I'm going to die."

Rei looked at Chi Chi and noticed how brave she looked. It amazed her that someone as young as Chi Chi had been through so much. Rei turned away from Chi Chi before answering her question.

"Energy blast."

"What?" Chi Chi asked, confused.

"They're using energy blast to kill us. It normally only takes them one try. Much more humane then I thought."

Chi Chi let the information set in. She wondered who she would get. Would they be kind and hit her so it kills her instantly. Or would they hit her once and them let her slowly die. Chi Chi mouthed a thank you to Rei. Time passed and the line was getting shorter and shorter and Chi Chi knew that in a few minutes it would be her turn to go center stage. _I need Kakarot._ Chi Chi thought as she looked at the faces in the crowd, hoping that she may see her saviour. It was all in vain.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"What?" Chi Chi asked snapped out of her daze.

Rei fidgeted nervously and grabbed a hold of Chi Chi's hand. "I don't want to watch you die." She confessed.

"Then close your eyes." Chi Chi joked trying to lighten the mood. Rei gave a small smile at Chi Chi's efforts but Chi Chi could see it was just a mask. Another slave went into the center of the stage and Chi Chi could see she was next in line.

"Listen." Chi Chi began as she pulled Rei into a hug. "No matter what happens I don't want you to look. Don't open your eyes no matter what."

Rei nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Okay."

"I'm really glad I met you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Next." A saiyan voice called out. His voice sounding detached.

Chi Chi released Rei and took a step back, her eyes red with tears.

Chi Chi was about to say something when she felt herself being pulled away by a saiyan. Chi Chi watched Rei as she did what she had asked and closed her eyes. A smile appeared on her face knowing that at least her friend would be spared the horror of seeing her die. The Saiyan's grip tightened on her arm as he continued to pull her along the stage.

"You don't have to be so rough you know!" Chi Chi spat. What was the point of being polite if she was going to die anyway. The saiyan said nothing but gave her one final squeeze and then released her.

"Jerk." Chi Chi mumbled as she rubbed her sore arm. Looking up she was reminded of the hundreds of saiyans looking at her, some of them she recognized as her old masters. Figures they'd show up to watch her die.

Chi Chi felt her whole body shaking with fear. No matter what she said earlier, she was afraid. She didn't want to die, didn't want to leave things with Kakarot the way they were. If she had only one final request it would be to make him understand. A saiyan walked in front of her and she realised that she'd seen him somewhere before. He was short, buff, bulging muscles and of corse thick black hair that defied gravity.

"I never would of guessed this is where you'd end up." The saiyan laughed.

"Do I know you?" Chi Chi asked slightly pissed off at the saiyans attitude towards her.

The saiyan chuckled and Chi Chi noticed that he was wearing the royal symbol on his uniform. _One of Vegeta's guards._ Chi Chi thought and remembered that she must of seen him at one point or another at the palace.

"Not by name. But I know _you_ by reputation."

With that said the Saiyan walked back to the front of the stage and faced the audience of saiyans. The crowd cheered as he gathered a Ki blast in his hand. A big one. Chi Chi gulped in fear and felt tears pricking her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to be remembered as emotional mess. The saiyan turned around and faced Chi Chi, a sick smile painting his face. Chi Chi couldn't be sure but she swore that the crowd was chanting 'Shoot Shoot' over and over again. I made her sick. Straightening up she took one final glance at the remaining slaves, Rei in particular, and noticed that she still had her eyes clenched shut. _Good girl Rei_ Chi Chi thought then shut her own eyes. The crowds' cheers were getting louder and Chi Chi knew that it was time.

_Goodbye Kakarot._ Chi Chi thought as she felt a ball of heat heading towards her.

However the ball never came. This surprised Chi Chi. Was it so fast that it was painless? Where they only playing with her before they got down to business for real? Chi Chi heard a gasp from the crowd and slightly opened her eyes and was shocked to see a saiyan standing in front of her holding the Ki ball that was thrown only a moment ago. Chi Chi opened her eyes all the way and a wave of joy washed over her as she realised who had saved her.

"Kakarot." Chi Chi croaked, her voice breaking.

Kakarot turned around to face Chi Chi and gave her a warm smile. "I couldn't let someone else punish you, now could I." He joked and Chi Chi gave a small chuckle.

"I don't know if I should be grateful or fearful of that."

Kakarot diminished the Ki in his hand and walked over to Chi Chi, ignoring the protest of the saiyan in the crowd. He knew that they were pissed that he had interrupted their entertainment, but he couldn't care less. Chi Chi looked down at the ground, unable to meet Kakarot's eyes. Kakarot put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she would look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. His words sounding sincere and heart felt.

Chi Chi saw the sincerity in Kakarot's eyes and found herself lost for words. She couldn't find the right the words to say. So instead she placed her hand over his and nodded her head. Kakarot smiled, that was all he needed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Kakarot?" The very pissed off saiyan executioner asked.

"This girl is my slave Stornya, and I will punish her in my own way." Kakarot Said firmly as he wrapped his tail around Chi Chi's leg.

Stornya nodded his head in approval. "Then take her and go. But do not ruin this for the others."

Chi Chi darted her eyes over to Rei and saw how confused and sacred she was looking and knew she had to do something.

"Kakarot." Chi Chi whispered, tugging on his red fur. Kakarot looked down at Chi Chi.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't let anyone else die." Chi Chi pleaded. "Please stop this."

"They have to be punished." Kakarot stated, grabbing Chi Chi's hand to stop her tugging on his fur. Chi Chi shook her head in objection.

"Not like this. It isn't right. You saved me, why not them?"

"'Cause they have to pay for their mistakes." Kakarot argued, trying to defend his answer. "And besides, you where here by mistake."

"And how do you know they aren't to." Chi Chi questioned, her voice raising enough to cause some of the surrounding saiyans to hear. Kakarot looked at the passion in Chi Chi's eyes and knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't bare to see her suffer, not after what he had put her through.

"Stop the execution." Kakarot sighed. Chi Chi beamed at him.

Stornya was shocked at Kakarot's request. "What! What did you just say?"

Kakarot looked at Chi Chi and groaned. "You heard me. Stop this."

Stornya burst into laughter. "You think you can stop this. You have no authority here. Only a royal can stop a public event, and last time I checked you weren't one."

"But I am."

Everyone, both on stage and in the crowd, bowed as the source of the voice made itself known. Chi Chi looked up at Vegeta and gave a smile. _Never thought I'd be happy to see him._

"Prince Vegeta." Stornya stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta motioned for everyone to get up. "I'm here to do what the idiot here can't." Vegeta said arrogantly. Kakarot pulled Chi Chi closer to him and wrapped his tail around her waist.

"You owe him big time." Kakarot whispered into Chi Chi's ear. As happy as she was, she hated the idea of owing the prince anything.

"Prince Vegeta, theses slaves have committed a crime not only against the royal family, but against the planet. They must be punished."

Vegeta frowned and formed a Ki blast in his hand. "You dare to question my order."

"No. I'm sorry Prince." Stronya babbled, then turned his attention to the crowd of impatient Saiyans in front of him. "Go home. There will be no further executions today."

The crowd booed and even went as far as to throw objects onto the stage.

Vegeta losing his temper yelled at the crowd. "Go Home!"

Both Chi Chi and Kakarot winced. After the Prince's outburst the crowd of saiyans began to leave.

Chi Chi sighed in relief and ran over to Rei.

"Chi Chi! I can't believe it! He came. Kakarot came for you." Rei said excitedly.

Chi Chi pulled Rei into a hug and held her for a few seconds before releasing her.

"Yeah he did, but listen Rei. I could only stop the execution for now, so don't get to excited. But know that I'll try everything to save you."

"Chi Chi do-" Rei began but was interrupted by a saiyan guard grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?" Chi Chi panicked.

"Taking her back to her cell."

Chi Chi was about to say something when Rei interrupted her. "Chi Chi I have to be punished one way or another. Thank-you for all you've done, you saved me. But don't obesses over this. Move on."

With that said the guard began to pull Rei away, leaving Chi Chi standing alone. Kakarot noticed Chi Chi by herself and walked over to her.

"She's right you know." Kakarot said.

"What?" Chi Chi asked.

"She has to pay for her crime. Whether it be now or later, she'll have to."

Chi Chi nodded her head sadly. "I know." Chi Chi looked around and noticed it was only her and Kakarot on the stage now. "Where's Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He went back to the palace. He said he wants to talk to us later."

Chi Chi groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "I can hardly wait."

Kakarot looked down at Chi Chi and picked her up bridal style. This action startled Chi Chi.

"What are you doing?" Chi Chi asked raising an eyebrow.

Kakarot said nothing but gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Taking you home." He said, then gave her another kiss, this time on the lips. "Where you have some explaining to do."

**To be continued…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

Ok ok, I know that I haven't updated for awhile, and I have a perfectly logical explanation for that. You see I had the final chapters ready on my laptop, all that needed to be done was some last minute tweeking. But due to a certain someone, whose name I won't mention, those files and every other file on my laptop got deleted- so if your going to start chasing down someone with pitchforks, let it be him- and since then I've had no motivation to continue with the story. So sorry about that! Anyway on with the story!

The cold wind made a shiver run up Chi Chi's spine. She couldn't decided what was worse; the fact that the wind was making her so cold her teeth were chatting, or the fact that during the whole flight back to the castle Kakarot was yet to say one word to her. Either way, they were both unbearable to deal with.

"Sorry about the wind."

Chi Chi's head snapped in Kakarot's direction at the sound of his voice. She noticed that he wasn't even looking down at her, just keeping his eyes focused forward, his face betraying no emotion.

"We'll be back at the palace shortly."

Chi Chi opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly found her mouth very dry. Unable to think of anything to say, she nodded and moved in closer to his chest.

After some time, Kakarot and Chi Chi arrived back at his room. Kakarot placed Chi Chi onto the ground just outside the door.

"Thanks." Chi Chi mumbled looking down at the ground. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little nervous, and Kakarot's lack of conversation on the way home didn't make her feel any better. Kakarot nodded and mumbled something Chi Chi couldn't quite make out, then opened the door to let them in. As soon as Chi Chi walked in the door she felt a lot more relaxed, almost like being home, though she'd never say it out loud.

"Come." Kakarot said, grabbing Chi Chi by the hand and leading her over to the couch.

"It's alright I can stand." Chi Chi said nervously. She defiantly was not liking where this was going. Kakarot sighed and turned back to face her.

"I'm not going to attack you. Relax." He said as he sat down on the couch and pulled her next to him.

"I know that!" Chi Chi huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just think this is widely inappropriate."

Kakarot smirked and pulled her even closer. He missed having her so close to him, and now that see was back everything seemed better.

"So what happened back there." He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you tell me you didn't care about me when it's obvious that you do."

Chi Chi sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think of an answer. Kakarot waited patiently for her to say something. When she did answer, it was not the answer he had expected.

"Kakarot. What am I?" Chi Chi asked, eyes still closed. The question had caught Kakarot off guard, he didn't know quite how to answer.

"Um..A girl." He answred reluctantly.

Chi Chi shook her head.

"Sorry, a women?"

"I'm a slave." She answered, turning to look him straight in the eye. "And you're my master. That's the way things are Kakarot. That's how they'll always be." She finished, the sadness in her voice unmistakable.

"So?" Kakarot asked, clearly not seeing the issue.

"So! Where does that leave us Kakarot? You loving me, but only in secret. Away from the eyes of your friends. I don't want that. I want a family, I want people to know your mine and I'm yours." She finished and realized that she was crying.

"Chi Chi." Kakarot sighed and pulled her into a hug. Chi Chi sighed feeling safe in Kakarot's arms, and couldn't help but be amazed by the affect that he had on her.

"I don't care if you're a slave. That doesn't change the way that I feel about you. I'll release you from being my slave."

Chi Chi sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eye. "An then what? I'll just be sold to another saiyan."

"No" Kakarot said firmly. "Once you're out of slavery, I'll take you to be my mate. That way no one can have you but me."

Chi Chi was shocked by what Kakarot had just said. He wanted her for a mate. "You really want me for a mate?" She asked meekly.

Kakarot smile and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Well yeah. If you want to be." He said, half laughing.

"Of course I want to be." Chi Chi said and kissed Kakarot tenderly on the lips.

"I love you Chi Chi." Kakarot said once they broke the kiss.

Chi Chi sighed and wrapped her arms around Kakarot's neck. "You act all big and tuff, but that's all it is an act." She laughed then kissed him again on the lips. "I love you too."

"Yes, and if you tell anyone, I will have to dispose of you." He joked then continued to kiss his soon to be mate.

To be continued…

**Ok so not the best chapter, this was really just to prove that I have not forgotten the story and didn't want to make you wait ages for another chapter. I promise though the next chapter will be much better so until then. Goodbye and thank-you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Hello my lovely readers, how are we all. Ok first off, sorry for not updating lately. It's the beginning of a new year, which for some of us means having to get out of holiday mode and go back to the halls of hell. School. Sorry but this is just a short chapter to let all of you know that I am not in fact dead and do intend to finish this story. Please ignore the mistakes, I had no time to read over this.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Kakarot smiled lazily as the sun warmed his bare-hairless-chest. He loved the way the sun shone through his window in the early morning, not enough to wake him, but enough to warm his body. Stretching like a cat he was careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that lay next to him. He turned onto his side and smiled at how innocent she looked while she was sleeping. Gently he pulled back a section of hair that was covering her face, she stirred slightly and Kakarot was quick to pull his hand away. Sighing happily he rolled over back onto his back and closed his eyes, remembering the events from last night.

He'd taken Chi Chi as his mate. She was his and no one else's. The only condition that she had was that, when they made love, he reverted back to a regular saiyan.

_Properly a good thing she said it._ Mused Kakarot. Even being a regular saiyan, he had to make sure that he didn't use to much of his strength, if he was in Super Saiyan 4, who knows what might of happened. Kakarot shuddered at the thought. He couldn't afford to take that risk.

"Good morning."

Kakarot was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a sleepy Chi Chi. Smiling he turned over kissed her on the lips.

"I'd say after last night the word 'good' is an understatement. Wouldn't you say?"

Chi Chi yawned and gave a stretch before answering. "I'd say, that's typical of a guy to say." She joked and moved in closer to Kakarot, who then wrapped his arms around her waist and his tail around her thigh. "You know." She continued. "I'm really getting used to this tail." She said whilst stroking it. "Though I must say I miss the whole Super Saiyan 4 look."

Kakarot smiled and kissed the side of her neck, where her fresh mark was. "I though you preferred me like this." He said motioning to his hairless chest.

Chi Chi shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as it's you."

"I always have to be careful around you."

"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked propping herself up on her elbow. Kakarot smirked and ran his fingers down her arm.

"I'm stronger than you obliviously. If I was in Super Saiyan 4 last night, well, there's a possibility that I could very well of killed you." Kakarot said, his voice holding a tint of sadness. Chi Chi didn't like seeing Kakarot sad and decided that it was time to change the subject to something more lighthearted.

"How about I get us something to eat." She said as she began to move to the side of the bed. Only to be stopped by Kakarot.

"What?"

"Just stay and rest for a while. I can get something to eat later." He said as he pulled her back beside him.

Chi Chi nodded and snuggled in closer to Kakarot, loving the feel of his skin against her's. _If this is heaven I never want to leave._ Chi Chi thought happily, as she closed her eyes. Suddenly the door burst open, making Chi Chi squeal and duck under the covers.

"What are yo-" Kakarot began but was cut off by the sound of another voice.

"Kakarot, get your lazy ass up this minute." Vegeta said as he stormed into the room.

"Gee Vegeta. Ever heard of knocking?" Kakarot said sarcastically, as he sat up in bed.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not a third class. I don't have to lower myself to knocking." He said then raised an eyebrow at the figure hidden under the sheets. "Harpy get out from under there this instant!"

Chi Chi winced at the prince's voice, preferring to stay underneath the sheets.

"I'm fine where I am. Thanks all the same though."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and drew in a Sharpe breath. "That wasn't a suggestion." He said through clenched teeth.

Seeing no other option, Chi Chi reluctantly brought her head above the covers.

"All the way god dammit." Said Vegeta sighing in frustration.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Chi Chi growled, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. She's rather die then let the prince see what she had to offer. Kakarot gave Chi Chi's hand a quick squeeze and gave her a 'no nonsense' look.

"What's the problem Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, wanting to get to the point.

"The old man has heard about what happened at the execution grounds and wants to know why the entertainment was stopped."

Chi Chi frowned at Vegeta's choice of words. "Entertainment." She muttered.

Vegeta's keen saiyan hearing heard what she had said and it pissed him off.

"Sorry, did you say something harpy?" He grumbled.

"Well actually.." Chi Chi began but was stopped by Kakarot's tail squeezing her thigh.

"Didn't think so."

"What's this got to do with us?" Kakarot questioned. "Haven't you explained the situation to the king?"

Vegeta shook his head. "This is your problem Kakarot. Not mine. You and your harpy will go and explain things to him."

"When?"

"He wants you there in the hour." Vegeta said, then turned and began to walk back towards the door, but not before stopping and turning back to face a very nervous looking Chi Chi.

"I'd make sure that she doesn't speak out of line too. I may be able to tolerate it, but I can guarantee the old man will not."

With that Vegeta left the room.

Chi Chi and Kakarot both sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say.

_There going to blame Kakarot, this is all my fault. If I just acted like I was suppose to none of this would be happening. _Chi Chi thought as she placed her head in her hands.

'**Don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me.'**

Chi Chi jumped in shock. She was sure that she had just heard Kakarot's voice in her head. _I'm going crazy. Just to make things better, I'm going crazy_

'**You're not going crazy**_._** We're bonded now. This is just one of the many perks.**

Chi Chi shook her head and faced Kakarot.

"You've got to stop doing that." She said sternly. Kakarot raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Why? I like hearing what you're thinking." He said truthfully.

"It's creepy. I'll have no privacy." Chi Chi argued, not liking the idea of Kakarot hearing her every thought. Kakarot laughed and pulled Chi Chi closer to him.

"You'll learn to love it." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now come on, lets go get this over with."

**To Be continued….**

**What did you think, please review to let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's A Sayian Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

Hey well here it is, the second last chapter. Gosh it's about time I put it up. Sorry about the wait guys. I have been soooo busy with school that it' not funny. It's downright depressing. Sorry about the mistakes. I haven't proof read this yet, as soon as I wrote it I wanted to get it updated for you guys, my loyal readers. Well enjoy, and OMG, the next chapter will be the last. We're coming to an end.

**I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's character.**

"You would think after the amount of times I've walked down this hall, I'd be used to the dirty looks by now."

"They only look at you like that because they're envious."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at Kakarot's answer. _Oh yeah. Cause ever girl dreams of becoming a slave to an alien race. Lucky me._

"No. Every female saiyan dreams of bonding with a strong male. And lucky you, well you got the best there is." Kakarot said smugly after hearing Chi Chi's thoughts.

The pair turned a corner, only to be met by more glares.

"That's going to get very irritating." Chi Chi muttered, glancing down at the floor as to avoid the looks from passing saiyans.

Kakarot shrugged and pulled a bit of fluff from his red fur. "They'll get used to it."

"Not the looks. I didn't mean them." Chi Chi reliped.

"Then what do you mean?" Kakarot asked raising an eyebrow.

Chi Chi stopped, grabbed Kakarot's hand and turned him to face her.

"It's the whole reading my thoughts thing." She answered sternly. "I love you Kakarot. Kami knows I love you, but my thoughts are my own. You have to respect that."

Chi Chi waited silently for Kakarot to say something. She could tell he was thinking it over cause he had his thinking face on. Yes, she was ashamed to admit but she watched him so much that she knew his thinking face.

"Not anymore." Kakarot said simply and continued to walk, somewhat dragging Chi Chi along.

"I'm sorry what?" Chi Chi asked confused and a kinda breathlessly as she was being hauled behind Kakarot.

"Your thoughts are not your own anymore. You my mate so I have the right to know what your thinking."

This statement ticked Chi Chi off majorly. "You have the right! Oh ok, well you wanna know what I'm thinking, all right. All I'm going to be thinking of from now on is gay porn. How's that?" She ranted angrily.

"You wouldn't dare." Kakarot said playfully, not once turning around or breaking his stride. Chi Chi smiled and sent Kakarot her proof. Kakarot winced as he received the first of many images to come from Chi Chi.

* * *

Chi Chi looked around and admired the paintings on the wall of the counsel room. _They may be a race addicted to fighting, but boy, do they know how to paint. _She thought, as she walked from Kakarot's side to admire a particular painting.

"I see you've noticed on of my favorites." Kakarot said.

"Is it really who I think it is?" Chi Chi asked never taking her eyes off the painting.

"Depends." Kakarot said. "Who do you think it is?"

Chi Chi ran her fingers over the painting, as if touching it would give her a better idea.

"It's you and Vegeta. In the first Super Saiyan thing." She said. She looked at Kakarot for confirmation. Kakarot nodded.

"You both look so angry." Chi Chi said to herself as she studied the looks on the two sayiyan faces. Every line was so detailed she could of sworn it was a picture that was taken just moments ago.

Kakarot having no interest in the subject pulled Chi Chi away from the painting and back into the middle of the room.

"Just stand and wait. The King will be here soon." Kakarot said condescending, as if he were talking to a misbehaving child.

Chi Chi picked up on this and narrowed her eyes at Kakarot. "What? You think that I can't behave myself. Thanks."

"No. That's not it." Kakarot replied shaking his head. "You may be ablt to talk back to Vegeta and get away with it. Sometimes. But the King's different. Don't speak unless spoken to and don't talk back."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and resumed looking at the art on the wall.

Kakarot turned towards the door as he sensed the Kings ki approaching. He also sensed Vegeta's. _What's Vegeta doing with him?_ Kakarot pondered.

The doors suddenly opened and King Vegeta and his son walked into the room. Kakarot bowed, and when he saw Chi Chi making no effort to do the same, pulled her down to his level.

**Behave.** Kakarot said sharply through the bond.

King Vegeta nodded and Kakarot and Chi Chi rose.

"Well lets get this over and done with." Huffed Vegeta and taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Quite boy." King Vegeta spoke, and sat at the head of the table. Kakarot followed suit and took a seat across from Vegeta. Chi Chi then sat next to Kakarot.

"So it has come to my attention that you have mated with this women." King Vegeta spoke sharply. "A women far below your class."

The statement hit Chi Chi hard. She knew slaves were considered worthless to saiyans but hearing the King say it made it sound all the more real.

Kakarot shrugged calmly. "Many saiyans have done the same. Why only 2 months ago elite Kunzo mated with second class Stoma."

"Yes. But she was not a slave." The King counted.

"Nor is Chi Chi any longer. As of our mating I realsed her from being my slave, and seeing as we have mated no other saiyan can touch her."

Chi Chi was surprised by Kakarot's explanation. It's that easy. All the stressing she was doing seemed like a waste now.

**I told you not to worry. I wouldn't let them take you.**

_I'm too stunned to be mad that your reading my thoughts again._

"Well now that that's all sorted out, I'll be going now. Kakarot join me in the training room in one hour." Vegeta said as he began to get up.

"Sit down boy!" The king shouted, making Chi Chi jump a little.

Vegeta for once did as he was told and sat down.

"We have other matters to discuss. Now if she is no longer a slave then I want that human girl off my planet. Now."

"What?" Both Chi Chi and Kakaot said at the same time. Even Vegeta was surprised by his fathers decision.

"Old man, they're mated where one goes the other goes. Are you willing to lose your second best solider." Vegeta challenged.

Chi Chi unable to keep her opinions to herself finally spoke. "King Vegeta, if you insist on sending me home then do so."

"Chi Chi. Shut up." Kakarot growled interrupting her speech.

Chi Chi ignored Kakarot and continued to talk. "But please don't send away Kakarot. He is a great fighter and you will most likely need him in the future."

The King clenched his jaw in anger and slammed in fist on the table. "Quite human. You have no right to speak like that."

_Me and my big mouth. Oh well to late to stop now, may as well go all the way. _Chi Chi thought.

**Don't you dare.** Kakarot warned, and through the bond Chi Chi could sense her anger.

"Why should I?" Chi Chi counted standing up from her seat. "Is it because I'm a human? Or is it because I'm the first human who has ever told you that your wrong. You came to our planet, killed and enslaved our people and you have the nerve to tell us we don't have the right to speak. You're no leader. You're just a boy pretending to be a man., hiding behind a crown" Chi Chi said her voice full with pent up emotion. She'd been wanting to say that for a long time. The room was eerily silent and no one spoke a word for some minutes they just all looked at each other. Chi Chi's palms began to sweat from nervousness, and tried to distract herself by looking anywhere but at the king.

"Your women has a lot of guts to say that to a man that could kill her with the snap of his fingers." The king said to Kakarot.

Kakarot nodded and looked at Chi Chi who sat back down. If he wasn't so mad at her at the moment he would admire her bravery.

" I admire that." The King said simply, shocking everybody.

"T-thank you." Chi Chi stammered, and grimced for sounding like a complete idiot. Kakarot nodded in agreement and grabed ahold of Chi Chi's hand.

"She may stay on this planet, that I agree to. However you Kakarot." The king said looking directly at him. "And you Vegeta, have some explaining to do."

Kakarot looked at Vegeta, confused about what they would have to explain. Luckily for Kakarot Vegeta voice his thoughts.

"Be clear old man. What do we have to explain?" Vegeta growled, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"You know damn well what you two did. I had a stadium full of angry saiyans pissed that they didn't get to watch some criminals die."

"With all due respect King Vegeta. We had to stop it, Chi Chi was in line for an excucution, one that's she didn't deserve. Had we allowed it to go on she wouldn't here with me now." Kakarot explained as best he could.

"And then Kakarot would spend all his day moping." Vegeta added in.

Kakarot sent Vegeta an annoyed look, which caused Chi Chi to smile. _They banter like siblings. _She thought to herself.

"Forgive us. You may resume the excuction whenever you wish." Kakarot said simple. Chi Chi was shocked at Kakarot's statement, but before she could say anything to him the king spoke again.

"Very well then you may go. But be warned if any trouble is to occur in coming days, I will not hesitate to punish you."

Kakarot got up to leave only to be stoped by Chi Chi. "Kakarot, we can't just let that happen. Do something." She pleaded.

Kakarot gave her a sad smile. "You can't save everyone Chi Chi. Let it be."

"We'll see about that." Said Chi Chi. "King Vegeta." He called, causing the king to turn around.

"What is your harpy doing Kakarot?" Asked Vegeta as he walked over to where Kakarot was. "She's going to get herself killed. You are aware of that aren't you."

"She should shut her mouth for once," Growled Kakarot, his tail twitching behind him.

"King Vegeta. I would like to propose the release of human slaves on Vegetasei." Chi Chi said strongly.

**Stop this now Chi Chi. You're over your head.** Kakarot warned his mate.

I have to try and help my people. You'd do the same. You'd fight for them, let me fight for mine.

"You're pushing your luck women. I have let you live, you should ask nothing of me." The King answered, taking a step towards her. "I will not release your weak race. They are our slaves now."

Chi Chi bawled her fits, she was sick of her people being only referred to as slaves. "We are human beings. We are not weak, what we lack in strength we make up for in heart."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Chi Chi's speech. "Can I shut her up?"

Kakarot ignored Vegeta's statement.

"Your people are strong, and you have technology that may even rival earths, why not combined those to replace the humans. Build slaves. You have the technology I've seen it."

The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Like an android?"

Chi Chi smiled. "Yes. Like a robot or something, they'd make less mistakes then humans and you'd save money on food." Chi Chi was proud of herself at this point having come up with such a good proposal on the fly.

"You make a good point." The King said and began to pace. "But we are not weak, what would earth give us in return for it's people?" The King asked Chi Chi.

This question made Chi Chi panic, what could earth give the saiyans, they had no use for gold or money, all they seemed to care about was fighting. That and a good meal. _ That's it._

"Food." Chi Chi answered simply. "From my experience I've discovered that you saiyans love earth food. We'll give you food, cooks, recipies. That way you'll always have earth food." The idea was sketchy, and Chi Chi doubted the king would go for it, but she had to try.

"You'll have human cooks here on Vegeta?" The king questioned, rasing an eyebrow.

"If you can guarantee their safety. Then yes."

The King once again began to pace around the room. Chi Chi waited nervously for his answer. This answer would define the lives of hundreds of human.

_Please Please say yes. Kami, if you have any love for me, please let him say yes. Please._ Chi Chi silently begged. Kakarot felt Chi Chi's anxiousness and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

Please help me with this Kakarot.

**I can't. This is his decision alone.**

After what felt like hours the king answered Chi Chi.

"We have a deal. You humans were boring us anyway."

Chi Chi felt her legs give out from under her, luckily Kakarot was there to catch her. Chi Chi noticed the King leaving the room and had one more question to ask him.

"When. When can the humans return home?" Chi Chi asked, her voice sounding breathless.

"You may take them home in the next two days. That'll give us time to prepare. You may accompany her Kakarot, as will you Vegeta."

Kakarot nodded in agreement, and with that the king left. Unable to hold it in any longer Chi Chi burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. She was going home. She'd saved her people.

"It's ok Chi Chi. Calm down." Kakarot whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the head.

"Ok? Ok?" Vegeta gruff voice interrupted Chi Chi's moment. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong now Vegeta?" She asked turning around in Kakarot's arms.

Vegeta stormed over to the door. "Now I have to go to your backwater planet. I hate you two. Kakarot you owe me sooo much that it's no longer funny." With that said Vegeta threw open the door and stormed out. Leaving the couple alone.

"I'm going home Kakarot. I'm going home."

**To Be Continued….**

**Read and review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

** It's A Sayian Thing**

By XxSailorWinchesterXx

Hello! Time for another chapter, now I know that I said this would be the last chapter but after writing it I realized that it was just to long. So I divided it up. Oh well, that just means more for you. Now in this chapter I gave a shot of writing from Chi Chi's perspective, so please tell me what you think. Till next time. Enjoy.

**I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's wonderful characters.**

Chi Chi's POV

The next two days passed like a blur, hours past liked minutes, and minutes like seconds. Everything happened so fast that I don't even really remember how we got to this point. The last thing I truly remember was Vegeta yelling at us about water or something, it doesn't matter anyway, I don't usually listen to what Vegeta says. There's only so many times you can be called a harpy and still want to listen. I see a fury of movement around me; people are running to one another, talking, a hundred or so voices all blending together. A let a smile break onto my face, after all they're excited, I am too. We're going home, finally. Many of the people on this ship never thought that it would happen, I was one of them. It seems so unreal, like this is all a dream and I'm still in my cell, awaiting to be executed. The only thing that reminds me that this is real is Kakarot. His constant voice in my head, telling me what our next move will be.

After we go the ok from the king, the word was delivered to all Saiyans and their slaves. At first the saiyan race was confused and angered about losing their slaves, but after the king told them the new plan, most got on board, of course there was those who thought the whole I idea was shit. You can't please everyone. The sound of a baby crying distracts me from my thoughts, I turn to face the mother and child and am surprised to see a male saiyan sitting with the mother and child. I would swear that they were a couple.

"We have contact the the King."

I turn to face the source of the voice and am rewarded with the sight of my mate.

"Already?" I ask trying to take my eyes off the mother and child. Kakarot nods and takes my hand and leads me out of the room. I stop him before we get to the door.

"That women with the baby" I say motioning to the couple. "And the saiyan next to them. Are they, you know, together?" I ask.

Kakarot looks over at the couple for a few seconds, and from the looks of it seems like he's looking for something in particular. Realization dawns on him and he looks down at me, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we aren't the only saiyan/human couple on this ship." He answers and continues to once again drag me out of the room. I take on last look at the couple and notice a mark on the women's neck, and I realize what Kakarot was looking for.

"Wow. Do you think there anymore?" I ask.

"Maybe. Hard to tell." Kakarot answers, and I get a bad feeling. I can't explain it, but I feel as though he's closing up from me. Sensing my worry, most likely, Kakarot looks down and gives me a smirk and wraps his tail around me. I still can't shake the feeling.

We walk together into the control room, it looks just like you would imagine, big, filled with advanced pieces of technology and filled with random saiyans. Each working one of the pieces of technology. I notice a large LCD looking TV in the middle of the room, and Vegeta and two other saiyans surrounding it. As we get closer I can see that one of them is Bardock. I didn't even realize that he had come on this trip. Bardock turns and looks at me and Kakarot, his face once again being void of emotions.

"We have the King on standby. We believe that it would be better if you told him what was happening." He says and gives me a look that says 'this was your idea, so your going to do it.'

Nodding I try to remove Kakarot's tail from my stomach, only to find it staying put.

"Kakarot please remove your tail." I ask sweetly. He hesitates for a seconds but then complies with my wish. I get that bad feeling again. Walking over to the TV I get the feeling that this may be harder then I thought.

Normal POV

Chi Chi walks over to the TV and gives the saiyan working it the ok to proceeded.

Taking in a deep breath Chi Chi prepares to talk to the king. _Please wish me luck_. She thinks to herself and expects a reply from Kakarot, only to get silence.

"Hello. Your majesty." Chi Chi says and is delighted to see the King appear on screen.

"Are you friend or foe?" The king asks first and formost. "If you are friends, state what your name and what your mission is."

Chi Chi was shocked by the hardness of the King. _Guess they can't be to careful, after what happened last time. _She thought and look behind her for Kakarot, only to find that he was no longer in the room. Chi Chi felt tears stinging her eyes, she knew that something was wrong with Kakarot, and she couldn't help but feeling that whatever was wrong with him was her fault.

_Stay focused Chi, you have to see this through. Country, then Kakarot._ She told herself and gathered herself back up.

"My name is Princess Chi Chi, daughter of the Ox King. I am here with the people that were taken by the saiyans over ten years ago, we request to be granted access back to earth." Chi Chi said, her voice shaking with every word. There was no reply from the king at first, he just sat there taking all this information in. Chi Chi became even more worried, what if they where refused access back to earth, where would they go then.

The King finally spoke. "Chi Chi. The Ox Kings daughter you say."

Chi Chi nodded.

"I know your father. He'll be so happy to know that you are well."

A smile broke out on Chi Chi's face. "My farther. How is he? Is he well?" She asked her voice high with excitement.

Before she could ask anymore a clearing of the throat from behind her caught her attention. She turned around and say that it was Vegeta.

"What?" Chi Chi hissed, angry at Vegeta for interrupting before she could get her answers.

"Bussiness first harpy, then personal issues." Vegeta shot back.

Rolling her eyes Chi Chi put her attention back on the King. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Are you with the saiyans now?" The King asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Moving her hair out of her face Chi Chi continued. "Yes. I have managed to strike a bargain between the two races."

The King nodded. "What would that be?"

"I have arranged for the return of all the surviving humans that were taken by the sayians when they attacked earth." Chi Chi heard a few of the saiyans around her snicker, but she ignored them and chose to continue. "In return we must conduct a trade rout with the sayians and must locate cooks to Vegetasei yearly." Chi Chi explained.

The King listened to her explanation. "They want food?" The King asked skeptically. Chi Chi gave a small laugh and nodded.

"The best way to a saiyans heart is through his stomach." She joked, but stoped when she saw the serious look on the Kings face.

"You expect the people of earth to just agree to theses terms." The King said darkly, surprising Chi Chi. "These Saiyans caused us a lot of damage, killed many people, innocent people. When you land we should kill them on sight."

The Kings response caused the saiyan to snarl in anger. This was not going to way Chi Chi had planned, and if she didn't do something to fix it, another war was guaranteed.

"You could try to kill them, but that would only amount in more innocent lives lost. Could you live with that?" Chi Chi questioned, her voiced filled with determination. "I'm offering you a peaceful solution, one that would benefit both races, but your pride won't except it? What kind of leadership is that? There are mothers, daughters, friends and family on this ship, all hoping to be reunited with their loved ones. If you deny them that, then your no better the murderers you were just bad mouthing." Chi Chi finished her speech and realized that Bardock and Vegeta were staring at her wide eyed.

_What?_ She thought, but didn't say. She wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"So please, don't give cause for another war, accept their offer and lets try to start a new. There are so many great saiyans, we could learn a lot from one another."

The King gave a sigh and motioned with his hand for someone to come over to him.

"It takes a very strong person to forgive the people who took them from their family and everything they've know." The king said softly.

"No, they just have to meet the right people." Chi Chi corrected and turned around once again to look for Kakarot but still he was not there.

"Fine. We have a deal. Contact us when you land. I will contact the other leaders and tell them of our arrangement."

"Thank you, your majesty. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Chi Chi said smiling, over joyed that the King had accepted the offer.

"Your father an I look forward to seeing you. Till then goodbye."

With that said the screen went black and communication was cut.

Chi Chi's POV

I felt as though I might collapse right then and there. I hadn't done anything strenuous, but I felt absolutely exhausted.

"You did well." Bardock said and stood next to me, and gave me a smirk. The smirk reminded me of Kakarot's. I wonder where he was and why he had left when I needed him. Urgh, look at me being all needy. That's not me at all. Kakarot's a grown man, he can go where he pleases.

"Yes good job Harpy. It was touch and go there for a moment, but you managed it." I raied an eyebrow at Vegeta excuse for a 'well done.' Still that was proberly the most I was going to get from him, so I decided not to push it.

"Thanks Vegeta." I said and turned to leave, all I wanted to do now was go lie down on my bed, but before I leave I have to ask something. "Hey Vegeta." I say, not turning around. "Where's Kakarot?"

"I dunno. I guess he got bored and left." Vegeta said. Nodding I left the room and only noticed that I was crying when I passed a mirror and say tears streaming down my face. Wiping them away I continued to make my way to the room that I was sharing with Kakarot. As I walked down the hallways I passed the women with her baby from ealier. This time she didn't have the saiyan with her, without think about what I was doing I went up to her and stopped her.

"Excuse me."

The women turned around to face me, up close I could now see that she was quite beautiful, she had a beautiful mixture of blue green eyes and had long blond hair.

"Yes, can I help you." She asked, looking both surprised and confused.

I had no idea why I was doing this, I didn't know what I hoped to achieve.

"No, well yes, I mean. Urgh, this isn't coming out right." Igroaned, which caused her to laugh. "I say you earlier with your baby and the saiyan, and I was just wondering."

"Wether we're together."

"Yes." I said, suddenly feeling really ashamed with myself.

"We are. Have been for about two years now." She said and switched her baby into her other arm. "We of course couldn't tell anyone at first but now that we're going back home there was no reason not to." I saw her looking at my next for a moment and then she smiled.

"You know what it's like don't you." She said. "Who are you with?"

"Kakarot" I answered, the name sounding so natural, as if I'd been saying it for years.

The women whistled and gave a laugh and I found myself unable to resist smiling too.

"You got a good one. Good job. Anyway, I best to go, Jotan is proberly wondering where we are."

"Oh sure. Sorry to hold you up." I said sincerely and watched her walk off. I don't know why I did that.

When I arrived at the room me and Kakarot share I was shocked to see him sitting on the ground meditating. He looks do peaceful, so perfect.

"Hey." I say and close the door. "How come you left?" I asked and walked over and sat next to him on the floor. For a while he said nothing and I got that horrible feeling in my chest.

"Kakarot's what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and I was shocked to see that they looked so empty.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, everything is how it should be." He said, and I could hear the hint of venom in his voice. He then got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. So I sat on the floor, not moving, forgetting how to. Wondering what I'd done to mess up one of the best things to ever happen to me.

**To Be Continued….**

**So what did you think about hearing the story from Chi Chi's perspective for once. Anyway, read and review. Till next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

It's A Saiyan Thing

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

Ok, so this is the second last chapter, and this time I really mean it. Trust me. I just want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed the past few chapters, it really means a lot to me. Now in this chapter I have included a song 'Strange' by 'Kerli and Tokio Hotel.' I would strongly recommend listening to it. It is a great song and would set the mood if you listened to it where the lyrics appear. So anyway enough of my ramblings, as fun as they are, on with the chapter enjoy,

**Chi Chi: SailorWinchester does not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.**

**Goku: Hey that's my line. Or at least Vegeta's**

**Chi Chi: Well she gave it to me cause you weren't here. How unusual.**

**Goku: Naww, Chi Chi lets not have another fight.**

**SailorWinchester: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, then I would make Goku stop leaving his wife and family.**

**Chi Chi: Oh I like that idea.**

**Vegeta: Just get on with the bloody story women.**

Chi Chi's POV

They said it would take about three days to get back to earth. And those three days seemed like 3 years. Kakarot continued to ignore me like I had the black plague, and I continued to wonder what I had done to piss him off so. I spoke to Bardock who told me mthat he didn't know what was with his son, and to stop being such a women and let him deal with whatever it was. I also spoke to Vegeta who gave me a more colourful answer, one that I hope to never relive again. So I did what any women in my situation would do. I sought comfort from other women, of course that only lasted so long seeing as only a handful of them had have relationships since they were taken. I tried to talk to him on more then one occasion, but I was also shut out. I tried getting into his head like he did mine, but he must have been blocking me, cause for the life of me I couldn't do it. I even tried thinking of things that I knew would piss him off. Every time I saw another saiyan I would think about how good looking he was, or I would compare him to Kakarot. For all of my efforts all I received was a death glare. Not that I blame him.

Sighing, I get up from my bed and walk over to the window, funny, I never thought that I'd see the stars from space, and now that I am, all I want is for Kakarot to be standing next to me.

"What is the matter with you?" I said out loud, pushing myself away from the window. Angry about the way I'm acting. "Your acting like some love struck teenager, get a grip. It's this bloody bond, I can't get you out of my head."

The sound of someone coughing, caught me by surprise and I turned around to face them.

"I thought that you'd want to know that we'll be landing in about 30 minutes." Bardock said.

'30 minutes, that's all?" I asked, surprised that in 30 short minutes I'd soon be home. I winced as I got that bad feeling again.

"Chi Chi are you ok?" Bardock asked taking a step towards me. I put up my hand and shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling to good." I could see that I wasn't convincing him. "It's just all the traveling, I'm not used t it." I added, trying to sound convincing.

I don't know whether he believed it or not, but he nodded and left the room. Not feeling to well I went and lied down on the bed, closed my eyes and hope that the discomfit would pass before we landed.

Normal POV

As Bardock walked down the halls of the ship he had one task in mind. Find his son and beat some sense into him. _Where the hell would Kakarot be?_ Bardcok thought, then shook his head at the though.

"There's only one place he'd be." With that said Bardock made his way down to the training room.

When he arrived he heard the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown, the two best saiyans were sparing at the moment, and any saiyan with the least bit of sense knew to stay out of their way. Vegeta tried to upper cut Kakarot only to blocked by his arm and in return got a swift kick to the stomach.

"Had enough yet Vegeta?" Kakarot teased as he panted and wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Have you?" Panted Vegeta and punched Kakarot in the face before Kakarot could defend himself. Sensing someone at the door Vegeta turn around.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"Just to talk to Kakarot." Bradock said. "In private." He added when he saw the prince making no indication of moving.

"Fine." Vegeta said, picked up a towel and began to leave. "Just a reminder, Kakarot" Vegeta said not breaking his stride. "We'll be landing soon. You better get to your harpy."

Kakarot just grumbled and picked himself up off the floor. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why Chi Chi's been alone for the past three days" Bardock said point blank. "Something's got her upset, and I can't help but thinking that something's you."

Kakarot shrugged and walked over to a table that had bottles of water on it. He took a swig before answering his father. "How is this any of your business? Last time I checked she was my mate."

"She won't be for much longer." Bardock replied, his face showing signs of concern. This statement caught Kakarot's attention, had some other Saiyan been making a move on her while he was away. _I'll make him regret even being born_. He thought darkly.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked slightly agitated, as he walked over to his father.

"I know that you two have bonded, that much is clear. However, are you aware that the bond is wearing off. It's obvious to me and I'm not even her mate."

Kakarot was shocked by his father's words. "The bond can't be broken." He said and took another drink of water. "Can it?"

Bardock shook his head. "If one of the bonded partners becomes withdrawn during the beginning stages of the mating, then yes, the bond can break."

Kakarot thought this over then nodded. "Perhaps it is for the best." He said and began to walk out, only to be stop by Bardock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bardock roared. "Are you saying that you no longer want Chi Chi as your mate, that you'd prefer some other saiyan or human to have their claim on her?"

"No, of course not. If any other man tried to touch her I would rip their head off." Kakarot angrily stated and pushed his farther off.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"None of your fucking business." Kakrot barked and walked out of the room.

_You stupid fucking boy._ Bardock thought.

Chi Chi's POV

_I'll be home soon. I'll be home soon._ I kept saying this over and over to myself in a vein attempted to make myself feel better from this spaceship sickness. At least that's what I told myself it was. Because what else could it be. There was no way that I was pregnant, the symptoms happened to fast, and I hadn't eaten anything out of the ordinary. So it had to be spaceship sickness, if there was such a thing. _I'll be home soon. I'll be home soon._ I said this to myself again and thought about home, I thought about my friends, Bulma and 18, and how much they would've grown up. Would they even recognize me? Would they be mad at me for the fact that I was taken away, that I didn't fight back harder?

A freak of nature, stuck in reality

**I don't fit the picture; I'm not what you want me to be, sorry.**

Under the radar, out of the system

**Caught in the spotlight, that's my existence.**

My father. Would he be disappointed that I didn't try to get home sooner, or that I'm now mated with one of the very people that killed his friends and people from his castle. Will I be welcomed back, or shunned for helping the saiyans. I don't want to disappoint my friends and family.

"We'll be landing soon. They've asked for everyone to go into the waiting rooms." Was I imaging it? Did Kakarot really just talk to me, for the first time in three days'. I sit up on the bed and take a look at him, he's sweating, he was probably just sparing with Vegeta. I feel left out now, for the first time since we mated.

You want me to change, but all I feel is strange

**Strange, in your perfect world, so strange**

**I feel so absurd in this life.**

Thinking about that bring us pervious insecurities that I had about us. He's one of the best fighters on his planet, and me, I'm the slave who cooked his dinner and cleaned house. How do those two even go together?

"Are you ready to go?"

I hear his voice and try to find the words to answer him, but I can't no words will come out. I get that feeling in my chest again, only it's stronger this time, like it's starting reaching the climax. I get off the bed and walk over to him, the pain in my chest feels like it's spreading to my legs, making it hard to walk. When I finally reach him I go to take his hand, only to have him pull it away.

Don't come closer, in my arms forever you'll be strange

**If you want to fix me, push me into your fantasies**

**You try to give me, sell me, a new personality.**

That one gesture feels like a knife through my heart, or better yet another pain through my chest. The pain is so much that I almost fall, but Kakarot catches me.

You try to lift me, I don't get better

**What's making you happy, keeps making me sadder.**

**In your golden cage, all I feel is strange.**

"Are you ok Chi Chi?" Kakarot asks and I can hear the panic in his voice, though it sounds out of place when looking at his actions over the last few days. He goes to help me up but the pain only worsens. I wince and try to stand on my own, and barley manage.

Strange, when you touch me

**Strange, when you kill me**

**Strange, all I feel is strange**

**In my dreams together we'll be strange.**

**Strange, strange, in your perfect world**

I look up at Kakarot and I see the concern written all over his face, but it doesn't make me feel better. It's the kind of look you give a sick child before leaving them to go to work, and wonder if they'll manage without you. Before I can react I'm being lifted over to the bed.

"I'm going to sit you on the bed while we land ok." Kakarot says as he plants me on the bed. I shake my head and try to get up only to be pushed back down.

"Your looking sick Chi Chi just sit. Ok." He says

"I really want to be with the others when we get off, I have to see who's waiting for me." I plead and see that I'm making no headway. "Yes ok I'm feeling abit strange, but I'll be ok. It's just some chest pains" I finish. He looks me over and I can't meet his gaze, so I look to the door.

Sighing he says ok and gives me hand to get up. I take his hand and together we walk to the waiting room of the ship, walking side by side, but never touching. I'm starting to feel like I'm with a complete stranger.

Normal POV

Chi Chi waited anxiously as the ships doors opened, and for the first time in over 10 years she saw the green fields of earths country side. A huge smile broke out on her face when she saw the river that was close by and the tall looming castle that stood by it. She would recognize this area anywhere, it had haunted her dreams for the past ten years. Only in her dreams the trees instead of being full of sunlight are on fire and the river next to them runs blood red. Yes this was her home, the way it used to be, before it was destroyed. Chi Chi turned to face Kakarot beside her and saw that he was looking at the crowd of people who had come to greet them. There were hundreds, some she'd seen, and others she'd never. A certain group caught her eye and she felt tears being to sting her eyes.

When the doors had opened fully and the ramp went down everyone on the ship ran off, screaming the names of the people who were waiting for them. There were tears everywhere and as Chi Chi watched she couldn't help but cry to.

"Aren't you going to go down and find your family?" Kakarot asked Chi Chi, not looking at her but keeping his focus straight ahead.

"I've waited ten years to see them." Chi Chi explained, still looking at Kakarot, and hoping he'd look at her too. "I'm not going to cheapen the moment by running down and most likely tripping." Again the pain hit her chest hard and cold making her wince and grab her sides. Kakarot noticed this and grabbed her hands and made her look him in the eye.

"Chi Chi. What's wrong? This isn't normal." Kakarot asked his voice full on sincere concern. Chi Chi shook her head and tried to get the pained expression off her face.

"Nothing, I've just been coped up for a while my bodies not used to that" _Please let that be it._ Chi Chi silently prayed. She wasn't a doctor but even she knew that this wasn't the same thing you get from being cramped into a spaceship.

"I'm carrying you down. You're in no condition to be walking around." Kakarot said in a no nonsense tone and went to grab her. Chi Chi backed away.

"No no and no. This is the first time I've seen my friends and family. I will not be carried down to them looking all weak and damsel in distress like." Chi Chi argued and began to walk off the ship. "But I would like them to meet my mate if you don't mind." She added and continued to walk down the ramp. _Please be following me, please still wanna be my mate._ Chi Chi begged, not having the courage to turn around to check if Kakarot was following.

Finding who she was looking for was not hard. Her father was a big man and easy to spot in a crowd.

"Farther!" Chi Chi cried out once she saw him.

"Chi Chi" The Ox King called back and ran over to his daughter and picked her up in a massive bear hug.

"Oh farther, I'm home, I'm finally home. I've missed you soo much." Chi Chi said between tears.

"All these years we didn't even know if you were alive, and then the king calls me and says he's spoken to you. You wouldn't believe how that felt, knowing that your alive and safe." Ox, said squeezing Chi Chi harder.

"Urgh, dad, I need air." Chi Chi said gasping and laughed when he put her down. Straightening up her clothes and pulling back her hair, Chi Chi stepped back and looked around.

"Wher-" Before Chi Chi could even get the words out she was tackled by two other girls, both screaming and crying.

"Chi Chi. Oh my god your alive."

"We thought that we'd never see you again."

"You've grown up so much."

"How did you ever survive?"

Chi Chi lauged as she was bombarded by questions from her two best friends.

"Please on question at a time. Give me time to talk." Chi Chi said as she gave the two a hug. "I'm home now. We have time."

Kakarot standing a few meters away watched the whole scene between Chi Chi and her family. A smile spread on his face seeing how happy she was. _I'm not going to take you away from that again Chi Chi._

"So I hear that you're the one who arranged all this." Ox said waving his hand around the crowd to show what he meant. "How on earth did you manage such a thing. What made the saiyans change their minds, they don't look like the type to give in." The Ox asked as he put his arms around his daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah what gives with that?" Bulma added, crossing her arms and putting a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"A very kind saiyan helped me." Chi Chi admitted proudly and looked around for Kakarot, but couldn't see him. _Why does he keep leaving me?_ She thought sadly and made an effort not to wince from the pain. _I best see a doctor too soon._

The Ox rolled his eyes at his daughter's statement. "I find that hard to believe."

Chi Chi was just about to argue that when someone called her name.

"Chi Chi?"

She turned to face the voice, and was over joyed by who she saw.

"Yamcha." Chi Chi shouted back, a smile clear on her face. "Yamcha, oh my god."

Yamcha walked over to Chi Chi and gave her a big hug and to Chi Chi's surprise a kiss on the lips. Chi Chi quickly pulled away and wiped her lips.

"Hello to you too." She laughed.

Kakarot who had been watching Chi Chi heard what she had called the newest male to arrive. _Yamcha, Yamcha. Crap that was her boyfriend. He'd better not try anything with her. _He thought darkly. _Don't do anything, he hasn't done anything yet. _However when he saw Yamcha kiss his mate whatever control he had snapped, and in a second he was beside Chi Chi

"Chi Chi." Kakarot said to make his presence know. Chi Chi turned to face him and saw the dark look on his face. _Crap did he see Yamcha kiss me? Oh no please don't do anything Kakarot. _She silently begged. Kakarot looked over the male called Yamcha, he was of medium build- he'd obviously been practicing fighting- had dark long hair and had a scar across his face. _This is who held Chi Chi's heart. _ At the thought of someone else having Chi Chi's heart Kakarot suddenly had the need to hold Chi Chi close to him.

Chi Chi felt Kakarot's tail wrap itself around her waist and felt his hand take hers. _This is the first time he's touched me since we left for earth. Is he just doing this cause he's jealous._

"Chi Chi's who's this." Chi Chi's farther asked, clearly suspicious about the new comer, and the fact that he was a saiyan didn't make him feel much better.

"I'm Kakarot. Second strongest fighter on Vegetasei, second only to our prince, Vegeta." Kakarot aid formally. He didn't know why but he felt he had to let this Yamcha guy, know who he was dealing with.

"But _who_ is he?" Bulma asked Chi Chi, raising her eyebrows suggestuivly. This caused 18 to elbow Bulma in the chest. Seeing such a display caused Chi Chi giggle.

"This is Kakarot. He was my master, but now's he's my mate. He's the saiyan that made all of this possible, really." Chi Chi explained.

"Hardly." Kakarot muttered.

"So you found a friend on that planet." The 18 stated, looking over the couple. _Yeah right friends._ She thought.

"Kakarot is kinda more then a friend." Chi Chi correct, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm her mate. We are bonded." Kakarot said, wrapping his tail tighter around her waist. He saw the confused looks on Chi Chi's families faces and remembered that humans didn't call their partners mates.

"It's a saiyan thing." Chi Chi joked, and felt better then she had in past three days. Suddenly the pain in her chest didn't feel so bad.

"Well, you must be exhausted." The Ox king said cheerfully. "How about we take you two back home and you can get rested the then we'll have some dinner."

At the mention of food Kakarot's stomach grumbled and Chi Chi burst out laughing.

"I think that's a great idea." Chi Chi said through laughter and lead Kakarot to the palace.

"I hope it's as good as your cooking." Kakarot whispered to Chi Chi.

"It'll be better." Chi Chi answered and gave Kakarot a smile.

**To Be Continued….**

**Please read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok first off I'm sorry for taking soo long to update. My laptop, wonderful piece of machinery that it is decided to crash on me. Again. Which resulted with me losing every piece of data on it. So of course there goes the final chapter that I typed up. Again. So I had to re-write this whole thing again, not as bad as I thought it would be, but still not as good as the original. Ok so back to the real reason for my authors note. I wanted to say Thank- you to everyone that has ever reviewed this story, it means soo much to have loyal readers like you. I hope that you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. So here it is, the final chapter to our story. Enjoy. Till next time. XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Oh and soory for the mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read this, I just wanted to get it posted ASAP**

Kakarot's mouth watered as the waiters began to bring put plate upon plate of food. He eyed off each plate with curiosity, he couldn't wait to try all these new foods. _I hope they're as good as Chi Chi's meals. _He thought as he looked next to him and saw Chi Chi happily chatting to Bulma, sitting next to her.

"It seems like the dinning room hasn't been used in a while." Chi Chi said to Bulma. "Why is that?"

Bulma shrugged and picked up a piece of bread. "Dunno. We haven't really had a meal together since the invasion. Hasn't really been a need for this room."

Chi Chi shook her head and began to fill up her plate. "That's shame. It's such a nice room. I'm glad it wasn't to badly damaged." Chi Chi looked across the table to smiled at her father, who was sitting in between 18 and Yamcha.

"Kakarot, you are allowed to eat something." Ox said noticing that Kakarot had yet to put something on his plate.

"I can't decide what to take first." Kakarot replied then picked up a piece of meat that smelled like duck.

"Well everyone enjoy." The Ox said and began to dig into his own meal. The six ate in silence for a while until Bulma spoke up.

"So. What was it like on Vegetasei?"

Everybody, bar Kakarot, stoped eating and looked at Chi Chi. It was salmost as if Bulma had broken some kind of rule.

"Well what do you want to know?" Chi Chi said clearing her throat. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk about this yet, she looked over to Kakarot for surport but saw that he was still stuffing his face. _Typical Kakarot._ She thought but couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face.

"Well what happened once you got there?" Bulma said shyly, trending very lightly.

"Umm, well. Not much really. We got put into slavery. I had a couple of masters over the years and then was lucky to get bought by Kakarot."

Kakarot, listened very carfully to Chi Chi's words and noticed that she had left out the years of abuse that she had suffered. _She's trying not to make her family hate me._ He thought.

"Typical saiyans." Yamcha muttered darkly under his breath.

"There happens to be a Saiyan sitting right here." Kakarot shot back, after he heard Yamcha's comment with his saiyan hearing. He was really getting sick of this guy.

"I know and it's ruining the whole night."

"Yamcha!" Chi Chi gasped, horrified at Yamcha's attitude.

"I am so sick of you acting all high and mighty. You act as if your civilization has never made mistakes. If I recall didn't you once discriminate against certain people and use them for slavery?" Kakarot yelled.

"Yes. We did make that mistake, but we have moved on and asked for forgivness." Yamcha counted.

Chi Chi could see this wasn't going to end well and tried to calm down Kakarot. "Come on, enough Kakarot please."

Kakarot ignored Chi Chi. "Isn't that what were doing now by returnig your people."

Kakarot's comeback shut Yamcha up.

Everything was silent until Chi Chi slamed her hands down on the table. Everyone looked over to her, shocked at her out busrt.

"Was it really that hard to just stop when I asked you both to?" She said then pushed her chair out and walked down the hall. 18 and Bulma were just about to get up and follow her when they heard her shot down the hall.

"Don't even think about following me."

Bulma and 18 sat back down and looked at each other. The atmosphere was tense. Kakarot unable to stand it got up and left too.

"I need to train." He muttered to himself and began to walk to the only place he wanted to go at the moment.

Chi Chi's POV

I couldn't believe the way that Kakarot and Yamcha behaved at dinner. Was it so hard for them just to get along. I can't help but be mad as I walk down the hall to my room, as I turn the corner I notice that the hallway has the same pictures hanging up as they did the last time I was here. I can't help but stop and smile at the picture of me Bulma and 18 all playing dress up. Beside it is one of my father and me at the lake near our castle. I'm glad that these pictures weren't ruined; they were some of the happiest times of my life. I wince as I feel the pain in my chest return with a vengeance.

"Urgh, maybe I shouldn't have eaten." I say as I grab ahold of the wall to steady myself. I try and concentrate but feel extremely light headed.

"Chi Chi?" I get caught off guard by the voice and slowly to turn to face the source.

"Are you alright?" Bardock asks, raising an eyebrow. I can see the concern on his face and can't help but think that it looks out of place on him.

Regaining myself I take my hand away from the wall and turn to face him fully.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little sick. Nothing to worry about." I lie and hope that he doesn't look to much into it. The last thing I want right now is to be questioned about my health.

"Are you sure? Where's Kakarot?" He asks.

I shrug and try to act as if I couldn't care less where that idiot of a saiyan is.

"I dunno. Doesn't matter to me at the moment anyway."

I think that he can see through my lie. Bardock has that power, like he knows more then he's letting on.

"Ok then. Well if you get any worse, get some help." He says, well 'demands' is a better word, but I can tell that he is concerned despite his perfect poker face. Which makes me wonder should I be concerned too.

I continue to walk down the hall to my room. I make a mental note along the way, noticing what has changed and what has stayed the same. I get to the door of my room and can't help but wonder if it has changed at all. Did dad keep it exactly the way it was as a reminder of me, and what he use to have. Or did he change it because it was to painful to look at it and be reminded of me. Deep down I hope for the latter. I turn the nob and open the door and am glad to see that the room has been changed. In exchange for my pink four postured bed, there is a simple wooden queen bed with a red cover. Which complaints the three white and red feature wall. Gone where all the childish pink furniture and replaced with simple wooden ones. All in all I like it.

I close the door and but before I can continue to study the room any more another pain rips though my chest and makes me gasp and drop to the floor. I've never felt anything like this before. The pain is burning its way past my chest and into the rest of my body. I try to call out for help only for my voice to come out as a pained gasp. If there ever was a time I needed Kakarot now would be it. But he wasn't here, and I couldn't feel him through our bond. It's like we aren't connect anymore. I try and grab a hold of the bed, in a vain attempt to pick myself up. Instead I fall back down to the floor. The pain is over whelming and I feel myself becoming disconnected from my body. Cold darkness begins to take over and I gladly welcome it.

_Kakarot_. Is the last thought to go through my head, and then I know no more.

**Normal POV.**

After his meeting with Chi Chi, Bardock decided that it was finally time to intervene in Kakarot and Chi Chi's relationship.

_First step. _Bradock thought to himself as he pushed a passing sayian out of his way. _Beat some sense into the boy._ There was only one place Kakrot would be if he wasn't with Chi Chi, and that's the ships training room. When he approached to training room he heard crashes and ki blast coming from within. Cautionly he opened the door and was not surprised to see the prince and his son sparing. Bardock step into the room and watched with curious eyes as Vegeta landed hit upon hit on his son. Bardock knew exactly how strong his son was, so he knew that the prince should not be having such an easy time.

Vegeta landed another punch on Kakarot when he saw Bardock out of the corner of his eye.

"Kakarot, what is your father doing down there?" Vegeta huffed as he began to descend towards the floor. Kakarot regaining himself followed suit and landed beside him.

"I don't know." Kakarot said and then spat some blood from his mouth. "Why don't you ask him that."

Vegeta glared at Kakarot. It wasn't like him to give attitude towards him.

"Fine."

Kakarot shrugged and walked over to the table in the corner that had bottles of water on it. _Why the hell do I feel so weak?_ He thought to himself. Never had the prince been able to beat him so easily.

"What do you want Bardock?"

Bardock stepped forward and gave a swift bow. "I wish to speak to my son prince Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded "Very well. Kakarot I hope you have more fight in you next time. I hate when things are easy." Vegeta laughed then walked out of the room.

"What do you want?" Kakarot said as he turned around and was shocked to get a punch in the face from his father, sending him flying across the room.

"What the hell am I doing! What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" Bardock barked and walked over to where Kakarot had landed.

"Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?"

Kakarot growled and picked himself off the floor. _Didn't know the old man had that in him. _Kakarot thought.

"No, what the hell are you talking about. Speak clearly old man." Kakarot said.

"Chi Chi's in danger. You're killing her." Bardock said plainly and watched the colour drain from his sons face.

"What are you talking about?" Kakarot asked, not sure if he heard that last statement correctly. He would never harm Chi Chi, and for him to suggested such a thing was crazy.

"Your bond is breaking. I mean it's obvious even for me, and I'm not even her mate. You mean to tell me that you have had no idea what's been going on. You haven't felt the affects." Bradock stated, truly shocked that his son had not figured it out.

"I've been feeling a little weak for the last few days, but nothing serious." Kakarot admitted.

"Yeah cause Chi Chi's taking the brunt of it. You've seen how sick she was, weren't you worried?"

"How do you know this? Do you keep an eye on her or something." Kakarot said defensively, he was on edge and was desperate to get some answers.

"Some one has to in your absence." Bardock hissed, but calmed himself after seeing the desperate look on his sons face. "I saw her before I came here. She looked bad, like there was nothing left of her. Feel for her and you'll know what I mean."

Kakarot did as his father said. He used his connection with Chi Chi to try and sense her feelings. He winced as it was proving harder then he thought. Even when they weren't mated he could always feel some of her, but now nothing. There was nothing on the other end.

"I can't feel her." Kakarot said, his eyes still clenched shut in concertration.

"She's still there. It's weak but you'd know if she were gone." Bardock answered and prayed that he was right.

"She's not gone!" Kakarot yelled, and continued to try and feel Chi Chi. _Kakarot. _Kakarot's eyes snapped open as he heard the Chi Chi's voice. That one word, filled with such pain and love slammed into his head and made him feel breathless. Before Bardock even knew what was going on Kakarot was racing out of the training room on his way to Chi Chi.

_Please Chi Chi hold on. Please, oh god please._

Kakarot thought as he raced down the halls, Chi Chi's life force dropping by the second. When he finally arrived at her door he didn't even bother to open it, instead he just kicked the thing off its hinges. Kakarot felt his heart stop as he caught sight of Chi Chi lying unmoving on the floor.

"Chi Chi!" Kakarot said and rushed over to his fallen mate. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Chi Chi, comeon Chi Chi please wake up. God dammit I'm sorry." He continued the sadness and desperation in his voice overwhelming.

_Chi Chi, comeon, please hear me. _He thought, praying that by some miracle he'd get a response. However, he received nothing in return.

Not wanting to keep Chi Chi on the floor Kakarot carefully picked Chi Chi up and laid her on the bed with her head resting in his lap. _Please Chi Chi, please wake up. _He thought as he brushed a strand of hair out of Chi Chi's face and waited for her to wake up.

Chi Chi's POV

My head hurt. That's the first thing that went through my head. That and the ground was incredibly soft. I can't remember much of what happened before I fainted, try as I might, its like a cloud is covering that part of my memory. All I can remember is feeling a flash of pain, like lighting and then fainting and hitting my head. I went to touch my forehead, to see if there was any blood only to have a hand grab mine. I panicked and tried to turn around but found that I had another arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Don't move." The voice said and I immediately calmed down. I would recognise that voice anywhere. "You took quite a fall."

I strained my eyes and found that it did hurt to open them, odd something like that has never happened when I've taken a fall, and I've taken my fair few.

"What happened." I asked, my voice sounding weak. My whole body felt weak. I turned my head slightly to get a look at Kakarot. He looked worried. It scared me to see him so pained.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I sensed your pain and I found you passed out on the floor."

"I knew that much." I joked, but Kakarot didn't move. It went silent then for a while, in reality it was properly on a minute but it felt like ten. I was slowly starting to get feeling back in my body, so I sat up, taking my head out of Kakarots lap. He removed his hand from my waist, much to my dislike and I concluded that he was reverting to the saiyan he's been for the last couple of days. Cold, distant and hard. I hated it, I hated the way he would leave me alone, then come to my side when it was connivent for him. I couldn't take it anymore and before I could stop myself all the anger came flooding out.

"So how does this work?" I snapped.

"What?" Kakarot said raising both eyebrows in surprise, I had truly caught him off guard, which is rare for a saiyan.

"How does this work? You ignore me for days on end, act like I have the plague and then come to my aid when it works for you." I knew that my word were coming out cold, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted answers. I poked him in his chest and continued my verbal assault. "I don't understand you Kakarot you've been acting odd ever since we started the trip to come back to earth, at fisrt I just thought it was the stress or something but that's clearly not it." I paused to take a breath and looked at his face, still a perfect mask. It hurt, it hurt worse the then the physical pain ever could. "Was it me?" I asked, my voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kakarot said, his face looking horrified.

"Did I do something, I mean come on, how could we not have see this coming. I'm a slave and no matter what happens that's all your kind will ever see us, me, as. I mean, that's got to be why you've been avoiding me because you don't want to be with me anymore and I don't care if that's what yo want, but you could have had the decency to tell me instead of avoiding me." I didn't realise I was crying till I felt the hot wetness sliding down my face.

"God your annoying."

Shocked, I looked at Kakarot. That was not the response I was expecting.

"God you can be so stupid Chi Chi. Do you honestly think this is your fault. It's mine. I was the one that made this happen, I've been making you sick."

"I don't understand."

Kakarot ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I've been avoiding you cause I have to. You finally got your home back, your father and family. How can I take you away from that. I thought that maybe if I kept my distance then leaving would be easier for us, but I didn't know it would hurt you. Like physically hurt you."

I took all this new information in, every tiny detail. And as I did I watched Kakarot, his voice was so strained like he couldn't bring himself to speak it.

"I didn't realise that when a couple is newly bonded they have to stay near each other or the bond would break. I don't want to loose you Chi Chi."

"Kakarot you stupid saiyan." I laughed and grabbed his hand and took it in mine. "Why didn't you just tell me this. Kammi, the trouble that would have been saved. I don't know what's going to happen with us, where we like or stuff like that. But I do know I want to be with you."

"Even if it means leaving your family again." He asked as he wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"I couldn't go home before, it wasn't possible. But now, if I went back with you, I could come and visit them whenever I like." I said and snuggled into his chest. After having no contact for days this was bliss.

"Seems that all that trouble was for nothing." Kakarot said and kissed me on the forehead.

"See what would happen if I left you by yourself. You'd most likely start a war." I joked, glad that things were getting back to normal.

"I'd win it though." Kakarot said confidently and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back happily and deepened the kiss. This was going t be a good night.

Normal POV

The last of the Saiyan ships were getting ready to leave, every saiyan was loaded in bar two, excited to get back to their own planet.

"So this is where you'll be staying." Vegeta said bitterly. "Here with the harpy."

"Chi Chi."

"Yes. Don't look so disappointed Vegeta I'll come and visit." Kakarot laughed and slapped the prince on the back. Vegeta growled and brushed his fur back into place.

"It's not that I'm going to miss you you idiot. It's simply that with you here with the harpy-"

"Chi Chi."

"-I'll have no one to train with."

Kakarot smiled and put his arm back around Chi Chi. "I'm sure Bulma will build you something. Lucky one of earth best engineers is going back with you." Kakarot said and could of sworn that he saw the prince blush.

"Yes well the women will provide some use. Unlike your harpy." Vegeta said snidely.

"CHI CHI. My name is Chi Chi!" Chi Chi burst and slapped Vegeta across the chest. "You'd better take care of her Vegeta or I swear-"

Vegeta laughed at Chi Chi's threat. "Yes I'm so very worried of you. I simple earth harpy. Anyway, I best to go now. Kakarot, keep training, next time we spar I don't want to beat you to easily, and Chi Chi-"

Chi Chi smiled at the use of her name.

"I've got nothing." Vegeta sighed and turned ad walked away.

"I hate him." Chi Chi said and sighed when Kakarot gave her a kiss on the lips.

"He means well."

"He'd better, and he'd better watch out for Bulma." Chi Chi said forcefully.

"Oh I have a good feeling about those two. Don't you." Kakarot said raisning an eyebrow.

"No." Chi Chi said bluntly then laughed and turned Kakarot around to face a mountain range. "But tell me what you think. A house just there, with plenty of room to train and start a family."

Kakarot looked out at the landscape and shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

THE END 


End file.
